El reflejo del amor
by Missis Darcy
Summary: Un guardaespaldas al cuidado de una muchachita insolente y superficial No era ningún riesgo para el corazón de ambos ¿Verdad? -Cada vez que me miro al espejo no sabes cuánto repudio mi reflejo- El reto de Edward ya no era solo la seguridad de Isabella tenía una tarea mas importante.. iCuidar su corazón!
1. Chapter 1

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Hola, bienvenidas.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"**

-Buenas Tardes Señor Cullen, sígame por aqui voy a presentarle a Emily Friggizone quien es la persona que ah contratado tus servicios-Dijo a manera de saludo Cayus, mi jefe.

-Buenas tardes señora, Edward Cullen a sus servicios-

-Hola muchacho, eh hablado con Cayus acerca de tu paga que es muy buena ah decir verdad, ahora solo falta que firmes el contrato y sellaremos nuestra unión-

-Si Cayus a aceptado yo no tengo ninguna objeción señora donde firmo

.

.

.

-Y esta será tu habitación, Muchacho, la razón por la que quiero que vivas en esta casa es por que necesito que estés las 24 horas de día pegado a Isabella, A recibido varias amenazas de muerte que la tiene muy nerviosa-Emiy siguió hablando pero deje de prestarle atención cuando me fije en una foto que estaba en la pared externa a la que se suponía que era mi habitación.

Era una niña que no debe pasar de los 8 años, sentada en medio de las flores con unas coletas y sonriendo, Sus ojos lo llamaron desde un principio -Ah y Edward no te dejes llevar por la primera impresión, Isabella puede ser la persona mas tierna del mundo, solo hay que saber comprenderla, no la juzgues-dicho esto salió de la habitación, dejandome mas confundido de lo que llegue

_¿Que interés tendría en que no juzgue A Isabella?_

Procedí a guardas mis cosas en el enorme armario color caoba que tenía mi habitación, incluso me sobraron dos cajones.

Luego me di una ducha y me puse el traje negro que normalmente usaba para trabajar. Cuando estuve listo baje las escaleras y espere en el living para conocer a la famosa Isabella

Oí el crujido de la puerta, pensé que era ella, pero no, al contrario era un señor mayor que al verme sonrio y se acerco a mí con cautela

-¿Usted será el guardaespaldas de la pequeña Bella?-pregunto, y yo asentí...

_Bella_

_Asi que ese era el diminutivo_

-No la juzgues, primero conócela muchacho, ella no es mala persona, solo una pequeña niña asustadiza con una gran responsabilidad en sus hombros

-¿Por que me dice eso?-pregunto era la segunda persona que me decía que no me deje llevar por las apariencias

-Por que todos tienden a juzgarla y créame cuando la conozca terminara cayendo en los encantos de esa pequeña niña-dijo riendo y caminando hacia la cocina

.

.

_Cincuenta y dos minutos con Treinta y tres segundos..._

_¿Acaso esa niña acostumbraba a llegar siempre impuntual?_

La puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez no levante la cabeza, eran cinco los empleados que habían entrado y todos me decían lo mismo.

Pero esta decidió si no llega en ocho minutos me largo.

-iVaya! Necesitas tanto el trabajo que no te importa esperar-dijo una chica, yo levante mi cabeza para encontrarme con los ojos más bonitos que habia visto. -Ya va... Ya va Límpiate la baba-dijo siendo burlona...

_¿Esta era Isabella?_

_Por que era una grosera_

-Buenas tardes señorita soy Edward Cullen y voy a ser su Guardaespaldas-dije presentándome y extendiéndole la mano

-Mira gorilita de quinta baja esa mano que te quede claro que yo no necesito que me cuides, es mas insiriera se por que mierda Emily te contrato, pero bueno no tengo mas que obedecer asi que te diré las reglas-espeto

-No soy ningún perro al que deba poner "reglas"-dijo molesto

-Pues te callas, trabajas para mí y no pedí tu opinión-dijo levantando la mano para callarme. –Ten estas son las reglas-dijo extendiéndome un papel.

Lo tome sin decir nada y lo Abri.

_-Regla número 1 no me hablaras a menos que sea estrictamente necesario,_

_ -Numero 2 Mantente fuera de mi vista._

_-Numero 3 para ti soy Isabella, solo mis amigos pueden llamarme Bella,_

_ -Numero 4 si yo quiero salir a las 2 de la mañana tu te callas y obedeces _

_ -Numero 5 No te enamoraras de mi_

-Mire señorita yo decido si debo o no debo….-

-Mi niña te prepare el almuerzo ven al comedor-dijo una anciana.

-No nanita no tengo hambre iré a tomar una ducha-dijo subiendo las escaleras

-Pero mi niña no has comido nada desde ayer en la noche, te vas a enfermar, anda come solo un poquito -rogo

-No nanita enserio no tengo hambre-

-Por favor solo un tantito-dijo tomándola de la mano

-Ya te dije que no asi que no me fastidies-grito y corrió hacia su habitación, la ojos de la anciana se cristalizaron para luego verme a mí y murmuro algo que creo que fue "Ojala ellos no hubiesen muerto"

* * *

**iHola Divinuras!**

**Les traigo una nueva locura que se me ocurrió.**

**¿Alguna interesada en seguir leyéndola?**


	2. Chapter 2 Insoportablemente Bella

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

_******"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"**_

**"Insoportablemente Bella"**

Depués de el gran desplante que Isabella le hizo Sue, yo si había aceptado comer lo que preparo y estaba de mas decir que era exquisito.

Cuando termine decidí ir un rato a vigilar los alrededores de la mansión, cuando mi reloj marco las 11:00 pm me dirigí a mi habitación, subí las escaleras lentamente, iba a entrar en mi habitación pero vi la puerta de Isabella abierta me asome para ver si no estaba en peligro pero solo encontré a Sue acariciando el cabello de la caprichosa.

-Nanita ¿tu me quieres?-pregunto con voz patosa, podría jurar que estaba llorando

-Si mi vida te quiero hasta el infinito y mas alla ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Si nanita pero papa...-

-No mi vida tu papa te ama, pero esta equivocado, ya te eh dicho que jamas prestes atención a lo que él dice-

-Es que yo amo a mi papi nanita pero él me odia, me odia siempre me lo dice-dijo sollozando mas.

-No mi amor él no te odia solo esta... Confundido, Además dime algo ¿por que fuiste tan grosera con Edward?-pregunto y me congele.

_¿Por que le preguntaba sobre mi?_

-¿Con quién?-pregunto

-Edward.. El guardaespaldas, el chico todo sensualon de ojos verdes-dijo Sue y tuve que tapar mi boca para no reír.

-Ah él, Nanita tu sabes que no necesito a nadie que me cuide quizá antes me hubiese servido, pero ahora! ¿De que me pueden proteger? Eh perdido todo, solo me quedas tu nanita, por favor no me dejes de querer, acéptame asi, por que la Bella de la foto que siempre miras se murio en el bosque, y no va a volver jamas- Oí como Sue tambien llorara me asome un poco más y vi a Bella abrazada a Sue mientras ambas lloraban.

Era un momento demasiado intimo por lo que preferí alejarme, camine tratando de no hacer ruido, y me meti en mi habitación.

Una vez ya puesto mi pijama baje de nuevo a la cocina, la conversación de Bella y Sue me tenia pensativo

_¿Que le paso para que fuese asi?_

-Sabes muchacho deberías saber que cuando espías las conversaciones ajenas deberías mantenerte en una distancia en donde la sombra no se te viera-dijo Sue haciéndome sobresaltar

-Eh... yo... no. no estaba espiando solo pase por ahi..y -

-Cálmate que no te estoy reclamando nada, es solo una recomendación

-Sue ¿que le paso a Isabella para que se comportara asi?-pregunte curioso, Sue se sentó en un banquillo, y se quito el delantal.

-¿Sabes? Llevo treinta y dos años trabajando aqui, eh visto nacer a bella, y la quiero como si fuese mi hija, no puedo contarte lo que agobia a mi muchachita pero si puedo decirte que era la niña mas dulce y cariñosa del mundo-

-Solo dime una cosa Sue, ¿que debo y no hacer con ella? Lo menos que quiero es que en mi segundo día de trabajo me despida-dije tratando de hacer una broma, pero ella no sonrio

-¿Ves ese cuadro de ahi?-dijo señalando a un inmenso cuadro que se encontraba arriba de unos floreros -Esa mujer era la madre de bella, murio cuando mi pequeña tenía 15 años, fue devastador, ella era su mejor amiga, Bella cambio totalmente, ya no sonreía, y ya no era cariñosa, Dejo de venir a ayudarme en la cocinaba, se encerró en propio mundo de fantasía, Trate de ayudarla Edward pero Esa ya no era mi niña, un día llego a la casa toda mojada.. y... iHay muchacho! Yo no puedo contarte mas el resto solo le corresponde a mi niña, pero créeme cuando te digo que si hay alguien que merece amor esa es Bella-

Asentí y me levente de mi asiento para abrazar a Sue, nos mantuvimos en silencio por un rato hasta que entro Harry que era el esposo de Sue.

-¿Hay mujer que pasa?-pregunto

-Nada Harry es solo que Bella...-no hizo falta que dijera mas por que mis brazos fueron cambiados por los de Harry

-Yo sé mi vida que te lástima que sea asi, pero veras que la Bellita de antes volverá y nos hará pastel, Solo tenemos que tener fe-era increíble ver como todos aqui doraban a la déspota de Isabella, me sentí incomodo asi que preferí volver a mi habitación, no sin antes acercarme a la habitación de Isabella

Pero todo estaba en total silencio asi que solo me meti a mi habitación a tratar de dormir.

_-Vamos Juega conmigo-gritaba una niña de cabello marrón y ojos achocolatados, -Vamos edward juguemos-pidió extendiendo su manita._

_De pronto todo el hermoso jardín que nos rodeaba se convierto en un extenso y oscuro bosque donde no_

_Quedaba rastro de la niña, y en su lugar apareció Isabella._

_-Ayudame-pidio y baje la mirada hacia su ropa, que estaba toda sucia, rasgada y ensangrentada -Ayúdame-seguia_

Me levante de la cama, respirando entrecortadamente, Mi cara estaba con una ligera capa de sudor. Como un rayo corrí hacia la habitación de Isabella.

La puerta estaba cerrada, como cuando me meti a mi habitación, pero aun asi con cuidado de no hacer ruido, gire la perilla, y asome mi cabeza, para encontrar a Isabella tirada en el suelo inconsciente

* * *

**iHola Divinuras!**

**Segundo Capitulo de la caprichosa y el Gorlita**

**¿Les gusta?**


	3. Chapter 3 Majadera

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

_**"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"**_

_**.**_

**Majadera**

Después de llamar al doctor personas de Isabella, Todos los empleados de la casa estábamos afuera de la habitación de ella esperando noticias.

Era increíble como la apreciaban, era como si el dolor de ella fuese el de todos

La puerta de la habitación de Isabella se abrió y todos a la vez coreamos

"¿Como esta Bella?"

El doctor tenía el rostro afligido.

-Sue puedo hablar contigo unos minutos-pidió pero Sue negó con la cabeza.

-Mire Doctor, nosotros lo respetamos mucho, y todos estamos al pendiente de Bella y si algo le pasara créame que no tendríamos ningún motivo para estar en esta casa, asi que si tiene algo que decir será en frente de todos nosotros.

-Hay Sue ya no sé ni para que te propongo que hablemos a solas si siempre me dices lo mismo.. Bueno volviendo al tema, Sue hace ya un tiempo te pedí que cuidaras estrictamente la alimentación de Bella, Ah bajado considerablemente de peso, Voy a darte una lista sobre lo que debe consumir, Y si no la sigues estrictamente podríamos estar hablando de Anemia- Dijo el doctor y todos soltaron un jadeo.

-Pero Doctor estos últimos tiempo Yo me encargado de verla que coma, solo esta última semana que se ah llevado la comida a su habitación, pero le prometo estar mas al pendiente de su alimentación- Cuando el doctor termino de explicarnos el estado de Isabella, todos se dispersaron, y yo me dirigía a mi habitación pero habia algo que no me dejaba tranquilo.

Decidí que verificar que ella estuviese bien no era malo.

Yo era el encargado de su seguridad asi que entre a su habitación, la cubrí con la manta, y me agache en el suelo para levante la sabana que se habia caído y ahi estaban Cuatro platos con la comida Intacta

-Hay majadera si sigues asi terminaras por enfermarte.-susurre, y tome los platos, los coloque uno sobre otro para poder llevármelos.

-Creo que no entendiste que te quería fuera de mi vista, Estas invadiendo mi privacidad-dijo con voz patosa.

-¿Sabes? No deberías ser tan desconsiderada, Todos aqui estuvieron muy preocupados por ti-al decir eso escuche un bufido-Aunque no lo creas majadera ellos te quieren, y tu ni siquiera lo mereces, deberías dejar esa actitud tan frívola y agradecer que ellos están contigo-le dije llegando hasta la puerta.

-¿Y tu que sabes? No me conoces, no puedes juzgarme, Y que te quede claro que no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme, Lárgate- grito

_Y yo solo la mire. ¿Como alguien tan linda puede tener una lengua tan soez?_

-Que te largues!-grito levantándose de la cama, o al menos intentándolo pero con lo débil que estaba cayó sobre las mantas

Me apresure a llegar a ella y deje los platos en el suelo, le toque la mejilla, y ya se le habia bajado la temperatura, tal y como lo habia dicho el doctor.

Ambos estábamos muy cerca, Su piel era suave y delicada, Sus ojos eran como un enorme pozo que me invitaba a perderme en un mar de sensaciones.

Pero como siempre su bocota arruinaba todo.

-¿Que tanto me ves acaso te gusto?-pregunto y con un movimiento bruco alejo mi mano de su cara.

-Que pena que seas tan hermosa pero con unos sentimientos de porquería-dije y Sali de allí con los platos.

Quizá mañana ya no tenga empleo... pero al menos esa niñita debe entender que no puede ser grotesca con todos.

* * *

**iHola Divinuras!**

**Tercer Capitulo de la Majadera y el Gorlita**

**¿Les gusta?**


	4. Chapter 4 Histeria

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

_**"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"**_

_**.**_

**"Histeria"**

-Buenos días Sue-dije entrando a la cocine

-Hola cariño, siéntate y desayuna-dijo poniendo sobre la mesa, un sin fin de comida.

-Si claro, pero primero le llevare el desayuno a Isabella-dije tomando un poco de café, pan y jugo en una bandeja para llevárselos a la majadera.

-No no te molestes muchacho Bella despertó hace un par de horas, esta con Melanie en la sección de fotos-

¿Un par de horas? pero si apenas y son las ocho am.

-¿Sesión de fotos? ¿De qué o para qué?-pregunte metiéndome a la boca un pedazo de pan.

-Bella es la modelo principal de "Fashion Designer", y ahora mismo deben estar junto con varias modelos-

Nadie más comento nada, la verdad no me sorprende que Isabella sea modelo, tenía que aceptar que era guapa, pero tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, Ella era la clase de chica que se ve en las revistas promocionando perfumes caros y entre otras cosas. Con razón posee ese carácter.

-Se lo que estás pensando Edward pero déjame decirte que Bella no es ninguna superficial, al contrario es muy linda y generosa-aclaro

-Sabe, siento que estamos hablando de otra Isabella, la que conocí ayer es una déspota, grosera y majadera, pero usted la describe como si fuera un ángel, y es difícil de creer, cualquiera pensaría que tiene doble personalidad-dije burlón.

-Edward no puedes hablar así de alguien a quien tu no conoces, te estas quedando con una impresión errónea, ¿crees que todos nosotros cuidaríamos de alguien que sea pedante y grosera? No Edward, tú no sabes todo por lo que mi niña a pasado asíque no puedes juzgarla-

.

.

Después de mi pequeña disputa con Sue, fui a cepillarme los dientes y fui al jardín para ver la sesión de fotos

Al principio solo vi a varias muchachitas, en diminutos trajes bikinis de diferentes colores, pero poco a poco estas fueron alejándose de la tarima para que se abriera paso

A Isabella, quien era la reencarnación de un ángel, llevaba un bikini blanco muy corto, y unas inmensas alas tan blancas cual la pura nieve de las cumbres más inalcanzables...

Me quede como un idiota mirándola, Cada paso que daba, cada posee que reaizaba, era para mí como estar en el cielo.

De un momento a otro ella también fijo su mirada en la mía. Por un momento, solo por un momento pude notar que mirada no era fría ni escéptica, Era cálida y risueña, pero así de rápido como yo me fije en ello, su expresión volvió a cambiar para volverse burlona.

Me aclare la garganta y me puse mis gafas negras para que así no viera mis ojos.

Al rato empezaron a recoger cámaras y demás equipos

Todas las modelos que se habían retirado a camerinos, ya estaban vestidas y hablando con la encargada de la campana.

Lo extraño era que Isabella no aparecía.

Con disimulo fue a donde se encontraban las casas rodantes de las modelos, en donde se encontraba un tipo gordo, y moreno.

-Hola ¿podrías decirme cual es el camerino de Isabella?-pregunte

-Lo siento muchacho pero no te no puedo decir-dijo

-Mire yo soy el guardaespaldas de Isabella, y es mi deber estar pegada a ella las 24 horas del día así que has el favor de decirme donde esta-dijo con voz amenazante

-Ah, claro disculpe joven, es.. Ese ese de ahí, pero ahora mismo se encuentra con la señorita Melanie y no creo que pueda recibirlo

No le conteste y me encamine al camarote, la puerta estaba semi-abierta por lo que decidí entrar.

Jamás había estado en una casa rodante, y está a decir verdad era muy grande.

-Te dije Isabella que no debías comer tanto, iMirate! Pareces una ballena, ¿eso es lo que quieres iTerminar con tu carrera de modelo!?-oí que grito una mujer.

¿Isabella gorda?

-Lo... Lo siento Melanie e solo que tenía hambre y no pensé..

-iEs que ese es el problema Isabella no piensas! Lo único que quiero es que sigas la dieta que te ordene, porque si no tendré que sacarte de la agencia

-iNo! No Melanie, prometo que seguiré al pie de la letra esa dieta pero no me saques de la agencia-

-Mira Isabella, como modelo tienes un futuro prometedor pero espero que no me decepciones, ah! y vas viendo cómo te quitas esas libras de mas-dicho eso ultimo y salió de ahí. Al pasar a mi lado solo me vio con repugnancia.

iGenial otra con aires de Diva!

Decidí que me iba a quedar ahí hasta que Isabella este lista y fuera a comer algo.

-Esto es por ti mamita, tu sueño era que yo fuese modelo-susurro. Su voz se oía rota y cansada, me acerque a ella

BPV

- Esto es por ti mamita, tu sueño era que yo fuese modelo -susurre.

Recuerdo claramente como mi mamá amaba que me fotografiaran, yo era su princesa-

Aun no entendía como Melanie me decía que no comiera.

Si toda la semana no había probado bocado, Escondí todos los platos para Sue no los viera, y hoy solo tome un poco de leche.

Pero Si Melanie decía que estaba gorda era verdad. Y no podía... No podía permitir que me sacara de la agencia.

Tome una bolsa de plástico que estaba sobre la mesita.

Jamás lo había hecho, pero sabía cómo provocarlo.

Abrí la bolsa y la tome con una mano, mientras con la otra introducía dos dedos hasta el fondo de mi garganta. Se sentía incomodo pero no encontraba otra forma. Necesitaba bajar de peso rápido.

Saque mis dedos nuevamente y los volví a introducir mi dedo índice el dedo corazón en el paladar. Di unos masajes a la zona suavemente para no hacerme daño. Al principio bote mucha saliva pero volví a tocar mi úvula con un poco más de fuerza y agarre rápidamente la bolsa y la puse en mi boca. Expulsando todo lo que había comida.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-gritaron a mis espaldas haciéndome sobre saltar. Rápidamente puse la bolsa en donde había vomitado tras mi espalda. Y pase mi mano por mi boca por si acaso me había manchado.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar gorilita?-le dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo pero el ya había visto la bolsa.

-iDame la bolsa!-dijo acercándose más a mí pero yo por instinto me aleje a tal grado que toque la fría pared metálica de la casa rodante. Cerré los ojos.

-iDame la maldita bolsa!-volvió a gritar, no sé como pero él ya estaba muy cerca de mí, sentía su cuerpo pegado al mío, y rápidamente tomo la bolsa.

-No está bien Isabella no está bien iEres... Eres Bulímica!-dijo tomando con fuerzas mis brazos y agitándolos un poco -Es una enfermedad no puedes- De pronto todos los recuerdos que me había obligado a guardar muy en el fondo de mi mente salieron a relucir

-No me toques-grite y en un ágil movimiento zafe mis brazos de su agarre y le di una bofetada. Haciendo que el girara su cara. Llevo su mano a su mejilla que ahora estaba roja y me vio con los ojos desorbitados.

Aproveche para salir corriendo de ahí.

No quería que me tocara.

No quería volver a recordar.

Entre a la casa como si el infierno me quisiera llevar..

Porque eso era mi vida.. Un completo infierno.

-Mi niña ten te hice frutita... iBella que tienes mi amor!-pregunto Sue

_La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte, empapándome, el maldito bosque fue testigo de aquel acto cobarde. Mi cabeza aún estaba aturdida por el golpe, pero era consciente que esa noche marcaria mi vida por completo. Solo pude hacer un ovillo con mi cuerpo y llorar. Llorar por todo el dolor que sentía. Llorar por lo sola y abandonada que estaba._

Ignore todo lo que Sue decía y me metí a mi habitación poniendo el pestillo a la puerta.

Mi habitación era la única que conocía todo el odio que sentía por el mundo

El asco por la miserable vida que llevo

Y sobre todo los tragos amargos que Dios me había enviado.

Recosté mi cabeza contra la pared, y me deje caer en el piso.

Hacía mucho que no lloraba

Hacía mucho que no me sentía débil.

Empecé a reírme histéricamente al darme cuenta que lo único que me mantenía viva era Jasper. Si no fuera por el yo me habría echado a morir. Pero ahora Jasper no estaba, y necesitaba algo en que aferrarme, Las risas fueron transformándose en llanto, y caía en el piso.

-Mamita solo llévame contigo-susurre

**iHola Divinuras!**

**Cuarto Capitulo de la Majadera y el Gorlita**

**¿Les gusta?**


	5. Chapter 5 Peligro

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

_**"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"**_

_**.**_

**"Peligro"**

-iEdward! ¿Sabes que tiene mi niña?-pregunto Sue alterada.

-Sue, solo prepárale algo de comer, ya hablare yo con ella, no te preocupes que de esta se va a curar-le prometí.

-¿Curarse? ¿Qué es el lo que tiene mi niña?-pregunto tratando de subir las escaleras

-Nada Sue, solo ve hacer lo que te dije por favor-

-Pero...

-Por favor Sue, solo ve, Necesito decirle algo a la Señorita Isabella-pedí. Sue asintió y se metió a la cocina.

A pasos agigantados subí a la habitación de la majadera y ahora bulímica Isabella.

¿Es que acaso esa niña estaba loca?

¿Buscaba morir?

Ponía en riesgo su vida, Seguro que hacia esto por una estupidez.

¿Se le rompió una uña?

¿Le cancelaron su tarjeta?

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta escuche sollozos, asi que arrime mi oído a la puerta para oír mejor

-Mamita solo llévame contigo-susurro.

Eso fue lo unico que pude entender ya que varias de sus palabras se entremezclaban con sus sollozos haciéndome imposible entenderla.

Decidí que esperaría hasta que la comida estuviese lista. Y si fuese necesaria la obligaría a comer.

.

Habia pasado más de una hora de que le dije a Sue que preparara algo, asique asumí que estaría listo.

Baje las escaleras y me meti en la cocina.

-¿Bella esta bien?-pregunto Sue mientras servía en los platos la comida.

-Si, Sue esta bien, no te preocupes, Ahora dame ese plato que le llevare la comida-dije

-No Edward, ella no comerá si se lo llevas tu, déjame hacerme cargo-pidió.

-No Sue, Yo soy el encargado de cuidar el bienestar de la Majade... Digo de Isabella asi que yo se la llevo-

-¿Majadera? ¿Ese es el sobrenombre de mi niña?-Pregunto Sue con una sonrisa.

-Pues... es que Tienes que aceptar que le queda como anillo al dedo-

-Pues es el mas original que eh oído "gorilita"-dijo Sue mofándose de mi sobrenombre, que por cierto odiaba.

-Hay Sue, esa niña esta loca, pero bueno dámela- Una vez que Sue me entrego toda la comida, subí hasta la Habitación de la majadera.

Como no me iba a esperar hasta que ella me abriera, Sue me dio la llave de la casa.

Con cuidado de que no se me regara nada deje los platos en el piso e introduje la lleve en la cerradura. La deje entre abierta y tome los platos nuevamente, Con mi pie la Abri por completo y entre.

-Majadera...-dije cuando entre pero ella no estaba en su habitación.

De pronto escuche la llave de la regadera cerrándose. Asi que me apresure a dejar los paltos en la mesita de noche para darle intimidad para que se cambiara.

Pero no contaba con que ella saliera asi.

Estaba cubierta con una pequeña toalla que apenas y le llegaba a tapar sus partes íntimas. El cabello se le pegaba en la cara... Y una pequeña gota de agua se metió de entre la toalla bajando por su muy buen formado pecho.

-iPervertido!-grito y empezó a tomar todo lo que estuviese a su alcance

Zapatos

Almohadas

Carteras

Calcetines

Y una braga... iSi me lanzo una braga!

La tome entre mis dedos y me la quede viendo, ella inmediatamente se sonrojo y eso la hizo verse adorable.

-iSuelta eso! iFuera! Sal de aqui-grito.

Y eso solo hizo que me carcajeara. De verdad se veía avergonzada.

-Vale ahora te sirvo de payaso-dijo seria. Pero de un momento a otro ella empezó tambien a carcajearse por lo ridículo de la situación.

Cuando ambos nos controlamos ella se aclaro la garganta y nos sumergimos en un silencio incomodo.

-Eh...-dije aclarándome la garganta- Yo... te... le traje su comida Isabella-dije señalando los platos.

-Gracias pero no tengo hambre-dijo volteándose y entrando al baño nuevamente y dejandome parado ahi y con su braga en mi mano.

La deje en la cama. Y me senté en la alfombra esperando que ella saliera.

Como dije asi tenga que obligarla ella iba a comer

Al rato salía vistiendo un jean, una polera grande y su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta.

-¿Sigues aqui? Mira gorilita que te quede claro, tú te encargas de que nadie me golpee, me insulte ni me agreda físicamente, pero de ahi a que me traigas mi comida No, ese no es tu trabajo. –dijo

-Sé que no comenzamos muy bien, No te agrado y tampoco es mi mayor sueño hacerlo, pero si vamos a trabajar juntos al menos podríamos empezar con el respeto-sugerí

-Mira, esté...- estaba pensando- como te llames- tenia la voz altanera- yo- se señalo-no tengo por que ser amable contigo- rió- ni que fueras algo importante- tu solo eres un simple carcelero- me miro directo a los ojos- así que no te debo ningún respeto al contrario, tu me lo debes a mi-

-Eres la persona mas pedante, egocéntrica y majadera del mundo, iNo sabes que es el respeto! No puedes pedir algo que tú no das... Si quieres que te respete pues respétame a mí-

Ella iba a responderme pero inmediatamente Sue ingreso corriendo a la habitación.

-Bella, Bella tu papa esta aqui-dijo alterada. La expresión de Bella cambio de enojo a miedo.

¿Por que temía tanto a su padre?

-Dile que no estoy nanita por favor-

-Lo siento mi vida, pero vio tu coche afuera y te esta esperando en el despacho-

Jamas habia visto a nadie mas palida que Isabella, podría jurar que incluso empezó a temblar.

**BPV**

-Nanita, acompáñame por favor no... No me dejes sola con el-rogué.

Sue asintió y me dio un apretón en mi mano.

Respire y ambas bajamos las escaleras mientras el gorilita venia a nuestras espaldas.

Llegamos a la puerta del despacho, y Abri la puerta ahi estaba el ser que más dolor habia traído a mi vida.

-iVaya! hasta que por fin la diva se digna en aparecer-exclamo con desdén

Jamas seré lo suficientemente buena para él.

Jamas seré la hija que quiere.

Pero no dejaría que me humille.

-Sue retírate y tu tambien-dijo señalando a Edward

-Lo siento señor pero mi deber es cuidar de la seguridad de Isabella y por lo visto ella no esta gusto aqui-dijo. Quizá si ahora no estaría tan petrificada de miedo le hubiese dicho a Edward que no necesitaba que me cuidara.

Pero si, si lo necesitaba, Necesitaba que alguien velara por mi bienestar.

-Pues el que paga tu sueldo soy yo, Además soy el padre de esta... Niña asi que si te digo que te retires lo haces y tu Tambien Sue-

-Lo siento señor, pero no me iré, yo voy a acompañar a mi niña-

-Hay mira que bonito, todos preocupados por Bella, iLargo de aqui o los despediré a todos!-grito, y ese grito hizo eco en todo el despacho.

-Na...Nanita ve... ve a la cocina igual tu edward, yo estaré bien-dije titubeante. Si despedía a Sue yo me quedaría sola, y el haría de mi lo que quisiera

- No mi niña-respondió Sue, Esta de mas decir que era la única que no temía a Charlie, por que ya lo habia visto en sus peores momentos.

-Sue vete, ¿si? Por favor-dije tomándola de la mano y caminando con ella hasta la puerta -Gritare si te necesito pero vete, por favor no quiero que te corran-

-¿Y tu no piensas largarte?-dijo Charlie a Edward.

-Como ya le dije Señor mi trabajo es proteger a la señorita Isabella, asi que no pienso moverme de aqui-Se veía tan decidió, tan lindo, tan fuerte, tan varonil... Y Tan mierda como todos los demás.

-Mira Edward, ¿crees que yo peligraría con mi padre?-le pregunte. Y yo sabía la respuesta

Si... Si peligraba con él.

Aunque el no lo sabia, asi que simplemente salió de allí. Y yo me preparaba para la tormenta que se me avecinaba

**iHola Divinuras!**

**Quinto Capítulo de la caprichosa y el Gorlita**

**¿Les gusta?**


	6. Chapter 6 Tormentas

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

_**"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"**_

_**.**_

**Tormentas**

Un mes pasó desde la última vez que vimos al padre de la majadera. Aun no entendía que paso ese día. Y por que Isabella se comporto de esa manera.

_Sue tenía la vista clavada en ella, como si esperara el menor ruido para ir a atacar con todo._

_-¿No crees que exageran? Es solo su padre no es como si el la fuese a lastimar-dije_

_-Eso es por que tú no conoces a Charlie Swan-susurro._

_Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar por lo que me pareció mucho tiempo._

_Al rato la puerta se abrió violentamente e Isabella salió corriendo escaleras arriba, acompañada por Sue y por mi hasta que la voz de Charlie nos lo impidió._

_-¿A donde creen que van?-pregunto saliendo con una sonrisa triunfante_

_-No sé que le hizo Charlie pero te juro que ser mas despreciable que usted no existe-susurro Sue._

_-El hecho de que lleves trabajando aqui desde hace mucho, no te da derecho a nada, Aqui eres como todos, una simple empleada y si no te gusta ilargate! Ahora sírveme algo de comer-ordeno y Sue se dio la vuelta y se metió a la cocina._

_-Y dime Edward ¿hace mucho que eres guardaespaldas?-_

_Yo no le respondí y subí a ver a Isabella, por mas que esa majadera sea insoportable era mi deber cuidarla y ya habia fallado._

_Antes de que yo pudiese entrar a su habitación ella salió de ahi con el cabello suelto y bajo las escaleras, yo la seguí sin decir nada. Tomo las llaves de su auto y abrió la puerta._

_-¿Acaso yo te eh dicho que puedes salir Isabella?-pregunto Charlie desde el comedor._

_-Y acaso yo te pedí permiso-respondió._

_-Cierra a puerta y siéntate-ordeno Isabella bufo pero termino por obedecer_

_Cuando paso nuevamente a mi lado me fije que algo habia cambiado en su rostro_

_Un horrible moretón en la cara_

Isabella no ah salido de su habitación desde entonces, y La tal Melanie no habia vuelto, según Sue me dijo el próximo comercial seria en tres semanas asi que Isabella estaba libre hasta entonces.

Ambos nos turnábamos para llevarle la comida, aunque siempre Sue se la entregaba y yo unos minutos después entro a su habitación a vigilar que se coma todo.

Pero ahora estábamos solos en la casa la majadera y yo. Ya que era el día de descanso de todos. Y aunque este "todos" me incluía a mí, yo preferí que darme.

Bueno no tenia opción a decir verdad,. Ya que en la televisión predijeron que hoy caerían una de las más fuertes tormentas del año y preferí no arriesgarme, por lo que despache al otro guardaespaldas que iba a venir a cuidar a Isabella mientras yo tenía mi día de descanso.

/:/

Tal y como lo predijeron estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, asi que tome en un plato la comida y toque la puerta Al rato Isabella abrió con unas ojeras terribles, estaba muy pálida y sus ojos estaban aguados.

-¿Es...Estas bien?-pregunte, mas ella no fijo sus ojos en mi y solo tomo los platos cerrándome la puerta en la cara

Era obvio que algo ocurría con ella, y eso me preocupaba

Aunque no quiera aceptarlo esa niña me importaba y mucho.

Y Solo hoy no la molestaría obligándola a comer, me fui a mi habitación y espere a que oscureciera, pensando que asi se calmaría la lluvia pero fue todo lo contrario cada vez se hacia mas fuerte

Volvi una vez más a revisar toda la casa para cerciorarme que nada malo pudiera pasarle a Bella, y subí a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me tendí en la cama donde el sueño se apodero totalmente

.

-iNoooo!-se oyó un grito desgarrador haciendo que me levantase brevemente, tome mi pistola que la tenía en uno de los cajones de mi mesita de noche y corrí a la habitación de Isabella, pero para mi sorpresa no habia nadie mas que ella.

Que se retorcía en su cama

-iNoo!-volvió a gritar...

Fue un grito que rogaba por vida, estuve tentado a despertarla pero no quería ponerla nerviosa -Por favor... Por favor... iAuxilio! Edward... iEdward ayúdame!-gritaba mas fuerte...

-Isabella-le susurre moviéndole un poco el hombro pero ella no se despertaba -Bella... Bella cariño despierta-empecé a moverla un poco mas fuerte -Bella por favor despierta- grite y ella abrió sus ojos asustada, y se abalanzo a mí.

-Gracias.. Gracias a dios-sollozaba abrasándose cada vez mas fuerte a mi -Gracias.. Gracias-repetía.

-Ya shh calma cariño fue solo un sueño-le susurre acariciando su cabello.

-Por favor... Por favor no me dejes...No me dejes-susurro antes de volver a dormirse en mis brazos.

La mantuve asi por un buen rato, esperando que se despierte y me gritara que la soltara pero no lo hizo, asi que la recosté en su cama y la cobije.

-Descansa princesa-susurre y le di un beso en su frente antes de salir de su habitación.

Guarde la pistola nuevamente en el cajón, y me recosté en mi cama

¿Que pasaba con Isabella?

¿Quien la lastima?

Definitivamente ella sufre y yo no sé como ayudarla.

**iHola Divinuras!**

**Sexto Capitulo de la Majadera y el Gorlita**

**¿Les gusta?**


	7. Chapter 7 Acercamientos

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

_**"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"**_

_**.**_

"**Acercamientos"**

Me habia pasado toda la noche afuera de la puerta de Isabella, por si me necesitaba o yo necesitaba verla.

Ya no podía negármelo, esa niña se metió dentro de mi corazón... No sé si por su frialdad y despotismo, pero no dejare que la lastimen.

Aun no amanecía, así que puse mis brazos sobre mis piernas y mi cabeza sobre estas de modo que pudiera dormir un poco.

Aunque la puerta no tardo en abrirse, yo no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos. La verdad desde que llegue aquí no eh dormido más que cuatro horas diarias, pero ella lo valía.

-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí -pregunto o creo que lo hizo. -Ed.. Gorilita..i Hey!-Abri mis ojos lentamente, y me la encontré vestida con un culero que dejaba ver sus largas y blancas piernas, Una polera que remarcaba su figura.. Y para darle ese toque angelical que tiene llevaba el cabello suelto que caía sobre sus hombros.

-Edward... Oye vamos despierta-dijo parándose pero no lo hice, quería ver que haría si me quedo afuera de su habitación.

Aunque su reacción si era la típica de la majadera.

Se dio la media vuelta y bajo las escaleras pero en el último escalón tropezó y ahi si tuve que levantarme y correr hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunte

-¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa? iNo ves que me caigo y tu me preguntas si estoy bien!-grito enfadada. -Ok... Ok lo siento, no no estoy bien... Me duele... Me duele el tobillo-

-¿Puedo verlo?-

-No me digas que aparte de gorilita, buen chef e insoportable también eres médico-dijo burlona.

-Gracias por lo de buen chef... y Si cuando eres guardaespaldas debes saber de todo, asi que si me permites-dije mientras pasaba un brazo por detrás de sus piernas y otra la colocaba en su espalda para que no se cayera.

-No que haces... iSueltame!-dijo cuando empecé a subir con ella las escaleras.

-Yo soy el médico aqui majadera asi que te callas-dije riendo pero ella solo bufo y asintió.

-A tu habitación o la mía-pregunte

-En la mía no tengo nada con lo que puedas curarme iduh!-dijo riendo.

-Ok...ok iNo hay por que irse directo a la grosería niña!- Empuje la puerta con el pie y entramos, en esta posición no podía encontrar el interruptor asi que a ciegas la deposite en la cama, pero ella tenía bien aferrada sus manos a mi camisa lo que hizo que cayera sobre ella.

La electricidad nos envolvió... o al menos a mí.

Sentir la calidez de su cuerpo era el cielo. No podía ver nada pero ella no se veía molesta ni mucho menos incomoda.

Asi que decidí aprovechas... Acerque mi cara a su mejilla y deposite un beso en ella.

Aunque me moria por besarla, ella no estaba lista y ahora que sabia que la quería no podía permitirme que me despidiera.

-¿vas a quedarte ahi o me vas a curar?-dijo soltando mi camisa.

-Si... Si claro, solo... Solo déjame prendo la luz-dije incomodo.

Cuando todo estuvo alumbrado me fije en sus mejillas que estaban sonrojadas.

Se veía preciosa

-Bueno vamos icurame!-dijo

Fui a tomar una pomada y un vendaje de mi botiquín de primeros auxilio.

-Ok... te dolerá solo un poquito-le dije, puse un poco de la pomada en mis manos y tome su pie, empecé a untarle suevamente.

-Hay... me duele-se quejo y yo frote un poco mas despacio

-Listó ahora no te muevas voy a vendarte-le avise.

Tome el vendaje y lo desenrolle para poder colocárselo.

Una vez cuando termine no me aguante las ganas y me agache rápidamente, para besar su pie herido. Con recelo levante mi rostro para encontrarme con la mirada divertida de Bella -Eh... es que mi... mi mamá decía que asi se curan mas rápido-dije. Y no era mentira, mi madre siempre que nos lastimábamos después de ponernos algo sobre la herida nos daba un beso.

-Es... Una buena madre-dijo agachando la cabeza.

No... No estés triste... Siempre digo algo malo.

Bella se giro para ver el reloj en mi mesita de noche y marcaba 1:00 Am.

La lluvia aun no cesaba pero ya no caía tan fuerte como antes... o eso pensaba pero cayó un rayo que hizo que la electricidad se fuera.

-Estúpida lluvia-espeto Bella haciéndome reír.

-No te gusta la lluvia-dije

-A nadie le gusta la lluvia gorilita, me iré... Me iré a mi habitación... Gracias por curarme eres buen médico.

-No podrás caminar por lo menos dos días Isabella, no te eh curado por completo solo te eh vendado, en cuando amanezca por completo de llevare al médico-dije.

-No seas dramático Gorilita estoy bien-dijo e intento pararse pero como no veíamos nada casi se cae peor yo la tome de los brazos.

-Mira majadera, duérmete en mi habitación, yo dormiré en el sofá ¿si? No hagas mas berrinches ve a dormir-dije poniéndola nuevamente en mi cama.

-Vale... Vale pero mantente bien lejos de mí-dijo, y yo como el idiota enamorado que soy me acosté en el pequeño e incomodo sofá.

.

.

-Edward... Edward-susurraban. -Edward despierta-dijo un poco más fuerte.

-Edward-grito y me lanzo algo que cayó en mi cabeza y de la impresión termine en el suelo provocando que ella se riera -Lo siento no quería que te cayeras pero.. ¿Podrías podrías acostarte conmigo? Digo... A dormir claro... a dormir no es que vayamos a... a es que... tu y yo-tartamudeaba.

-Ok ok.. Tranquila me acostare contigo a dormir-dije riendo mientras me paraba.

Tenía que controlar mi corazón para que no se saliera de mi pecho.

Dormiré con ella.

Con mi ángel.

Lentamente me recosté en la cama y me cubrí con la manta.

Sin querer nuestras manos rozaron,

-iCarajo! Edward estas helado-grito apartándose de mí.

-Y que esperabas el sofá es incomodo y hace mucho frio.-me queje

-Lo siento no quería quitarte tu espacio-dijo avergonzada.

-Nah! no pasa nada majadera, ya duérmete que recién deben ser las 3am-le dije

Paso un buen rato y yo no podía conciliar el sueño.

El tenerla tan cerca de mi era una tortura.

Sabía que ella tampoco estaba dormida. Pero no quería asustarla asi que me gire a ella y me acurruque en su pecho.

La sentí tensarse pero luego ella tambien me rodeo con su brazo y acaricio mi cabello.

-¿Como te metiste tan dentro de mi?-susurro.

**.**

**iHola Divinuras!**

**Séptimo Capitulo de la Majadera y el Gorlita**

**¿Les gusta?**

**Muchas de ustedes me han preguntado que tiene que ver JASPER en el fic, pues mucho la verdad. Aclarare sus dudas tanto como vaya avanzando el fic.**

**Muchas Gracias por sus lindos Reviews mis chicas!**

**Gracias por ser parte del Team Gorilta&Majadera**

**O como ****Bella Kristen Marie Swa**** La declaro "TEAM VIOLEMOS AL GORILITA" c:**

**GRACIAS A TI MEJOR AMIGA QUE AUNQUE YA TE TENGA HARTA CON MIS ESCRITOS SIEMPRE ESTÁS AHÍ PARA DARME IDEAS... MELANIE BALLADARES TE QUIERO ZOMBIE-COMEOREOS**

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha****, ****,**** stewpattz , karenov17 , violeta azucena, Kassia, be-yessy, sara, isa Kathe, ****shamis****,****Andrea 14 de Cullen****,**** Galery,****Tellus****, ****Bella Kristen Marie Swa****,**** Vaneetche,**** kryztal331, RoAgusPatzz**** ,****rifub-tlne-robsten**** ,****,****Magita de Pattinson**** ,****, ****Kjmima****, **** .LUTZ**

**Y a todas las lectoras fantasmas**

**Un besotes y nos leemos el Sábado.**


	8. Chapter 8 Veinte preguntas

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

_**"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"**_

_**.**_

**"Veinte preguntas"**

La estrepitosa lluvia dejo de caer, para dar paso a un día soleado y hermoso, o al menos yo lo veía asi. Tener a Bella entre mis brazos era una sensación indescriptible, llena de emociones, de alegría y sobre todo de paz.

Ella es todo lo que necesito. La tenia bien aferrada a mi pecho, agache mi rostro y lo puse sobre su cabello e inhale su inconfundible aroma

Fresas

Con mi dedo levante un poco su rostro y la observe detalladamente, se veía tan pacifica y hermosa.

De pronto empezó a removerse y yo cerré mis ojos tratando de parecer dormido. No quería incomodarla, sabia de ante mano que detestaba todo contacto físico y yo no le iba a dificultar mas las cosas.

-¿Qué?-murmuro, y con su mano quito mi brazo que lo rodeaba, quería protestar y decirle que no podía apartarme pero decidí callarme.

Intento levantarse pero eso solo hizo que ella terminara estrellándose con el piso, y yo rápidamente me levante pero me enrede en la manta y también termine cayendo en el piso.

-Creí que estabas durmiendo-dijo con burla.

-Tu con el ruido que hiciste me despertaste-mentí y desenrede mis piernas de la manta y la tome en brazos para que se acomodara en la cama.

-Te traeré algo de desayunar-le dije.

-Oye no soy inutil yo puedo hacerlo sola-

-Y yo jamas dije que lo eras solo que Yo quiero prepárate el desayuno asi que no seas orgullosa y quédate aqui-ordene mientras me ponía calzado, y Sali de la habitación directo a la cocina

.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras teniendo cuidado de que no se me cayera nada.

Abri la puerta espacio haciendo que Bella se sobresaltara y lanzara algo al piso.

-Perdón... No quise asustarte-me disculpe, deje la bandeja en la pie de la cama y tome lo que habia tirado -Ellos.. Ellos son mi familia-dije tomando la única fotografía que tenia de ellos.

-Se ven muy unidos -dijo con pesar.

-Si lo somos o solíamos serlo-dije apenado. Desde que Jasper desapareció Alice no es la misma... perdió su chispa, ya no es la carismática duende a la que todos amábamos, ahora era un pobre imitación de ella.

-¿ya no lo son?-pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Que te parece si jugamos alas veinte preguntas mientras comemos?-le prepuse

Pareció pensarlo un poco pero termino por asentir -Vale, pero primero hoy no soy ni la majadera ni tu el gorilita Somos Bella y Edward, dos .. Amigos que comen juntos-dijo riendo.

-Vale vale... Bella-sonreía al recordar sus palabras en nuestra primera conversación.

_Para ti soy Isabella, solo mis amigos pueden llamarme Bella_

Tome la bandeja y la traje mas cerca de nosotros, me meti dentro de la manta y tome una fresa.

-Come-le dije y ella tomo una tostada con un poco de recelo -Vale yo empiezo... ¿Por que eres modelo?-dije. No sabía que preguntar la verdad, quería saberlo todo pero no sabia por donde empezar.

Ella era desconcertando.. Sus silencios me asustan.

-Eh... pues ese era el sueño de mi madre asi que como ella ya no esta pues yo quiero al menos que se sienta orgullosa de algo que si hice bien-dijo con melancolía.

-Yo se que tu madre donde quiera que este... te ama y esta muy orgullosa de ti-le dije.

-Ojala fuese asi... Bien me toca ¿por que eres guardaespaldas?-pregunto

-Pues mi familia y yo no.. No tenemos muchos recursos asi que tenía que buscar empleo y Pues un día cuando estaba saliendo de el supermercado la asaltaron a una anciana y yo perseguí al ladrón y lo molí a golpes, la señora me ofreció empleo como su guardaespaldas y me fue recomendando con sus amigas-le dije sonriendo si no fuese por Carlotta Sandler quizá mi familia y yo ahora estaríamos viviendo en un puente... -Bueno mi turno... ¿Que es lo más gracioso que te ah pasado?-pregunte

-Pues cuando estaba en el instituto teníamos que hacer un proyecto de biología y me toco hacerlo con... Nahomy.. Si Nahomy y pues ella era una bravucona y yo la flacucha que no sabe defenderse entonces no le hacia caso a sus bromas y me halo el tirante del brasier y salió disparado y todos voltearon a vernos y la tirita cayó en la cabeza de la maestra asi que tuve que salir corriendo para acomodármelo…ah y me gane dos días en detención junto a Nahomy-dijo sonrojada

Empece a reírme de tan solo imaginarme.. Aunque mas ganas me daban de conocer a esa Bella tierna y generosa de las que todos hablan.

Pasamos toda la mañana haciéndonos varias preguntas... Por ejemplo ahora se que le fascina

La literatura inglesa.

Que ama el musse de chocolate

Que su color favorito es el gris y el verde.

Que ama la comida italiana

Que detesta el frio

Que le encanta la naturaleza

y que su lugar favorito en el mundo es Jacksonville.

-Si te lo juro y entonces Mike se cayó sobre mí y dijo... -Bella estaba acotándome una de sus tantas anécdotas del instituto hasta el timbre de mi teléfono nos hizo sobresaltar.

No nos habíamos dado cuenta que nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas por lo que Bella deshizo nuestra unión rápidamente.

-Un momento iré a contestar-dije

Me levante de la cama y fui a la mesa en donde esta el teléfono.

-Edward Cullen al habla-dije en modo de saludo.

-Hay Edward debes volver a casa...Carlisle...Carlisle acaba de tener un pre-infarto y estamos en el hospital-decía Rosalíe sollozando.

-Pe.. Pero ¿como? Yo...yo salgo para alla-dije

-Ven pronto te necesitamos-

Deje el teléfono sobre le mesa, tome lo primero que encontré y me meti al baño para cambiarme, cuándo Sali encontré a Bella esperándome

-¿Que pasa? ¿a donde vas?-pregunto

-Mi.. Mi papá... mi papá ah tenido un pre-infarto-dije agitado mientras metía las cosas que necesitaría

-Edward..Haber cálmate.. ¿Si? Necesitamos estar con la cabeza fría, Hazme una pequeña maleta para mí y yo Llamare a Tyler para que nos tenga listo el avión-dijo.

-¿Qué? Bella no voy a dejar que viajes conmigo.

-Es que no te lo estoy preguntando Edward... Voy a ir contigo... no como tu jefa voy como tu amiga asi que por favor haz lo que te pedí-suplico y yo asentí.

Le traje una muda de ropa y la deje en el baño para que se cambiara.

Al rato ambos estábamos vestidos y Bella conducía hacia el aeropuerto.

-Cálmate si todo estará bien-dijo dándome un apretón a mi mano.

Bajamos del auto, Bella dijo que alguien vendría a recogerlo asi que no puse objeción.

Tomo su teléfono.

-Hola Doctor, si.. Si Soy Isabella Swan, No no se preocupe estoy bien quisiera pedirle que por favor viaje a Phoenix lo más pronto posible... Si ¿Puede ser hoy?.. Si muchas Gracias doctor, lo esperamos aqui-dijo y corto la llamada.

-¿Para que lo llamaste?-pregunte.

-Edward... El doctor vendrá con nosotros para revisar a tu padre.. Si no te preocupes, nuestro vuelo sale en una hora y media.

.

Cinco horas después llegamos al aeropuerto de Phoenix junto con el doctor Ephrain.

Ayude a Bella a caminar hasta llegar al taxi ya que ya hacia bastante con acompañarme.

-¿A donde?-pregunto el taxista

-Al Century hospital-pedí. Aun no sabia como iba a pagar ese hospital, era demasiado caro y no contábamos con mucho dinero.

Las manos de Bella y mías seguian entrelazadas y eso es algo en lo que el doctor se fijo y sonrio.

Veinte minutos después llegamos al hospital, Bella soltó mi mano y me indico con la cabeza que fuera donde mi familia.

-iEdward!-grito Alice echándose a mis brazos y empezó a sollozar.

-¿Co...Como esta papá?-pregunte

-El médico hace poco nos dijo que el pre-infarto se produjo por exceso de estrés... Es nuestra culpa hermano iVamos a perder la casa!-dijo Emmet quien por primera vez no sonreía.

-Yo.. iDiablos! ¿A cuánto haciendo la hipoteca?-pregunte.

-A 25.000 dólares... iDios! Edward hemos estado trabajando como locos pero no podemos conseguir ese dinero apenas y tenemos dos mil-dijo Rosalíe recargándose en el pecho de Emmet

-Ya veremos como solucionamos eso y mama?-pregunte.

-Esta adentro con Papa-

-Buenas noches soy el Doctor Ephrain Fords-dijo el doctor llegando con Bella hacia mostros.

-iAy!-dijo Bella cuando casi pierde el equilibrio, yo me apresure a llegar a esa y la senté en un sillón de la sala de espera.

-¿Estás bien?-le pegunte acariciando su mejilla.

-Si...si eso no importa ¿Como esta tu papa?-pregunto preocupada.

-Esta estable, mi madre esta con el-dije

Alguien se aclaro la garganta haciendo que ambos lo miráramos.

-Hola Soy Emmet y...

-iOh por dios! Tu eres Isabella Swan.. Eres la modelo-grito Rosalíe acompañada de Alice.

-Eh... si soy .. Yo soy-dijo nerviosa.

-Chicas compórtense-dije

-¿Comportarme? Cállate Edward-dijeron y me empujaron para poder conversar libremente con ella.

.

La noche nos cayo y Todos estábamos sentados en el piso ya que depués de nosotros llegaron con otro herido acompañado de sus familiares supongo.  
Todos eran personas mayores asi que terminamos cediendo nuestros asientos. Mejor dicho Bella nos obligo a hacerlo.

Mi reloj marcaba las 11:00 pm.

-Chicos vayan a la casa yo me quedare hoy-dijo mamá.

-Señora... No quiero ser entrometida pero por que no va descansar..Usted y sus hijos.. Edward y yo.. Podemos quedarnos aqui y avisarles si el médico dice algo-dijo Bella intimidada.

-Hay niña que no me digas señora.. Soy solo Esme.. Y no podemos abusar mas de ti cariño.. Trajiste a mi hijo en un avión en primera clase, contrataste un médico particular y debes estar exhausta por el viaje... Edward llévate a la señorita a descansar.-

-Pe...

-Bella por favor ven debes descansar mírate ya mismo y te caes de nariz por el sueño-le pedí -te dejaré en un hotel y yo regresare para quedarme.

-Haber Cullen te recuerdo que yo no vine aqui a ser un estorbo, al menos déjame ser de ayuda.. Esme por favor vayan a descasar El gori.. Edward y yo nos quedamos-dijo riendo.

-iHuy hermano! te tienen dominado-dijo Emmet riendo. Pero a la final en el hospital solo nos quedamos Bella y yo.

**iHola Divinuras!**

**Octavo Capitulo de la Majadera y el Gorlita o debo decir Edward y Bella.**

**¿Les gusta?**

**En dos capítulos más Jasper aparecerá y estoy segura que no se lo esperan.**

**Muchas Gracias por sus lindos Reviews mis chicas!**

**Gracias por ser parte del Team Gorilta&Majadera**

**O como ****Bella Kristen Marie Swa****La declaro "TEAM VIOLEMOS AL GORILITA" c:**

**EN ESPECIAL GRACIAS A TI MEJOR AMIGA MEL, SABES QUE TE ADORO Y SIN TI NO SOY NADA.!**

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha,****,****stewpattz , karenov17 , violeta azucena, Kassia, be-yessy, sara, isa Kathe,****shamis,Andrea 14 de Cullen,****Galery,Tellus,****Bella Kristen Marie Swa,****Vaneetche,****kryztal331, RoAgusPatzz****,rifub-tlne-robsten****,,Magita de Pattinson****,,Kjmima,****.LUTZ,** **, ****Rose Cullen Manson**

**Y a todas las lectoras fantasmas**

**Un besotes y nos leemos el Sábado.**


	9. Chapter 9 Apoyo

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

_**"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"**_

_**.**_

**APOYO**

Bella alrededor de la una de la mañana se quedo dormida en mi hombro y yo no tarde en hacerla compañía.

Aunque este no era el lugar idóneo el sentir su cuerpo cerca al mío me daba paz.

Ambos estábamos sentados en el piso abrazados y cubiertos por mi chaqueta.

-Edward.. Tengo frio.. Abrázame-dijo Bella tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

Yo sonrei ya la atraje mas a mi.-Gracias Bella-dije besando su frente

.

Oi unas cuantas risitas a mí alrededor pero no quería despertarme asi que pegue mas a Bella a mí y hundí mi cabeza en su cuello haciendo que ella se vaya de espaldas y yo sobre ella.

-iCarajo! esta helado-grito Bella empujándome y sentándose.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar .

-Buenos días bellos durmientes-dijo Emmet

-Hay dios nos quedamos dormidos-dijo Bella

-iNo! ¿de verdad Bella? Si no me dices no me doy cuenta-dijo Emmet riendo.

-Sarcástico-dijo sacándole la lengua-

-Bella, ayer me olvide de hacer que revisaran tu tobillo-dijo

-No no te preocupes ya ni me duele-

-Y yo no eh dicho lo contrario pero para estar seguros.

Obligue.. o bueno técnicamente arrastre a Bella a que le sacaran una radiografía de su tobillo pero gracias al cielo no tenía nada y solo le pusieron una nuevo vendaje el cuál era solo condicional.

El doctor tambien habia anunciado que nos podíamos llevar a papá a la casa ya que el doctor Ephrain le dijo que estaria al pendiente de mi padre desde allí.

.

Todos estábamos en mi auto, excepto Mama que subió en la ambulancia junto a papá.

-Tenemos que organizarnos para pagar lo de hospital-dije mientras conducía.

-¿Pero el doctor dijo que ya estaba pagado.. Creí.. Creímos que tu lo habías pagado edward-dijo Emmet y yo solo pude regresar a ver a bella quien al percatarse de nuestra inquisitoria mirada empezó a jugar con sus manos y mirar hacia otro sitio.

-Te lo pagare Bella-le dije

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo que me pagues, lo eh hecho con mucho gusto. Asi que aceptalo y cállate- -dijo frunciendo el seño.

-Pero no quiero deberte nada-

-No lo haces.. Mira deja de ser tan orgulloso, ok, unos cuantos dólares no es anda y además tu familia me agrada asi que voy a ayudarlos te guste o no-dijo haciendo un puchero. –Por favor Eddie, Vamos aceptalo no seas orgulloso, Dejame ayudarte-pidio hacindo voz de niña.

Tenía tantas ganas de besarla pero.. Control Cullen Control.

-Bella no estamos de acuerdo el hecho de que tu seas la novia de Ed no te da ningún tipo de responsabilidad con nosotros.. No es correcto que seas tu quien asuma los gastos del hospital-

¿Novia?

Rosalíe habia dicho ¿Novia.?

-Eh.. Este Edward y yo.., no no somos novios-dijo Bella sonrojada e incómoda.

Un silencio sepulcral se instalo en el auto y prefiero que se quede asi.

.

Lo que mas me preocupaba era que la casa en la que todos vivíamos era sumamente pequeña.. Apenas y teníamos un solo baño, Mamá y Papá compartían una habitación al igual que Rosalíe y Alice, Emmet y yo tambien.

Estacione el auto y ayude a bajarse Bella mientras los demás bajan las maletas que trajimos.

Hice que se apoyara en mí y entramos a mi hogar.

-Bienvenida a nuestra Casa-dijo mamá, mientras echaba algo sobre lo que estaba cocinando.

-Es muy hermosa y acogedora Esme.. Es un hogar-+dijo con un deje de melancolía.

-Pues tu ya eres parte de nuestra familia pequeña.. Vamos siéntense les serviré de comer-dijo poniendo los paltos sobre la mesa y sirviendo en cada uno lo que habia preparado.

Todos estábamos muy hambrientos Incluso Bella que tímidamente pidió otro palto de comida.

Me alegraba mucho que no haya vuelto a vomitar.. No dejaría que otra vez alguien le metiera a la cabeza la idea de que Estaba Gorda… Ella era perfecta, hermosa.. Y no era mía

-Edward.. ¿Donde dejamos las maletas de Bella?-pregunto Emmet.

-Déjalas ahí, la llevare a un hotel en donde se hospeda el doctor-dije

-¿un hotel? pero si se puede quedar aqui-dijo Esme sonriendo.

-Eh... si Edward si a tus padres no les molesta que me quede pues no creo que sea necesario gastar en un hotel-dijo

Y es asi como Bella termino durmiendo no solo en mi habitación si no tambien en mi cama.

Y no me quejo es solo que me daba vergüenza que conociera mi origen.. Ella era adinerada, mimada y complacida en todos sus caprichos..

¿Que le podría ofrecer un simple guardaespaldas como yo?

**iHola Divinuras!**

**Noveno Capitulo de la Majadera y el Gorlita o debo decir Edward y Bella.**

**¿Les gusta?**

**Ya mismo aparecera Jasper y nos aben el problemón que ocasionara. **

**Muchas Gracias por sus lindos Reviews mis chicas!**

**Gracias por ser parte del Team Gorilta&Majadera**

**O como****Bella Kristen Marie SwaLa declaro "TEAM VIOLEMOS AL GORILITA" c:**

**EN ESPECIAL GRACIAS A TI MEJOR AMIGA MEL, SABES QUE TE ADORO Y SIN TI NO SOY NADA.!**

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha,,stewpattz , karenov17 , violeta azucena, Kassia, be-yessy, sara, isa Kathe,shamis,Andrea 14 de Cullen,Galery,Tellus,Bella Kristen Marie Swa,Vaneetche,kryztal331, RoAgusPatzz,rifub-tlne-robsten,,Magita de Pattinson,,Kjmima,.LUTZ,** **,****Rose Cullen Manson**

**Y a todas las lectoras fantasmas**

**Un besotes y nos leemos el Miércoles.**


	10. Chapter 10 Besos Confusos

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

_**"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"**_

_**.**_

**Besos Confusos**

_-Edward iAyudenme! No dejes que el me atrape- decía Mi Bella  
Nos encontrábamos nuevamente en el mismo ocurro y frio bosque.  
-iEdward!-grito.  
Mi Bella estaba tirada en el suelo. Trataba de llegar hasta ella pero me era imposible.__  
Corrí y corrí cada vez más, pero eso no lograba llegar hasta ella... Cada paso que daba hacia que me alejara de ella._

_De pronto un viento helado cubrió todo el lugar.  
Era como si el bosque trataba de devorarla, ella trató de sujetarse para no caer pero no lo consiguió.__  
-iBella!-grite a todo pulmón pero ella ya no estaba.  
-iBella!-grite_

-Edward... iEdward! iDespierta!-

-¿Bella?-pregunte abriendo mis ojos -Gracias ... Gracias estas aqui-dije mientras la atraia a mi pecho y besaba su rostro.-Yo.. Perdóname Bella perdón-susurraba.

-Ya..ya Cálmate-dijo abrazándome.

Cuando mi respiración se regulo ella poso su vista en la mía -¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunto y yo asentí.  
-Lo.. lo siento fue solo una pesadilla, ya paso.. Estas bien y eso es lo que importa-declare sin soltarme.

.

-Buenos días muchachos se ven cansados ¿Por que no van a descansar más?-dijo Mamá sirviéndonos el desayuno  
-No Esme no te preocupes por nosotros .. Déjame yo les sirvo a los demás mejor ve a ver a Carlisle-sugirió Bella.

-Como crees cariño eso sería abusar de tu generosidad-  
_  
Bella no es ninguna superficial, al contrario es muy linda y generosa_  
esas eran las palabras que Sue uso para describir a Bella.. Era ella, esta bella era la que todos adoramos.

-Al contrario Esme Lo hago con gusto-Mama asintió y le llevo la comida a papá -No estás esperando que lo haga yo sola gorilita asi que levanta ese lindo trasero que tienes y ayúdame a servirles el desayuno a los demás.-

-Ya sabia yo que tenía un lindo trasero-me mofe haciendo que se sonrojara-Ah y otra cosa Majadera quedamos que somos amigos si que yo soy Edward y tu Bella ¿vale?

-Vale vale.. Ahora apúrate- Ambos pusimos en las bandejas los desayunos

Y se las llevamos a los chicos. Por mas que insistí en que yo podía hacerlo solo pero Bella alegaba que ya no le dolía el pie.

-Bien ya los alimentamos Yo lavo la vajilla y tu secas ¿va?-dijo

-No hace falta Bella yo lo hago, mejor ve a descansar- le dije, ella me miro y asintió, lentamente se sentó en el banquillo de la cocina y se quedo ahí - ¿Qué va mal Bella?-le pregunte llegando a ella y arrodillándome y tomar su mano.

-No importa Edward-dijo.

-Si importa y mucho-

-Edward por primera vez no me siento ignorada y mucho menos humillada, Déjame ayudar no me trates como si me fuera a romper, Soy mas fuerte de lo que crees.. Por favor no me subestimes-pidió

-Entonces Tu lavas y yo seco-dije riendo.

La tome de la mano y la deje parada cerca del lavabo, tome el delantal floreado que mi madre suele usar y se lo puse.

Lleve los platos al lavabo y le tendí el detergente para lavarlos.

-¿Puedo poner algo d música?-pregunto

-Claro ¿que te gustaría escuchar?-pregunte.

-¿Que es lo que tienes?-

-De todo la verdad, desde Debussy hasta Green Day, asi que tienes muchas opciones para elegir-

-Dame tu reproductor de Musica-pidio.

-No.. No tengo reproductor-dije avergonzado-Tengo una pequeña radio en donde coloco mis CD´s Podemos escucharlo ahi si gustas-dije.

-Es perfecto tráelo, pro no pongas ningún Cd solo deja que la radio decida-dijo riendo.

Coloque la radio en la pequeña mesita y la conecte en el toma corrientes.  
Ajuste una emisora. Empezó sonar una de mis canciones favoritas "She will be love" Me pareció que ciertas partes de la canción hablaban de Bella.

Sin querer empecé a cantarla mientras Bella rodaba los ojos y lavaba los platos

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times

But somehow I want more

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her  
Every time she falls, yeah

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)  
And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
(I don't mind spending every day)  
(Out on your corner in the pouring rain)  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

-Me alegro que seas guardaespaldas por que como cantante te mueres de hambre-dijo riéndose una vez que termino la canción.

Tome su húmeda mano y la hale hacia mí para que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran pegados.  
Con mi mano libre acaricie su mejilla y luego la puse por detrás de su cuello acerque mi rostro hacia el de ella.

-E..Edwrd no...

-iSh! Bella- Finalmente acerque mis labios a los suyos, al principio fue un simple roce que hizo que ambos nos estremeciéramos pero poco a poco ambos nos lanzamos a un beso fiero y demandante, deshizo mi agarre de su mano y la puso en mi nuca para profundizar más el beso.

-Edward dice mama si pue... iMierda! perdón yo.. Yo olviden que estuve aqui me voy- dijo el inoportuno de mi hermano al cual en este instante quiero ahorcar.

Bella se separo de mí y yo la abrace por la espalda y deje un beso en su cuello pero ella me alejo bruscamente y me encaro con lágrimas en los ojos

-Nunca me vuelvas a besar no me toques.. iTe odio Edward!-grito y salió de la cocina, yo me quede congelado en mi sitio.

¿Qué diablos paso?

iMierda!

**iHola Divinuras!**

**Noveno Capitulo de la Majadera y el Gorlita o debo decir Edward y Bella.**

**¿Les gusta?**

**En el siguiente capítulo Jasper hará su aparición**

**Muchas Gracias por sus lindos Reviews mis chicas!**

**Gracias por ser parte del Team Gorilta&Majadera**

**O comoBella Kristen Marie Swa La declaro "TEAM VIOLEMOS AL GORILITA" c:**

**EN ESPECIAL GRACIAS A TI MEJOR AMIGA MEL, SABES QUE TE ADORO Y SIN TI NO SOY NADA!**

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha,,stewpattz , karenov17 , violeta azucena, Kassia, be-yessy, sara, isa Kathe,shamis,Andrea 14 de Cullen,Galery,Tellus,Bella Kristen Marie Swa,Vaneetche,kryztal331, RoAgusPatzz,rifub-tlne-robsten,,Magita de Pattinson,,Kjmima,.LUTZ,** **,Rose Cullen Manson,** **,**

**Y a todas las lectoras fantasmas**

**Un besotes y nos leemos el Viernes**


	11. Chapter 11 Huyendo de ti

_La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos._

_"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"_

_._

**"Huyendo de ti"**

Habia pasado alrededor de una hora de que Bella salió huyendo de mi.

¿No le gusto el beso?.. Si fuese asi no me hubiese correspondido

Definitivamente la mente de Isabella Swan es un enigma para mí.

-Hermano vengo a disculparme por lo que paso, yo no pensé que ustedes iban a bueno ya sabes, Lo siento-dijo Emmet entrando a la cocina en donde yo seguia sin poder asimilar el hecho de que ella se fuera- Edward ¿Estás bien?-pregunto.

-No.. Bella se fue Emmet, yo... yo la bese y ella tambien yo creí, yo creí que ella me quería pero ino! ella prefirió irse y dejarme aqui parado como el gran imbécil que soy..-dije aceleradamente y no estaba seguro si me entendió.

-Edward Podre ser infantil pero no soy idiota, Créeme que ella tambien te quiere Lo eh visto cuando estuvimos en el hospital tu rostro reflejaba dolor y el de ella igual, Tu dolor es su dolor, Asi que no digas que no te quiere por que yo se que lo hace. Quizá la asuste por haber entrado asi de pronto, pero hablare yo con ella y le hare entender que no hay nada de malo en un beso-

-iNo! Emmet yo puedo con esto, No te metas por favor, este es un asunto entre ella y yo, y si ella sintió algo en eso beso que me lo diga por que creo que no le eh podido mandar alguna otra señal de que la amo, Solo me falta poner un letrero que diga "Propiedad de Isabella Swan" No me voy a humillar, si ella me quiere me va a buscar-declare.

**BPV  
**

No sabia cuando habia caminado, pero si estaba cansada.  
El sol quemaba incesantemente mi piel, Mis pies me dolían horrores.

Pero no quería volver..  
¿Que le iba a decir?

Nada.. Su toque no fue como el de Laurent, No me lastimo pero yo si lo hare con el.  
La asquerosa y mierda vida que tengo lo dañaran,..  
Cuando sepa.. Cuando el sepa lo que me ah pasado me dejara y va a odiarme.  
Prefiero tenerlo a mi lado aunque sea como mi guardaespaldas por que jamas podre esperar ser algo más.

-iTaxi!-grite cuando vi que se aproximaba a mí. Este paro y yo me subí a el rápidamente.

-Buenos días Señorita ¿a donde la llevo?-pregunto con voz amable.  
le di las direcciones para llegar a la casa de Edward llegamos al cabo de un rato.

-¿Cuánto le debo?-pregunte.

-Siete dólares.. Señorita ¿me regala su autógrafo?-pidió tímidamente mientras orillaba el auto -Mi nieta es gran admiradora suya ¿por favor?-pidió

-Cla..Claro a ¿a nombre de quién?-pregunte sorprendida

-A nombre de Paola..Paola Segovia-dijo -Mi nieta la idolatra... Siempre dice que cuando crezca será como usted-dijo riendo pero yo no..

¿Ser como yo?  
Un maldito zombi que solo vive por vivir.  
Já mi vida no se la desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.

Solo atine a sonreír y entregarle el papel en donde puse mi autógrafo.  
-Gracias Señorita que tenga un buen día-dijo despidiéndose yo baje del taxi y respire dos veces antes de entrar a la casa.

Tome la perilla de la puerta y entre sintiéndome como una intrusa. Esta era una familia unida... Una familia a la cual yo no pertenecía..

Debía irme de aqui cuanto antes, subí las escaleras de forma silenciosa y entre a la habitación en donde ayer habia dormido en brazos de un ángel.

Debería estar feliz, al menos Dios se apiado de mí y me regalo unos cuantos momentos de felicidad. No podía arrepentirme de el hecho de haber conocido a Edward.. Pero ahora él se quedara con un pedazo de mi

Empece a guardar cada cosa que era mía en el bolso en donde Edward habia traído mis cosas. Me calce unos nuevos zapatos y respire.  
Esto es lo correcto Bella no dañes a mas personas..  
¿Acaso no te basto con lo que ya has hecho?

Jasper  
Renne  
Laurent  
Ethan  
Sue  
Harry

A todos los eh dañado de forma inconsciente Y no podía agregar a esa lista tambien a Edward lo amaba demasiado como para hacerlo.

-¿Te vas?-preguntaron a mis espaldas. Era Alice que estaba recargada sobre el umbral de la puerta-¿por que te vas?-volvió a preguntar.

-Eh.. Es que tengo que irme Alice, E..Ephrain me esta esperando en el hotel-mentí.

-Bella se que la casa es pequeña y no tiene los lujos ostentosos a lo que estas acostumbrada pero.. Puedes quedarte-pidió

-Alice los lujos no es lo que hecho de menos es sol que... me siento..

-Déjala que se vaya Alice, no la necesitamos aqui, es más creo que me cobrare los días libres que no tome por haberme quedado cuidando a la señorita Swan por su lección en el tobillo-dijo Edward entrando a la habitación y tomando su móvil.

-iEdward! No seas grosero-dijo Alice

-Yo soy agradable con gente que se lo merece y yo a la señorita le debo mi obediencia-dijo con rencor.

Es lo mejor Bella  
Asi no lo dañas a él.. Y no te sigues creando falsas expectativas

-Tiene razon señor Cullen, además Alice no creo que sea correcto que yo..-trague en seco-me quede en casa de ustedes, cualquiera podría mal interpretarlo, mi hotel me espera y Señor Cullen no se preocupe que se le aumentara un dinero en su salario por haberse quedado a "cuidarme" Ahora si me permiten permiso-

No llores  
No seas débil  
Mírame Edward al menos mírame una última vez.

-Ya llame al taxi creo que sería mejor que lo esperara afuera de mi casa Por favor-dijo señalándome la puerta.

-Si... si tiene razón discúlpeme por mi intromisión- Sali de ahi tomando mi péquenlo bolso.

Al rato llego el taxi y me monte en el.

-Cuida mi corazón por que lo eh dejado contigo-susurre antes de que este arrancara llevándome al hotel.

**EPV**

iMierda!

iMierda!

¿Por que dije eso?

iLa corrí!

Yo no quería que se fuera solo.. Solo quería que me dijera que me quiere.

-Ahora si te pasaste Edward ¿Como se te ocurre correrla de nuestra casa? Mira por mas que ustedes tengan diferencias o tu estés enojado toda mujer merece respeto.. iNo dijiste que la amabas!-grito enfurecido Emmet mientras salía de la casa para buscar a Bella.

-iAlice! iAlice cálmate!-decía Esme. Emmet y yo nos miramos con pesar.

iLas pesadillas volvieron!

-Vamos con Alice Emmet te prometo que yo misma iré a hablar con Bella pero Alice nos necesita

Ambos subimos las escaleras hacia la habitación de Alice peor no estaba allí asi que empezamos a buscarla y las encontramos en mi habitación.  
Pero Alice no estaba dormida... Estaba sosteniendo una foto mientras mama la abrazaba.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Emmet,

-La odio.. La odio tanto-dijo Alice

-Alice ¿que tienes?-pregunte alterado.  
Jamas la habia visto tan alterada.

Alice se deshizo del agarre de mama y corrió escaleras abajo. Tardamos en responder y oímos las llantas del su auto chirriar.

-Toma mis llaves-dijo Emmet y ambos nos montamos en el volvo a seguir a Alice.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Emmet -Me siento tan impotente, hace días que no tenía otro ataques como estos.. Creí creí que los estaba superando pero.. No.. no es asi.-

-Tu sabes cuando Ama Alice a Jasper, y su desaparición la ha matado en vida-dije con pesar.

Hace ya Cuatro años de que Jasper habia desaparecido dejando a Alice con un embarazo inesperado.. Un embarazo que no llevo a concluirse ya que Alice habia dejado de comer y el bebe murio.

**PREGUNTA-PREGUNTA PREGUNTA**

**¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

**Ok no Ahora si tengo una duda chicas, estoy pensando en escribir un nuevo fic pero tengo dos ideas y no se por cual decidirme, por ello les dejo Aquí los dos sumarys, y ustedes me dicen cual les parece mejor ¿vale?**

EDWARD ES UN PADRE OBSESIONADO CON ENCONTRAR UNA MAMÁ PARA SU HIJA, RECORRE MILES DE SITIOS EN EL MUNDO PARA ENCONTRARSE CON LA PATOSA Y ABURRIDA ISABELLA SWAN.. PERO ELLA NO PODIA RECHAZARLO ¿VERDAD?

* * *

DE PRONTO LOS FLASHES VINIERON A MÍ, EL ME HABÍA MANIPULADO A SU ANTOJO, YO NO ERA ISABELLA SWAN COMO EL ME DIJO, YO NO ERA SU MUJER, PERO AHORA LE PREGUNTA QUE DEBÍA HACERME ES ¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS ESTOY AQUÍ VIVIENDO CON UN DESCONOCIDO QUE DICE SER MI ESPOSO?

* * *

**iHola Divinuras!**

**Onceavo Capitulo de la Majadera y el Gorlita **

**¿Les gusta?**

**¿Ahora saben de que más o menos Trata La relación De Jasper Bella y Alice?**

**Muchas Gracias por sus lindos Reviews mis chicas!**

**Gracias por ser parte del Team Gorilta&Majadera**

**O comoBella Kristen Marie Swa La declaro "TEAM VIOLEMOS AL GORILITA" c:**

**EN ESPECIAL GRACIAS A TI MEJOR AMIGA MEL, SABES QUE TE ADORO Y SIN TI NO SOY NADA!**

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha,,stewpattz , karenov17 , violeta azucena, Kassia, be-yessy, sara, isa Kathe,shamis,Andrea 14 de Cullen,Galery,Tellus,Bella Kristen Marie Swa,Vaneetche,kryztal331, Ro,AgusPatzz,rifub-tlne-robsten,,Magita de Pattinson,,Kjmima,.LUTZ,** **,Rose Cullen Manson,** **Thaab****,** **PaguMaravilla**

**Y a todas las lectoras fantasmas**

**Un besotes y nos leemos el Domingo**


	12. Chapter 12 iVivir!

_La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos._

_"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"_

_._

**"Vivir"**

**Alice Pov**

Manejaba como loca.

Ella pagaría por todos estos malditos años en los que eh vivido con dolor y odio.

¿Como pudo hacerme esto Jasper? El dijo que me amaba que volvería por mi pero no lo hizo.

ime dejo! E Isabella Swan es la culpable.

_-Alice te prometo que nos iremos tu y yo, pero debo volver a mi ciudad a arreglar unos pendientes, y cuando lo haga tu y yo empezaremos una vida lejos.. Solo tu y yo mi amor-_

_-No vayas... No te vayas Jasper tengo un mal presentimiento, Vete mañana pero no hoy si.. Por favor- rogué bañada en lagrimas_

-Te juro que nada malo va a pasarme ¿si? Solo cuídate.. Cuídate por que tu eres mi vida. Y para asegurarme de que jamas me dejes.. Alice Marie Cullen Platt ¿me harías el grandísimo honor de ser mi esposa?-pregunto arrodillándose.

_De pronto todas las miradas de las personas se centraron en nosotros_

_-Te amo y si quiero ser tu esposa es lo que mas anhelo-dije besándolo_

No volvió.. No lo hizo ipor ella!

Se por la tarjeta que encontré junto con la fotografía de Jasper y esa zorra que estaría en el Hotel Imperial.

Baje de el auto y me acerque a recepción.

-Buenos días Bienvenida al..

-No tengo tiempo dígale a Isabella Swan que necesito hablar con ella-ordene.

-Lo siento jovencita pero la señorita Swan dio órdenes estrictas de que nadie la molestara-

-Llámela y dígale que Alice Cullen esta aqui-

Mirándome con molestia tomo el teléfono

-Si Señorita Swan, disculpe que la moleste pero aqui en recepción se encuentre Alice Cullen y desea hablar con usted.. Si claro Esta bien Adiós señorita-dijo colgando el teléfono.

-Puede pasar la señorita se encuentra en el Pent-House-dijo

Pent House... iClaro! Maldita riquilla

Cuando estuve a punto de tomar el asesor vi a edward y Emmet en la recepción y como la idiota esa me señalaba, entonces ellos fijaron su vista en mi y pretendían acercarse, Yo me meti en el ascensor y presione el botón de subida haciendo que se les cerrara impidiéndoles seguirme  
Ahora tenía que darme prisa no tenía tiempo

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la parte en donde se encontraba el PENT HOUSE, Sali de allí y golpee la puerta de la habitación de esa.

-Alice que sorpresa no te esperaba.,. Ven pasa-dijo la muy cínica apenas entre.

-¿Como puedes ser tan sinvergüenza?-dije entrando y cerrando la puerta- ¿Creíste que jamas me enteraría? ¿Donde esta? Claro esta aqui iverdad! Vino a burlarse de mi... Pero esta vez no.. Antes lo mato-dije sacando la pistola que guarde en la parte de atrás de mi pantalón.

-A...Alice ¿Que dices? ¿De que estás hablando?-pregunto temblando y tratando de esconderse.  
-me arruinaste la vida una vez pero de esta no sales viva maldita perra-le grite.

-iAlice! iAlice!-oí las voces de mis hermanos en los pasillos.

-iAuxilio!-se atrevió a gritar Isabella.

-iBella! Bella ¿Dónde estas?-pregunto edward. Esa aprovecho mi distracción y corrió hacia el baño pero tropezó con un mueble en el intento.

-Pagaras por esto Isabella Swan, Pagaras por haberme quitado al unico que hombre que eh amado en mi vida-dije caminando hacia ella, las posibilidades de que ella huyera eran nulas. Y esa era mi ventaja.

-Alice.. Yo lo amo de verdad No fue mi intención, pero tu relación con el jamas habría podido llegar a ninguna parte.. Es un imposible, Alice por favor-dijo llorando.

¿Como podía decir eso?

Jasper y yo éramos almas gemelas

-iCallate! Tú no sabes. El me ama... Me lo ah dicho, Tu te metiste entre mostros y ahora pagaras pro eso-grite llegando hasta ella y tomándola del cabello. Puse mi arma en su cuello y la pegue contra de la pared.

-iAlice! ¿Que estas haciendo? ibaja el arma!-grito Emmet entrando a la habitación.  
Maldito doctor... Pero iNo! el no va a impedir que me vengue de ella.

-iBella! No...no Alice por favor baja el arma-pidió Edward viendo con desamparo a Bella.

-iNo se mueven! No se muevan por que les juro que voy a matarla-grite quitando se seguro de la pistola y poniéndola esta vez en la cabeza.

-A..Alice por favor Sueltame..Por favor-suplico llorando.

-iCallate! esto es tu culpa... Tu te metiste con mi hombre y vas a pagar por ello iEntendiste!-le dije.

Solo tenía que apretar el gatillo y ella moriría

**BPV**

Ella sostenía el arma apuntándome tan mortalmente tan solo de pensar q en cualquier momento podía decir adiós a esta vida.

No puedo rendirme tan fácilmente

Quiero una vida alado de Edward...

Quiero decirle cuanto lo amo

Necesito vengarme de Charlie

-Alice por favor.. iSuéltala!-dijo Edward tratando de acercársenos, pero yo con la mirada le suplique que no lo hiciera.  
El no merecía morir, Yo si.

Aproveche ese momento de distracción para agarrar la pistola, ella se volteo a mi...

Clavo sus verdes orbes en mí.

Ella trataba de quitarme el arma.

Ella la movía para arriba y yo trataba de moverla hacia abajo.

Solo tenía que lograr quitársela pero ella estaba al borde de la locura, y en estos momentos era más fuerte que yo

Ella para matarme... Y yo para vivir.

Estaba paralizada.

Muerta de miedo.

-Te amo Edward-dije antes de que el arma se disparara

Su mirada constataba el horror que yo sentía

Cerré los ojos tratando de olvidar lo que sucedía a mí alrededor

Ignore los gritos de esas tres personas que estaban en la habitación.

**Ayyy, Dioos, quedé temblando con este cap! Quien más lo hizo? No fui la única, verdad?**

***Daya se va a esconder debajo de su cama para que no la maten. **** Ups, sí lo sé… Es cruel* ^ISOY BUENA OS EH DEJADO UN ADELANTO!^**

**Doceavo Capitulo de la Majadera y el Gorlita**

**Pero si alguien aun me quiere viva les dejare un mini-adelanto.**

_**-Necesitamos un donador urgente o se nos muere-dije sollozando.**_

_**-Lo sentimos Señor Cullen, pero este tipo de Sangre no lo tenemos, si no lo consigue en menos de veinticuatro horas, la joven morirá-**_

**¿Ahora saben de que más o menos Trata La relación De Jasper Bella y Alice?**

**Muchas Gracias por sus lindos Reviews mis chicas!**

**Gracias por ser parte del Team Gorilta&Majadera**

**O comoBella Kristen Marie Swa La declaro "TEAM VIOLEMOS AL GORILITA" c:**

**EN ESPECIAL GRACIAS A TI MEJOR AMIGA MEL, SABES QUE TE ADORO Y SIN TI NO SOY NADA!**

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha,,stewpattz , karenov17 , violeta azucena, Kassia, be-yessy, sara, isa Kathe,shamis,Andrea 14 de Cullen,Galery,Tellus,Bella Kristen Marie Swa,Vaneetche,kryztal331, Ro,AgusPatzz,rifub-tlne-robsten,,Magita de Pattinson,,Kjmima,.LUTZ,** **,Rose Cullen Manson,** **Thaab,** **PaguMaravilla**

**Y a todas las lectoras fantasmas**

* * *

Respecto a la elección de tramas que en el capitulo anterior les expuse El ganador es….

DE PRONTO LOS FLASHES VINIERON A MÍ, EL ME HABÍA MANIPULADO A SU ANTOJO, YO NO ERA ISABELLA SWAN COMO EL ME DIJO, YO NO ERA SU MUJER, PERO AHORA LE PREGUNTA QUE DEBÍA HACERME ES ¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS ESTOY AQUÍ VIVIENDO CON UN DESCONOCIDO QUE DICE SER MI ESPOSO?

Empezare a publicarlo cuando termine el fic **Psicópata ó Papá devuélveme mis manitos.**

**Un besotes y nos leemos el Martes**


	13. Chapter 13 Sin decir Adiós

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

_**"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"**_

_**.**_

**"Sin decir Adiós"**

**EPV**

-iAlice!-grito Emmet al ver a mi hermanita caer al piso.

Yo no podía moverme estaba en shock.  
Hacia un momento pensé que la mujer que amo moriría.

-Déjame revisarla muchacho, llama a una ambulancia-dijo Ephrain

-iBella!-dije llegando hasta ella, con mi manos acune su rostro y deje un beso en sus labios, pensé que me gritaría o saldría corriendo pero solo sonrio y tomo mi mano llevándome hacia mi hermana.

-iHasta que te encuentro!-grito Melanie entrando a la habitación -iSanto cielo! Isabella ¿Estás bien?-preguntó mirando la escena y empujándome para abrazar a Bella -iDios! ¿Estás herida?-pregunto mirándola de pies a cabezas hasta que fijo su vista en la blusa que estaba con manchas de sangre.

-Eh...si si estoy bien-

-Llamare a la ambulancia-dijo Melanie tomando su celular- Deeben revisarte, tienes un moretón en la cara-

-No hace falta ya la a llamado Emmet-dijo el doctor.

Unos minutos después la ambulancia llego y Emmet subió con Alice.

Hale a Bella para que me acompañara al hospital ya que quería que también la revisaran

-Isabella ven para acá-dijo Melanie

Yo mire con desamparo a Bella.

Quería que se quedara conmigo, Quería decirle que le amaba pero ella no me dejaba.

-Ve con Alice te llamo luego-dijo quedándose en la habitación

No dije nada y baje hasta el estacionamiento y tome mi auto

Quince minutos después llegue al hospital en donde ya estaba mamá, papá, Rose y Emmet sentados en la sala de espera donde todos estaban llorando

-¿Ella... Ella esta...?

-iNo! iNisiquiera lo pienses!-dijo Mamá abrazándose mas a mi padre

El doctor salió después de lo que me pareció una eternidad

-Familiares de...-El doctor bajo su mirada para corroborar el nombre en la tabla de información -Alice Cullen-dijo

-Somos nosotros-respondimos a coro

-Lamentablemente la bala perforo varios órganos provocando que perdiera mucha sangre-el doctor detuvo su relato para mirarnos, se aclaro la garganta para que dejáramos de sollozar y continuo -Lo preocupante es que necesitamos seis pintas de sangre ORH Negativo-

-Pues hagan la transfusión iYa!-dijo mi madre

-Lo sentimos Señora Cullen pero este tipo de sangre no lo tenemos, si no lo consiguen en menos de veinticuatro horas, la joven morirá-anuncio -Lo siento mucho, estoy tratando de contactarme con varios hospitales que posean ese tipo de sangre, Cualquier cosa les estaremos avisando, con su permiso-

-Necesitamos un donador urgente o se nos muere-dije sollozando.

-Mi pequeña bebé-dijo mi madre.

Ninguno miembro de mi familia tenía ese tipo de sangre, excepto mi padre quien por su enfermedad no podía donar.

Algo tenía que hacer pero mi hermana no moriría hoy

**BPV**

-Sabes que cada paso que des debes avisarme, i¿Qué hago si Charlie me pregunta por ti Isabella/? iEres un inconsciente! e sido demasiado blanda contigo, asi que toma tus cosas en este instante que ya tengo los pasajes del avión, regresaremos a Forks hoy mismo, Ah y ese muchachito Edmund que te cuida queda despedido-dijo metiendo mis prendas en el bolso.

-i¿Qué?! No puedes despedirlo, el... el necesita el dinero-proteste

-iEse es problema suyo no es mío! Que se busque otro trabajo-dijo como si nada.

Necesitaba saber si Alice estaba bien  
Si Edward estaba bien.

-Solo... Solo déjame ver como esta Alice-dije

-¿Quién es Alice?-

-La chica.. Que.. Que intento matarme-admití.

-iTu no vas a ver a esa mocosa! ¿Acaso no te basta con el peligro en el que has estado hoy?, Por cierto, apenas lleguemos a Forks denunciaremos a esa loca y ve a cambiarte de blusa esta toda llena de sangre-

-iElla no esta loca! Solo esta enamorada- De su hermano-pensé.

¿Cómo Alice puede estar enamorada de Edward?  
iSon hermanos!... iEs incesto!

-iPues como sea! La denuncia la haremos allá, ahora camina-dijo halándome del brazo

Me deje meter en el auto, y conducir hasta el aeropuerto. Ni siquiera dije una sola palabra.

-¿A que ahora sale nuestro vuelo?-pregunte mientras me removía incomoda en el asiento de espera de el aeropuerto.

-En cuarenta y cinco minutos-dijo mientras seguia hojeando una revista de modas.

-Ah... ¿Puedo ir al baño?-

-¿Para qué?-

-¿Como que para que? itengo que ir al baño!-dije

-Vale ve, pero no tardes-

-¿No me dejaras en la puerta del baño para vigilar que no me escape?-pregunte sarcásticamente

-No uses ese tono conmigo Isabella ahora ve antes de que te obligue a quedarte aqui-

La ignore y simule caminar al baño.  
Cuando estuve cerca de la puerta me apresure para salir de aqui.

-iEs Isabella Swan!-

-iLa modelo!-gritaron varias personas haciendo que Melanie girara la vista hacia mí.

-iIsabella!-grito Melanie, levantándose deprisa y viniendo hacia mí.

-iIsabella! iDame tu autógrafo!, iTómate una foto conmigo!-gritaban varias pero yo solo Sali de ahi a toda prisa y me monte en un taxi.

-Al Century Hospital-dije mientras miraba por la ventana trasera a toda la multitud que deje allí atrás, Vi claramente como Melanie también pedía otro taxi y venia tras de mi

-iAcelere!-grite

Las llantas del auto chirriaron y varios minutos después llegue a mi destino

Sabía que tendría unos cinco minutos como máximo antes de que Melanie apareciera ya que odiaba conducir rápido

-Tenga-dije entregándole veinte dólares

-Su cambio-dijo cuando Sali volando-literalmente-hacia el hospital

-Quédeselo-grite sin voltear a ver.

-iEdward! iEdward!-grite a todo pulmón

-iShhhh!-grito una anciana, pero la ignore y seguí corriendo.

-i¿Bella?!-dijeron a mis espaldas

-iRose! iOh! Rose lo siento tanto, te juro que yo no..-balbuceaba

-iBella!-sollozo -Alice, esta muy grave, iSe va a morir!-exclamo guindándose a mí y llorando a mares

¿Morirse?

¿La maté?

¿Ahora debía agregarla a mi lista?  
Creo que la llamare  
"Lista de personas que desafortunadamente conocieron a Isabella Swan"  
Jasper  
Renne  
Laurent  
Ethan  
Sue  
Harry  
Y recientemente iAlice!  
iY si lastime a Alice! iLastime a Edward!  
Si lastimo a Edward y Alice iLastimo a los Cullen!

i¿Por qué no me Mori en el bosque?!

-Be..Bell ¿Por que lloras?-pregunto Rose limpiando unas cuantas lágrimas que se escaparon de mis ojos.

-Cuéntamelo todo pofavor-pedi

-No sé mucho Bella, pero sé lo que ocurrió en tu hotel-dijo viéndome con pena

-Rose Te juro que yo no quería…-

-Lo sé Bells, ya aclararemos esto, Pero necesitamos 8 pintas de sangre ORH negativo en menos de Veinticuatro horas o Alice morirá-

-¿ORH Negativo?-pregunté -iYo tengo ese tipo de sangre!-dije

-iRose aqui estas!-dijo Emmet, sus ojos ya no tenían ese destello de picardía de cómo cuando lo conocí.

-iOsito! iBelli va a donar!-grito abrazándolo.

-iBella!-dijo viéndome con ojos esperanzados-¿Harías eso por nosotros?-pregunto

-Haría eso y más, démonos prisa-dije caminando

La verdad tenia pavor a la sangre, desde que Renne murió cada vez que veo sangre mi estómago se revuelve, y eso empeoro con el tiempo.

Hable con el doctor quien me explico que solo podía donar una pinta de sangre y que depués de ello perdería fuerza y quedaría somnolienta

-No importa nada de eso Doctor, ¿Podría sacarme la sangre iya!?-pedí, de tan solo imaginar que introducirán una aguja en mi hacia que mis oidos pitaran

-Si, por supuesto venga para acá-dijo

-Eh.. Gracias solo hare una llamada y voy-dije, el doctor asintió y se puso a hablar con una enfermera, tome mi móvil y marque a James.

-Hola Bellita ¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunto bostezando.

-No hay tiempo James, necesito de tu ayuda, una amiga mía de Phoenix esta internada en el Century hospital necesito siete pintas de sangre ORH Negativo, creo que Margaret, Juliet y Lili tienen ese tipo de sangre, necesito que las hagas viajar en este instante no tengo tiempo para ir a traerlas yo-dije rápidamente.

-Bella ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo en Phoenix? Si Charlie se entera es capaz de…

-Yo sé de lo que es capaz ¿Vale? Eso no importa por favor envíalas aquí, y consígueme mas personas con ese tipo de sangre, la paciente es Alice Cullen, toda su familia esta aquí en el hospital-

-Vale Bellita me debes una grande, Y me las cobrare con una cena-dijeron riendo-James era el novio de Nahomy, la chica que habia roto mi tira del brasier en el instituto

-Vale lo que tu quieras James, Gracias-dije y colgué.

-iBella!-me llamaron, me gire y vi a los Cullen-excepto Edward-caminaron hacia mí y extendieron sus brazos con los cuales me envolvieron en cálido abrazo.  
Hacia mucho que no me sentía querida ni apreciada, siempre pensé que yo era la escoria de la humanidad.-Gracias-dijeron, Esme se acerco y beso mi frente.  
Carlisle me estrecho ms en su pecho y Emmet me dio su típico abrazo asfixiante.

Mis manos empezaron a sudarme, mis oidos a pitar.

iVoy a morir!-pensé en cuanto vi que la enfermera se acercaba a mí con una enorme aguja-o al menos yo lo veía asi-

-Solo respira cariño, debes relajarte o de lo contrario no encontrare tus venas-me dijo

¿Cómo coño me relajaba si sabía que meteria una aguja en mi cuerpo?

iEsto es por Edward!-me recordé y cerré los ojos

-iEspere!-le dije abriendo los ojos viendo a la enfermera asustada

-¿Qué sucede señorita?-pregunto.

-Olvide decirle algo al doctor, Llámelo por favor-pedí.

La enfermera salió de ahí y regreso en segundos con el Doctor.

-¿Qué sucede señorita Swan?-pregunto

-Me pasa mi bolso-le pedí a la enfermera, cuando lo tuve saque mi chequera e hice un cheque de Ciento cincuenta mil dólares.-Esto es para cubrir los gastos de el hospital, el resto devuélvaselo a Rosalíe Cullen, y dele esto-dije escribiendo una pequeña nota.

_Rose el dinero sobrante es para ayudarlos con la hipoteca de la casa, Por favor no digas que soy yo quien se los esta facilitando_

_Bella Swan._

-Gracias-le dije cuando el doctor tomo el cheque y la nota.- Ahora si Enfermera sáqueme sangre-dije.

La enfermera soltó una risita supongo que por mi cara de sufrimiento.,

Cerré mis ojos nuevamente y empecé a Rememorar todos y cada uno de los instantes que compartí con Edward

"Buenas tardes señorita soy Edward Cullen y voy a ser su Guardaespaldas" fue lo primero que me dijo y yo como la gran majadera-como él me bautizo- que soy le habia ofendido, e incluso a Sue.  
Eh de admitir que él no es como yo lo esperara, aunque no se por que lo contrataron, según le habia oído comentar a Edward con Sue, yo habia recibido amenazas de muerte-lo cual no era cierto, o al menos no del todo-El único peligro que me amenazaba era Charlie, pero creo que por el momento me dejaría en paz.

-Listo cariño-dijo la enfermera sacándome de mi ensoñación

-Eh-musite débilmente, sentía mucho sueño.

-¿Llamo a alguien en especial parta que te cuide?-pregunto dulcemente

-No hace falta niña, Ella ya se va-creo que dijo Melanie

-Eh... si claro-dijo avergonzada la enfermera, y luego escuche la puerta cerrarse.

-Tenemos el tiempo contado para llegar al aeropuerto-dijo tomándome de el brazo

Luego sentí como alguien me cargaba, Creo que desde ahi ya me habia dormido.

Solo pude pensar en Edward y en que no le dije Adiós.

**RESPECTO A LAS ACTUALIZACIONES QUE SON CADA PASANDO UN DIA LAMENTABLEMENTE AHOPRA SOLO ACTUALIZARE CADA VEZ QUE PUEDA YA QUE MIS VACACIONES TERMINARON Y DEBO VOLVER AL INSTUTO, TRATARE DE NO DEMORAR MUCHO. iAhhhh! y aquí les dejo el link de O-S de San Valentín**

s/9007052/1/Inolvidable (**SIN LOS ESPACIOS**)

**iHola Divinuras!**

**Treceavo Capitulo de la Majadera y el Gorlita**

**¿Les gusta?**

**Muchas Gracias por sus lindos Reviews mis chicas!**

**Gracias por ser parte del Team Gorilta&Majadera**

**O comoBella Kristen Marie Swa La declaro "TEAM VIOLEMOS AL GORILITA" c:**

**EN ESPECIAL GRACIAS A TI MEJOR AMIGA MEL, SABES QUE TE ADORO Y SIN TI NO SOY NADA!**

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, stewpattz , karenov17 , violeta azucena, Kassia, be-yessy, sara, isa Kathe, shamis, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Galery, Tellus, Bella Kristen Marie Swa,Vaneetche,kryztal331, Ro, AgusPatzz, rifub-tlne-robsten, Magita de Pattinson, Kjmima, LUTZ,** **Rose Cullen Manson,** **Thaab,** **PaguMaravilla,** **SoleAgatsumaStark****, ****Thaab, ****Isamar,** **maleja twihard** , **Angel twilighter**, **Palitatjcullen****,** **SARA****,****SheydelPattz-Stewart**

**Y a todas las lectoras fantasmas**


	14. Chapter 14 Obscura Soledad

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

_**"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"**_

_**.**_

**"Obscura soledad"**

**EPV**

Habia conseguido dos pintas de sangre y me sentía desecho, necesitaba conseguir seis más pero ya no sabía a donde recurrir.

Bella no me llamo como habia prometido, luego hablaría con ella y la convertiría en mi novia, Ahora lo importante es salvar a Alice y saber Por que quería matar a Bella.  
Cansado de haber estado hiendo y viniendo de un lado a otro por todo Phoenix regrese al hospital, me habia acostumbrado al frio de Forks, sus espesos árboles que impedían que el sol apareciera, en cambio aqui era tan caluroso que estaba todo sudado.  
Me dirigí a la sala de espera en donde estaba mi Mamá, Papá y Emmet sentados en las banquetas.

-Lo siento papá, no eh podido conseguir más que dos pintas-susurre dejandome caer en el frio suelo.

-Pero no importa cariño Bella nos ah ayudado-dijo sonriendo -Solo debemos esperar que hagan esas transfusiones a Alice y mi pequeña estará bien-

Bella.  
iDios! Eres un ángel

-Pero solo se puede donar una pinta de sangre por persona eso quiere decir que aun necesitamos cinco pintas de sangre más-dije agarrándome el cabello con las manos.

-No cariño, Bella se encargo de todo, ah enviado a unas cuantas chicas para que donen, debiste ver el hospital se lleno de jóvenes, aunque Tres de ellos no fueron compatibles, los demás si.-dijo sonriendo con ternura mientras tomaba mi mano y la alejaba de mi cabello -No te lo arranques cariño, te ves sexy asi y a Bella le gusta-dijo mamá riendo. Provocando un sonrojo en mi -Ya quiero que la hagas mi nuera cariño, esa niña es especial o al menos contigo, Ambos son como... Magnetos, ella se mueve tu te mueves, eres diferente con ella-dijo riendo.

-¿Y eso es malo?-pregunte con una boba sonrisa en mi rostro

-No... Es Intenso

-Yo la amo mamá, aunque debo decirte que cuando la conocí ni siquiera pensé que ella podría ser tan generosa, era una egocéntrica, majadera y me fastidiaba como una patada en el culo-dijo riendo

-iEdward! no seas vulgar, Además creo que estas exagerando, esa dulce niña que nos ah ayudado en tanto no puede ser como tu la describes, por cierto ¿Tendrán una cita?-preguntó

-No lo sé mamá, dijo que me llamaría pero no lo ah hecho aún-dije

rascándome la nuca

-Debe estar cansada cariño, es normal le dono sangre a tu hermana y salió de aqui muy débil, una señora se la llevo, quisimos despedirnos pero ella ya estaba dormida-

-Debo ir a verla mamá, ella debe... Tengo que estar cuando despierte-dijo levantándome.

-No hijo, bueno si ve después, quiero hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante, Dos en realidad-dijo obligándome a sentarme de nuevo.

-Pues tu dirás mamá-dije retorciéndome los dedos.

-Es sobre Alice y la casa-dijo -Lo primordial es Alice por supuesto, quiero que me digas ¿Por qué tu hermana intento matar a Bella?-pregunto.

-No lo sé mama-suspire cansado- Emmet y yo la seguimos en el volvo, y la recepcionista nos indico que fue a donde Bella estaba hospedada, pensamos que como eran amigas solo querían platicar asi que íbamos a quedarnos en recepción esperando que Alice salga ya que Bella y yo estábamos molestos por..-dude-Por algo que paso pero Emmet me alentó a hablar con ella y pedirle una disculpa asi que ambos subimos las escaleras ya que el ascensor demoraba mucho, y corrimos hasta el Pent-house y escuchamos gritar a Bella pidiendo auxilio, y bueno.. El resto Emmet ya te lo dijo-concluí mi relato

-iEso es terrible! Estaba tan asustada, definitivamente esa chica te adora Edward, mira que venir a donar sangre a quien casi la mata, es honorable, pero no me explico que motivo a Alice a hacer eso-dijo

-Estoy segura que Bella no esta molesta ni nada, solo confundida, pero ya hablare yo con ella, quizá sepa algo que nosotros no y entendamos lo que paso por la cabeza de Alice-dije

-Lo sé cariño, ojala se aclare todo-

-Mamá también mencionaste algo referente a la casa-dije -¿Qué sucede?-

-Nos la van a quitar cariño si no pagamos la hipoteca, no sé como decírselo a tu padre, el adora vivir aqui y... la perderemos-

-Si Emmet me dijo algo al respecto cuando llegue aqui a visitar a papá-suspire cansado -Es demasiado dinero mamá, no creo poder conseguir tanto en tan poco tiempo-

-No sé que decirle a tu padre, ¿Donde viviremos?-pregunto angustiada.

-Quizá si... Si vendo la casa que la abuela me dejo logremos juntar la mitad de lo que necesitamos y pedir un poco más de tiempo-

-iNo Edward! Es tu herencia, es para tus hijos y los hijos de tus hijos, no puedes venderlo eso sería faltarle el respeto a Marie y además esa casa solo la heredaras cuando te cases-protesto

-Entonces dime que quieres que haga, me quedo como idiota viendo como nos quitan nuestro hogar, No se tu mamá pero yo no estoy dispuesto a dejar la casa en donde eh pasado la mayor parte de mi vida-proteste

Mamá se quedo en silencio y luego apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Lo siento Mamá, no debí hablarte asi, de verdad lo siento-dije besando su cabeza

-Tranquilo hijo tienes razón, pero no vendas tu casa, veras que algún día te será útil-dijo suspirando -Todo saldrá bien de uno u otro modo solucionaremos esto, Estoy pensando en volver a decorar interiores pero... No termine la carrera asi que no se si alguien me contratara-

-Hay mamá, yo... Deberé volver a cuidar a Bella y le pediré un adelanto de mi sueldo, Emmet dijo que consiguió 1000, yo con mi sueldo tengo 1500 más, y necesitamos 25.000 dólares.-dije derrotado. Ni hace trabaje como guardaespaldas de 5 personas lograría conseguir ese dinero- Pediré un préstamo-dije como último recurso

-No nos lo darán Edward, con la casa hipotecada, quizá si vendemos ropa, o algo quizá consigamos más dinero-

-Mamá, voy a hablar con Bella, le pediré que me preste dinero y luego yo le pagara con mi trabajo ¿Vale? Regresare en un par de horas-dije levantándonos a ambos y despidiéndome de mi familia. -Excepto Rose que no estaba allí-

Tome el volvo y conduje al hotel de Bella

-Buenas tardes soy Edward Cullen y vengo a ver a...-

-Pase se encuentra en el Pent House, lo esta esperando-dijo sonriendo

iBella me espera!

-Gracias-dije sonriendo como bobalicón y me meti en el ascensor, mientras iba allí empecé a recordar el miedo que tuve al ver a Bella amenazada de muerte, No la perderé, no me arriesgare a que algo la aparte de mi vida, la quiero para mi, Y si ella me acepta con todos mis problemas financiero algún día le pondré un anillo de matrimonio en su dedo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y yo Sali corriendo a la habitación de Bella y golpee la puerta.

-Un momento-oí decir a un hombre.

iEl doctor sigue ahi!  
Ojala y me de privacidad con mi Bella

La puerta se abrió y el doctor me indico que pase

-Ehh Hola Ephrain ¿Y Bella?-pregunte al ver que no habia señales de ella, ni siquiera de sus ropa.

-Ella te ah dejado esto muchacho-dijo entregándome una carta.

-No... No entiendo ¿Dónde esta Bella?-pregunte desesperado

-Muchacho ella se fue-dijo

-iNo es cierto! Ella solo se esta escondiendo por que la bese... iVamos Bella! iSal de ahi! Esta en el baño verdad-grite corriendo hacia allí.

Abri la puerta de un tirón pero no habia nadie.  
El tenia razón ella se fue

Meti la carta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y Sali de ahi sin importar que el doctor me llamaba, no tome el ascensor, baje corriendo por las escaleras y ni siquiera me despedí de la recepcionista..  
Solo podía pensar en una cosa  
Ella se fue.

Conduje hacia el único lugar que me daba paz, que era mi casa, me meti en la habitación en donde habia dormido con ella.

La almohada aun conservaba su aroma asi que hundí mi cara ahí.

-iBella! Con un demonio i¿Por qué te fuiste?!-dije golpeando la almohada como si ella me fuese a dar una respuesta.

Cuando me tranquilice saque la carta de mi bolsillo y la Abri.

_Edward, sé que no es una buena forma de decir adiós, eh perdido un gran negocio por venir a Phoenix contigo por lo que me veo obligada a prescindir de tus servicios._

_Te eh recomendado con una amiga mía Tanya Denali, ella ah quedado en llamarte a las 8:00pm, lamento no poder hacer más por ti y tu familia, Espero sepas entender los motivos que me han llevado a hacer esto._

_Te eh depositado en tu cuenta bancaria 3.500 dólares como indemnización del tiempo en el que me dabas tus servicios, espero sepas administrar ese dinero para ti y toda tu familia._

_Gracias por todo_

_Isabella Swan_

¿Eso era todo?

¿Una carta?

iEso no es cierto!

Ella también me beso.

iNo podía fingir que no pasaba nada!

Ella se fue… dejandome sumido en una triste y obscura soledad.

**RESPECTO A LAS ACTUALIZACIONES QUE SON CADA PASANDO UN DIA LAMENTABLEMENTE AHOPRA SOLO ACTUALIZARE CADA VEZ QUE PUEDA YA QUE MIS VACACIONES TERMINARON Y DEBO VOLVER AL INSTUTO, TRATARE DE NO DEMORAR MUCHO. iAhhhh! y escribi un O-S aqui les dejo el link y la trama.**

s/9020898/1/Blind (**SIN LOS ESPACIOS**)

¿Por que yo fui incondicional para ti y tu no? iSimple! Tu amor era ciego.  
-No me casare contigo ya que eres ciego.-le dijo volteándose y alejando la mano de Edward de la suya  
-Lo entiendo-dijo –Solo cuida de mis ojos, por que espero que con ellos puedas tener la vida que deseaste... Te amo-susurro antes de tomar su bastón y y salir de la habitación

**iHola Divinuras!**

**Catorceavi Capitulo de la Majadera y el Gorlita**

**¿Les gusta?**

**Muchas Gracias por sus lindos Reviews mis chicas!**

**Gracias por ser parte del Team Gorilta&Majadera**

**O comoBella Kristen Marie Swa La declaro "TEAM VIOLEMOS AL GORILITA" c:**

**EN ESPECIAL GRACIAS A TI MEJOR AMIGA MEL, SABES QUE TE ADORO Y SIN TI NO SOY NADA!**

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, stewpattz , karenov17 , violeta azucena, Kassia, be-yessy, sara, isa Kathe, shamis, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Galery, Tellus, Bella Kristen Marie Swa,Vaneetche,kryztal331, Ro, AgusPatzz, rifub-tlne-robsten, Magita de Pattinson, Kjmima, LUTZ,** **Rose Cullen Manson,** **Thaab,** **PaguMaravilla,** **SoleAgatsumaStark****, ****Thaab, ****Isamar,** **maleja twihard** , **Angel twilighter**, **Palitatjcullen****,** **SARA****,****SheydelPattz-Stewart,SoleAgatsumaStark**

**Y a todas las lectoras fantasmas**


	15. Chapter 15 Destrozado

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

_**"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"**_

_**.**_

**"Destrozado"**

EPV

Casi un mes habia pasado desde que Alice salió del hospital, No ha querido hablar con nadie, la mayor parte del día se queda en su habitación.

Logramos salvar la casa A Rose le habían entregado un dinero que sus padres le habían dejado antes de morir.

El costo total del hospital, las transfusiones y varias cosas mas que utilizamos para salvar a Alice fue de catorce mil setecientos dólares—Que Rosalíe nos habia dado, para que pudiésemos ahorrar para la hipoteca—Aun asi Rosalíe tambien aporto diez mil trescientos dólares más—Pero yo no me tragaba el cuento de la herencia, aunque la verdad lo importante ahora era salvar la casa–Junto con los mil de Emmet, los cinco mil de mi sueldo— Ya que Isabella me habia dado tres mil quinientos como remuneración a mis "servicios" y junto con los mil quinientos que me habia pagado anteriormente—Pudimos no solo salvar la casa si no que nos quedamos con un dinerito—ocho mil setecientos dólares—para cosas extras de la casa.

Extrañaba a Bella, pero no podía utilizar ese dinero sobrante para mí, mi familia la necesitaba más.  
La llame más de mil veces y en ninguna me contesto, Llame a Sue pero tampoco tuve suerte.  
Empece a desesperarme pero eso era lo que ella quería ¿no?  
Fue muy directa en su carta

_Edward, sé que no es una buena forma de decir adiós, eh perdido un gran negocio por venir a Phoenix contigo por lo que me veo obligada a prescindir de tus servicios._

Ella lo dijo "_prescindir" Ella no podía prescindir de mis servicios, Por el momento dejare que piense lo que realmente quiere y cuando venga a mi-si es que lo hace- yo la recibiré con los brazos abiertos._

—Edward-susurraron a mis espaldas —No crees que pasas mucho tiempo en la habitación–dijo Rose sentándose en un costado libre que deje en la cama.

Creo que yo tambien estaba en un estado similar al de Alice, no salía mas que para lo necesario, Aquí en esta cama fue la última vez que dormir con ella.

Me niego a repetir más su nombre, el agujero de mi pecho se contraía de dolor.

—No lo entiendes Rose, la extraño y mucho—respondí sin dejar de mirar el techo —Tu no sabes lo que se siente, Emmet esta aquí contigo pero ella... Se fue—susurre mientras apretaba mis mano.

—Tienes razón no sé lo que se siente pero tu eres como un hermano para mí–dijo tomando una mano mía y con delicadeza estirando mis dedos de forma que quedaran extendidos—Aunque sé que pensaste que lo unico que quería era aprovecharme de Emmet—dijo riendo—Pero te eh aprendido a querer con todo y tu rareza asi que tengo una idea ¿Quieres oírla?-cuestiono.

—No estoy para juegos Rose, hoy no—dije soltándome de sus agarre.

Rose salió de mi habitación dejandome solo en paz, pero esa paz no duro mucho ya que ella volvió rápidamente y se sentó en el mismo lugar de antes.

—Estoy segura de que si no te contesta es por que quizá perdió el móvil, pero podemos intentar con este número—dijo mostrandome un papelito, Me incorpore de modo que quede sentado en la cama —Suerte—dijo antes de entregarme el teléfono y salir de mi habitación a toda prisa.

—Fashion Corporate Buenas tardes—saludaron, mis manos empezaron a sudar y mis dedos a temblar- ¿Buenas tardes? —volvió a preguntar.

—Buenas Tardes soy... —dude un momento, quizá ella no quiera hablar conmigo, asi que me las ingenie para inventarme un nombre—Peter Di`priore—me anuncie.

Tenía miedo de que aun asi ella no contestara mi llamada, pero No tenía ninguna forma de adivinar que era yo quien la llamaba ¿verdad?

—Si Digame ¿En que le puedo ayudar? —Pregunto — ¿Desea que le comunique con la señorita Emily? –

—No, no ya eh hablado con ella—mentí—La verdad es que quería informarle que no podre viajar en esta semana asi que Emily me dijo que no habría ningún problema con que las modelos viajaran a Jacksonville–dije pensando en que mas podría añadir a mi farsa, Yo no sabia nada de modas pero creo que tampoco lo estaba haciendo tan mal—pero por supuesto con Isabella Swan a la cabeza, asi que me ah... Ah dicho que hable con la señorita Swan—Por favor que no me pregunte más.

—La señorita Emily no me habia informado que hubiese ningún desfile cercano, pero si gusta le podría decir que le devuelva la llama, y deme el nombre de su agencia–

iMierda!

—Eh... —

—Señor iEl nombre de su agencia! —repitió la secretaria.

—Eh... Fantasy... Fantasy Model—dije

—Oh... —dijo ella. _Idiota ni siquiera te creyó  
_  
—No es una agencia muy reconocida puesto que aun estamos empezando, y soy un viejo amigo de Emily por lo cual ella me ah prestado a sus modelos—dije

—Ah si claro... Eh mire justo aquí viene La señorita Swan—

No... No

_Eso es lo que querías, ya lo tienes diabla con ella!_ –_me ordene mentalmente._

Escuche varios susurros.

—Si Dice que se llama Peter Di... Di Prieto o algo asi, pero Emily no me habia dicho nada Isabella, Pero desea hablar contigo—le explico la secretaria.

—Si Gracias Martina—oí la voz de Bella.

Era como el canto de los ángeles, su voz tan dulce y delicada

—Si Buenas tardes Soy Isabella Swan—se presento– Lamento decirle que Emily no nos ah informado ni a mí ni a ninguna modelo sobre un desfile en... Jacksonville—dijo con dificultad la ultima parte—Si desea puedo decirle que lo llame en cuanto regrese... ¿Señor? ¿Señor? —dijo y me di cuenta que no habia contestado nada de lo que ella me habia dicho.

Su voz me habia hipnotizado

—Bella—susurre, Oí como su respiración se aceleraba, me la imaginaba mordiéndose su carnoso labio–No me cuelgues-le ordene, casi podía imaginármela. — No me cuelgues Por favor... Solo... Solo quiero oírte... iNo! Yo quiero que me digas por que... ¿Por qué haces esto? — Grite —No... No perdón Nena no quería gritarte... No lo siento—me disculpe.

Me estaba dejando llevar por la ira y no era el momento, no cuando por fin podía escucharla.

— ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto con voz acida.

—Yo... Yo... —balbucee incapaz de responder a su pregunta. Su tono de voz claramente me habia sorprendido.

–Mira Edward no tengo por que perder el tiempo contigo, creo que ambos muy claros asi que no hay nada que decir, Si no te molesta estoy ocupada–pronunció las palabras de forma concisa y precisa mientras yo comprendía lo que me decía en realidad. Hubo una pausa durante la cual repetí esas palabras en mi fuero interno varias veces, tamizándolas para encontrar la verdad oculta detrás de ellas. –Por lo visto no piensas hablar y yo tampoco deseo perder mi tiempo, Fuiste un gran empleado y listo, nada mas, no te hagas ilusiones creyendo que esos besos en Jacksonville fueron algo importante, como ya te dije decidí prescindir de tus servicios–aclaro.

—i¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! iFue real! Yo te bese, te cuide y... y yo Te amo Bella—dije con la voz rota.

—Yo te amo Bella-repitió ella tratando de imitar mi voz — ¿Crees acaso que un simple guardaespaldas como tu podría llegar a interesarme? —

— ¿Tú... no... me quieres? —intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden.

—No— respondió.  
No escuche ninguna vacilación en su respuesta. Espere y rogué que fuera un maldito sueño-pesadilla mas bien- de la cual despertaría y ella aun estuviera entre mis brazos. Pero esto era real, No habia nada de bueno en esta estúpida real. Me sentí como si cayera en un abismo sin fondo.  
—Bien, eso cambia las cosas —dije un poco aturdido, no esperaba eso.

—Bueno espero que ahora que sabes que tu no me interesas en lo mas mínimo dejes de llamarme, saturas mi móvil _gorilita_—dijo mofándose—entiende que entre tu y yo jamas podría haber nada, tu solo puedes darme deudas y muchos problemas, no estás a mi altura asi que ya no me busques _Peter_-con esas últimas palabras colgó el teléfono dejandome aturdido y dolido.  
Me sentía mareada y me costaba concentrarme.  
Sus palabras daban vueltas y más vueltas en mi cabeza. Pude oír la voz de mi familia llamarme. Procuré acompasar la respiración. Necesitaba concentrarme y hallar la forma de salir de esta asquerosa pesadilla—Por que solo era eso-Mañana despertare y ella estará aquí.

—Lo siento Edward—Oí decir a ¿Rose?o ¿Era Esme?

¿Qué era lo que ellas sentían?  
Logre salir de mi aturdimiento y vi a Rose sostener una revista, pude vislumbrar la foto de Bella, se veía muy linda—como siempre— intente tomarla pero Rose alejo la revista de mi alcance poniéndosela tras su espalda—

—iDamela! —gruñí

—Edward esto no te ahora bien—me dijo intentando persuadirme, pero al ver que ni me inmutaba ante sus palabras intento salir de la habitación, peor yo fui mas rápido y la tome de la cintura y la empuje—sin la menor delicadeza— y forceje hasta quitarle la revista.

—iEdward! —Oí como Emmet grito y todo lo que sentí es que fui empujado por sus fuertes manos hasta que mi cuerpo choco contra la pequeña mesa que habia haciéndola crujir—Rose ¿Estás bien? —pregunto revisando cualquier tipo de moretón supuse.  
Dirigí mi vista hacia la revista en donde estaba ella pero con todo el forcejeo la revista habia caído a un costado de donde estaba Emmet, asi que sin importar el dolor que me habia causado el golpee de mi hermano me encamine hacia ella.

—Edward no la leas, por favor—oí decir a Rose peor era muy tarde yo ya habia tomado la revista en mis manos y habia buscado la pagina hasta encontrarme con esa maldita entrevista.

El amor, la vida, su sentido... todo se termino.

Sali de ahí y agarre con fuerza la revista como si ella fuese la culpable, No me importo escuchar los gritos ni las plegarias de mi familia.  
Oír un momento considere tomar el volvo y largarme de aquí, pero no podía hacerles eso a ellos, asi que simplemente empecé a caminar sin rumbo alguna.

Caminé y caminé. Perdí la noción del tiempo, debieron de transcurrir horas, pero para mí apenas eran segundos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.  
El sol seguia brillando más y más fuerte haciéndome sudar, pro no me importo, y seguí caminando con más fuerza aun y apretaba más mi agarre en la revista.

Me detuve cuando vislumbre un bar, y me acerque ahí, pedí dos botellas de whisky y Sali de ahí, camine un poco más y cuando me di cuenta estaba en un callejon abandonado.  
Vislumbre un lugar donde el sol no llegaba tanto y me deje caer allí.

Puse la revista a mi lado de modo que solo se viera la fotografía de Bella, sus penetrantes ojos achocolatados parecían tan inexpresivos, pero no me importo, tome la primera botella y la destape bebiendo sin importar que un poco del licor se saliera de mis labios manchando mi camisa.

Bebí más fuerte y deje que las lágrimas —que antes habían amenazado con desbordarse de mis ojos— cayeran de forma incesante.

—iYo te di todo! —le grite a la fotografía de Isabella mientras ella solo sonreía— iTe encanta burlarte de mí! — dije arrugando mas la revista y lanzándola contra la pared que se encontraba frente a mí. Tire la botella de whisky y corrí tambaleándome hasta tomar la revista nuevamente— Perdón... Perdón mi amor... Lo siento no eh querido lastimarte— le dije limpiando la tierra que se habia acumulado ahí, mis lagrimas empezaron a mojar la fotografía asi que me sorbí la nariz y pase mi mano por mi cara para quitar las lagrimas.  
Volvi a sentarme en mi sitio anterior y esta vez me quede contemplando la fotografía, Memorice sus rasgos, sus ojos, la forma de sus labios, su sedosa piel, su cabello castaño, su respingada nariz, sus pequeñas pecas, Todos y cada uno de sus rasgos me los aprendí que casi y podía visualizarla.

Tome la otra botella de whisky y me la bebí poco a poco mientras observaba el dichoso articulo.

Bella llevaba un vestido gris a mitad del muslo y con un escote en "_V_"_, _estaba maquillada levemente y a su lado estaba un tipo moreno, con unas asquerosas rastas, sus ojos eran negros y tenía una mirada penetrante

_**¿SUENAN CAMPANAS DE BODA PARAISABELLA SWAN Y **__**LAURENT DA REVIN**__**?**_

_Lo que comenzó como un simple rumor hoy ah sido confirmada por la feliz pareja.  
__ Así, esta semana, la misma revista que lanzó la comentada portada sobre el enlace de la popular pareja añade que la celebración se realizara en Abril de el presente año y tendrá lugar en Forks La ciudad natal de la afortunada modelo,__ ex canta-autora__ e hija de el gran empresario Charles Swan__ quien aparece luciendo un hermoso anillo de compromiso en mano, y una sonrisa que no puede disimular su alegría.  
Isabella y el guapísimo actor han decidido compartir la gran noticia que da comienzo a una nueva y maravillosa etapa de su historia de amor, según cuenta la revista._

_La actriz de 22 años recibió la propuesta de matrimonio del actor francés mientras tenía un desfile en victoria secrtet´s y le dijo que sí al recibir un impresionante anillo de esmeraldas y diamantes._

_Será la tercera boda para Laurent, quien antes estuvo casada la modelo Margaret Bennet durante un año y más tarde por otros dos años con la cantante Roxana Malibu._

_Desde la semana pasada ya se decía que los famosos estaban a punto de anunciar su boda, puesto que Isabella fue vista con el anillo de compromiso, aunque en aquella ocasión, ninguno de los representantes de la feliz pareja confirmó la futura boda._

_Por su parte Isabella no ha hecho ningún comentario en su cuenta de Twitter con respecto a la salida de la publicación, mientras que Lauren Da Revin se limitó a compartir la imagen de la portada con un texto que decía "MUY PERO MUY BUENOS DÍAS"._

La revista empezó a ser manchada nuevamente con mis lágrimas pero no me moleste en secármelas dejaría que el llanto fluyera hasta donde mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón destrozado aguante.

.

**Me tarde mucho más de lo que yo esperaba pero Juro con mi manito derecha que no fue mi intención **—**Entregaron boletines en el institutos y por tener en matemáticas 8,9 Mi madre ah decidido que me quitara la pc "**_**por que es un vicio**_**" **_**Dafuq! No es cierto o tal vez si. Bueno tratare de no tardar tanto en actualizar para que no me abandonen!  
**_**iHola Divinuras!**

**Quinceavo Capitulo de la ex****—****Majadera y el Gorlita**

**Muchas Gracias por sus lindos Reviews mis chicas!**

**Gracias por ser parte del "TEAM VIOLEMOS AL GORILITA" c:**

**Gracias mejor amiga Mel, por leer y corregirme las estupideces que escribo, sin ti no soy nada**

**Eh querido responder algunos de sus Reviews C:**

_Jacob no tiene vela en este entierro, el no formara parte de mi fic, aunque tienes razón tu idea hubiese sido excelente.  
La vida de Bella es una completa mierda, quizá ella sea una majadera, idiota y prepotente jovencita pero las circunstancias de la vida la hicieron asi.  
bella no es bulímica, solamente la presión que Melanie ejerció en ella la hizo vomitar, pero es algo que no volverá a repetir, No es bulímica ni padece ningún tipo de desorden alimenticio.  
Jasper es alguien muy importante para Alice y para Bella, pero las conjeturas de Alice están mal!_

_Charlie! Ufaaa el es todo un señor hijo de la mierda (como dice mi ángel) el se merece lo peor en este mundo_

_**Ah! Y no se metan con mi Jass**_—i**El es mío!** —**Ok no, el no es el malo.. es tambien una víctima.**

Bueno creo que respondí varias dudas.. Asi que nos leemos pronto.  
Besotes

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, stewpattz , karenov17 , violeta azucena, Kassia, be-yessy, sara, isa Kathe, shamis, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Galery, Tellus, Bella Kristen Marie Swa,Vaneetche,kryztal331, Ro, AgusPatzz, rifub-tlne-robsten, Magita de Pattinson, Kjmima, LUTZ,** **Rose Cullen Manson,** **Thaab,** **PaguMaravilla,** **SoleAgatsumaStark,****Thaab,****Isamar,** **maleja twihard** , **Angel twilighter**, **Palitatjcullen,** **SARA,SheydelPattz-Stewart,SoleAgatsumaStark,** **kailee'Pattinson****,** **maleja twihard.**

**Y a todas las lectoras fantasmas**


	16. Chapter 16 Denali

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

_**"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"**_

_**.**_

"**Denali"**

No se cuanto tiempo pase tirado en ese callejón, pero cuando abrí los ojos vi a una mujer con unos ojos verdes muy penetrantes, su cabello negro era como la noche, tenía unas cuantas pecas y el seño levemente fruncido.

—Esta despertando—murmuro volteando por un momento su rostro y hablándole a alguien mas—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llamemos a alguien?—cuestiono viéndome cada vez mas preocupada por mutismo— ¿Eres sordo o no hablas?—me pregunto palpando las mejillas

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por que me miraba de ese modo?

—iOye! Di algo—dijo exasperada

— ¿Que...?—Me aclare la garganta ya que mi voz se oía ronca— ¿Que quiere que le diga?— le pregunte.

—iSanto Dios! Nos diste un susto de muerte—dijo acongojada —Mi hermana Kate y yo pasábamos por aqui huyen...Caminando y te vimos aqui tirado, Creímos que estabas muerto pero... iSolo eres un ebrio!—dijo alzando la voz cuando pronuncio la última palabra.

Mi cabeza me dolió horrores, mis oídos me pitaron y solo desee seguir dormido.

—No.. No soy alcohólico si es lo que esta pensando—le aclare mientras intentaba ponerme de pie pero solo conseguí marearme más y darme un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cuando golpee contra una pared—iMierda!—dije furioso sosteniéndome la cabeza con las manos.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunto la pelinegra—iQue pregunta mas estúpida! Claro que no estás bien, Ven—dijo extendiéndome la mano—iVamos no voy a comerte!—dijo tomando mi fuerza y ayudándome a levantarme—Soy Tanya Denali—dijo una vez que logre estabilizarme— Así que querido vagabundo ¿Cual es tu nombre?—pregunto.

—Soy.. Edward... Edward Cullen, y si me disculpa debo irme de aquí—dije tomando la revista y saliendo de el callejón

¿Es posible?

Trato de alejar todo recuerdo de ella y la persona con quien me encuentro es la misma con la que ella me recomendó.

—iEspera!—grito saliendo de el callejón.  
Por lo que me di cuenta debe estar cerca de ser el medio día por que el sol estaba en su punto mas alto

—iEs Tanya Denali!—grito una joven mientras sacaba el celular.

Varias personas voltearon a verla y en cuestión de segundos ella tenía a varias jóvenes a su alrededor reclamando fotos, autógrafos y entrevistas.  
Suspire y empecé a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

—iOye!—grito Tanya haciendo que volteara a verla.

Se veía afligida e irritada—entonces lo comprendí—ella detestaba ser el centro de atención y por mi culpa— ya que me siguió fuera del callejón—Gire mi cuerpo y empecé a caminar hacia ella.

—Lo siento la señorita Denali no dará entrevistas— les dije empujando a varias de las jóvenes de ahí y llegue hasta la abrumada Tanya quien sonreía con agradecimiento, la tomo de el codo a ella y a su hermana sacandolas de ahí.

Extendí mi brazo para llamar a un taxi y nos subimos los tres ahí.

— ¿Hacia donde?—pregunto el taxista, yo me encogí de hombros y mire a Tanya esperando que indicara el sitio.

—Al Empire Hotel—dijo la hermana de ella.

.

Cuando llegamos al hotel me ofrecieron que tomara una ducha ya que había sido su_ salvador_, acepte ya que no quería que mis padres se murieran de un disgusto al verme de este modo.  
Una vez dentro del baño, me quite la ropa—la sucia ropa que estaba manchada de alcohol, tierra, sudor y lagrimas—Me quite todo e hice un montón con ella y la coloque sobre la tapa del inodoro.

Fije mi vista en el reflejo de el espejo, y lo que vi no me gusto.

Sue siempre me decía que desde que la conocí tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, pero ahora no había nada mas que dolor y resentimiento reflejada en ellos

Desvié la mirada de allí, y me metí en la ducha y deje que el agua me recorriera.

¿Por que no era suficiente para ella?

Si Bella me hubiese permito yo hubiese trabajado mucho y le daría comodidad pero sobre todo... Amor  
Pero definitivamente a ella no le importaba nada de eso, solo frivolidades.

El le compra un anillo de diamantes yo... Yo le hubiese dado cariño  
El podrá llevarle miles de rosas en un solo día... Yo le hubiese dado una rosa robada de un jardín  
El podrá darle comodidad, fama, riqueza y lujos pero yo le hubiese dado Amor, devoción, respeto, confianza y sobre todo mi corazón

Esa es la diferencia entre Isabella Swan y yo.  
Ella era un mundo frívolo, donde el que manda es el que mas dinero tiene, en cambio en mi mundo el amor manda por sobre todas las cosas.

Sonreí al pensar en lo estúpido que hubiese sido si le hubiese pedido matrimonio a Isabella, de seguro me hubiese dicho que no por ser pobre.

Deje que mi cuerpo resbale por la fría baldosa de el baño y me senté en el suelo.  
Atraje mis piernas hacia mi pecho y las sostuve con mis brazos, acomode ahí mi cabeza mientras las lágrimas volvían a aparecer.  
Recuerdo que sabia reírme de Emmet cuando lo veía llorar por que Rose no acepto una cita con él.  
Siempre pensé que era Patético  
Patético  
Yo era patético... Llorar por alguien quien jamas estuvo a mi alcance.

—iEdward!—llamo Tanya — ¿Estás bien?—pregunto.

—Si... Si lo estoy ahora salgo—dije incorporándome y tomando rápidamente un poco de shampo— el cual lo aplique rudamente en mí cabello.—Sali rápidamente y me volví a poner la misma ropa de ayer.  
Mis ojos aun estaban rojos e hinchados por el llanto pero no me importaba.

Abrí la puerta y encontré a Tanya sentada en una de las camas de la habitación.

—Hola, perdona no quiera apurarte en la ducha es solo que creí... Bueno parecía que estabas llorando—dijo mordiéndose el labio

Igual que ella—Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato—Lo menos que me convenía en este momento era pensar en ella.

— ¿Llorar? No, no tengo por que, Bueno... Debo irme. Gracias por su hospitalidad Señorita y lamento la.. Condición en la que me encontró—me disculpe.

—iEspera!, no te vayas—dije tomándome de el brazo y obligándome a sentar en la cama. — ¿No pensabas llamarme verdad?—dijo a modo de pregunta.

—No sé de que habla—le dije. Ella sabía quién era yo.

—Lo sabes, Marie me llamo y como sabia que me había quedado sin guardaespaldas entonces me dijo que eres muy eficaz y eh estado esperando tu llamada, pero no lo has hecho—murmuro pensativa

— ¿Marie? Se equivoca Señorita no no conozco a ninguna Marie—dije. Después de todo parecía que si me había confundido.

—Lo siento siempre la llamo así para molestarla, Me refiero a Bella, ella me llamo cuando llego Forks, ya que la mala amiga esa no me llamo cuando estuvo aquí pero bueno, Me dio buenas referencias tuyas y créeme Edward Te necesito, Por favor pon tu el precio de tu suelo pero de verdad.. Necesito un guardaespaldas— rogó.

—Yo mire es que en estos momentos….

—Por favor Edward te pagare una buena cantidad de dinero pero te necesito, en una semana debo viajar para la semana de la moda y te necesito, créeme no te fastidiaría tanto si no te necesitara, Por favor— rogó presionado su labio inferior en un gracioso puchero.

—Vale... Vale me has convencido, pero primero podría dejar que me fuese a mi casa, La verdad no eh estado muy bien que se diga y deben de estar preocupados—dije excusándome.

—Te juro que no te arrepentirás Edward—chillo dándome un efusivo abrazo y apartarse de repente murmurando cosas como _Debo preparar mi maleta, Tengo que llamar a Kate, Liliana se pondrá furiosa_ y varias cosas mas que ya no entendí.

Cuando estuve a punto de irme fije mi vista en la pequeña mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su cama.  
Habia cuatro porta retratos.

En la primera fotografía estaba Tanya con la chica que la acompañaba en el callejón.

La segunda era de Tanya con unos señores que supuse eran sus padres

Y la Tercera y última foto eran Tanya y Bella.

Ambas estaban tan diferentes...

Tanya tenía el cabello en rizos rubios y largos que se veían casi rosados con su color fresa, a diferencia del cabello largo, lacio y negro que tenia ahora.

Pero la que mas me sorprendió fue la de Bella, ella tenía el cabello castaño—como siempre—sus ojos eran los mismos achocolatados que conocia, y con una sonrisa enorme—la cual nunca llegue a ver— pero no era eso lo que me sorprendía era iJasper!

¿Por qué Jasper estaba abrazando a Bella y a Tanya?

—Hemos cambiado ¿verdad? —pregunto Tanya a mis espaldas haciéndome sobresaltar. —Lo siento no eh querido asustarte pensé que estaba sola— se excuso.

—No... No me has asustado ¿Quién es el rubio que las abraza? —pregunté interesado.

Vi como sus hombros se decayeron y su rostro se entristeció.

—Preferiría no hablar de ello, No son gratos recuerdos—dijo — iA poco Bella no se ve preciosa! —Dijo cambiando de tema abruptamente— ¿Sabes? Yo siempre eh amado la sonrisa de Bella, es preciosa aunque ahora ya no lo hace con frecuencia... ¿Tu tenias buena relación con ella? —pregunto

—Tenia una relación de Jefa y empleado—dije incomodo.

¿Por qué Jasper le trae malos recuerdos?

¿Sera... Sera que él no solo jugó con mi hermana sino que también hizo lo mismo con Bella y Tanya?

—Ah... Eh...Cierto en el taxi dejaste esto y te lo traje, pensé que era importante para ti—dijo enseñándome la revista en donde se anunciaba la _boda del año._

—Gracias, pero no es importante la verdad, Bótala si quieres—dije tragando en seco.

—Ehh si claro... iSanto cielo! ¿Boda? Isabella... Oh dios Swan... Laurent., Oh... —murmuraba cosas sin sentido mientras ojeaba el reportaje de dos hojas que habían hecho para la maldita boda. Tomo el móvil y marco rápidamente— ¿Cómo que, que quiero? Eres una sinvergüenza Swan, Te casas en dos mees y no te dignas en llamarme, iClaro que tiene importancia!.. iEs tu boda! iDebes contarme todos los detallas! —dijo con voz aguda. Se oyeron unos cuantos golpes en la puerta y Tanya me miro—Edward Abre la puerta por favor—me pidió, Abri la puerta y ahí estaba la hermana—supuse—de Tanya, cuando iba a hablar puse un dedo en mi boca para que guardara silencio mientras Tanya continuo con su llamada— ¿Cómo que Cual Edward?, Tu ex guardaespaldas Swan, déjame decirte que esta de infarto... Bella... ¿Bueno? ¿Bella? —dijo mas alto.

— ¿Hablabas con Bella? —pregunto la chica.

—Si pero se ah molestado no lo entiendo.. La ingrata va a casarse y yo ni enterada—dijo Tanya mientras le contaba con lujos de detalles cada palabra de Bella — Y en cuanto dije que Edward estaba aquí y lo buenísimo que era me colgó— termino de relatarnos Tanya.

Mi corazón empezó a acelerase... Pero no por ilusión si no de rabia.  
¿Cómo podía ella molestarse por que estaba con Tanya? iFue ella quien me despidió!

iHopocrita!

—Tanya mañana acordamos lo del horario... Debo... Debo irme—dije mientras me encaminaba a la puerta.

—Ok Edward eh... Aquí estaré, te espero mañana—oí que grito a mis espaldas.

**iHola Divinuras!  
Creo que mas o menos puedo ir regulando las actualizaciones****—Ya que si se dieron cuenta estoy subiendo cada Sábado—No creo que haya alguna dificultad para que las actualizaciones sean cada semana… iEn fiiiiiinnnnn! Veremos como se dan las cosas.**

**Nuevo Capitulo de la ex—Majadera y el Gorlita**

**Muchas Gracias por sus lindos Reviews mis chicas!**

**Gracias por ser parte del "TEAM VIOLEMOS AL GORILITA" c:**

**Gracias mejor amiga Mel, por leer y corregirme las estupideces que escribo, sin ti no soy nada**

**Eh querido responder algunos de sus Reviews C:**

_**No se metan con mi Jass**_—i**El es mío!** —**Ok no, el no es el malo.. Es tambien una víctima.**

Bueno creo que respondí varias dudas.. Asi que nos leemos pronto.  
Besotes

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, stewpattz , karenov17 , violeta azucena, Kassia, be-yessy, sara, isa Kathe, shamis, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Galery, Tellus, Bella Kristen Marie Swa,Vaneetche,kryztal331, Ro, AgusPatzz, rifub-tlne-robsten, Magita de Pattinson, Kjmima, LUTZ,** **Rose Cullen Manson,** **Thaab,** **PaguMaravilla,** **SoleAgatsumaStark,Thaab,Isamar,** **maleja** , **Ángel twilighter**, **Palitatjcullen,** **SARA,SheydelPattz-Stewart,SoleAgatsumaStark,** **kailee'Pattinson,** **maleja twihard.**

**Y a todas las lectoras fantasmas**


	17. Chapter 17 Dinero no es igual a Felicida

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

_**"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"**_

_**.**_

"**Dinero no es igual a Felicidad"  
**

Llevo dos semanas trabajando para Tanya, ella es simpática y muy compresiva.  
Mi familia la adoraron— a excepción de Rosalíe quien no mostro ni un mínimo de interés por ella—

Los primeros días fueron un tanto complicadas ya que después de que ella y su hermana me encontraran—en el callejón tirado como un perro—varias fotos habían sido publicadas en la red y en varias revistas-

"La Famosa modelo Tanya Denali ah sido vista de la mano de un joven muy galante que no pasaría de los 25 años" —esa y varias publicaciones más nos llevaron a hablar con Liliana la representante de Tanya—quien es todo lo opuesto a la idiota de Melanie— Luego de explicarle detalladamente lo que en realidad habia ocurrido ese día quedamos en que no nos volveríamos a exhibir de esa forma.

Aunque Tanya insistió un millón de veces en que podríamos dar una conferencia para dejar bien en claro que no existe ningún _sórdido_ romance entre nosotros yo me negué ya que si ah Tanya no le afectaba a mi tampoco. Y una parte—muy grande—de mí quería que Isabella viera las fotos y al menos sintiera rabia hacia mí.

Estaba fuera de la habitación de Tanya esperando para ir a visitar a su madre.

—Tanya ¿Estás lista? —le pregunte desde afuera ya que llevaba mas de dos horas _arreglándose_. Quizá se quedo dormida ya que ayer llegamos un poco tarde porque fuimos a una sesión de fotos en una revista y luego cenamos. No obtuve respuesta asi que gire la manija de la puerta para ver a Tanya con la misma ropa que cuando me dijo que la esperara afuera esta mañana, solo que ahora estaba en una posición distinta, estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo, me acerque a ella y me puse de rodillas —Tanya ¿Qué tienes? —le pregunte mientras con mi dedo la obligaba a mirarme, sus verdes ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas. —Tanya ¿Qué ah pasado? —

—Na...Nada—dijo apartando se rostro de mis manos y con la manga de su chaqueta se limpio la cara, restregándosela un poco más fuerte de lo que debería.

—No me vengas con esa mierda Tanya, las personas no lloran por _nada_ asi que dime ¿Puedo ayudarte?, ¿Quieres que cancele la cena con tus padres? —pregunte.

—No... No, no hace falta Edward dame diez minutos y salimos—dijo levantándose de golpe y tomando varias prendas para luego encerrarse en el baño.

Frustrado me levante de el suelo y me senté en la cama.  
Las dos veces que eh trabajado con modelos siempre... Han resultado tan…Misteriosas.  
Quizá el mundo de la moda es una mierda.

Empece a rememorar como habia encontrado a Isabella vomitando en aquella bolsa después de la discusión que tuvo con Melanie.

Estaba seguro de que ella no era bulímica, ya que todo el tiempo que estuve trabajando para ella solo habia vomitado una vez—ya que personalmente me encargue de supervisar que se alimentara— ¿Seguirá comiendo bien ahora? ¿Su prometido la tratara bien?

Ese ya no era mi asunto, pensé que me volvería loco los primeros días después de que hable con Bella, La extraña muchísimo, pero ella iba a casarse y yo no era nadie importante en su vida como para que cambiara su opinión.

Mire las fotografías que estaban en la mesita de noche y tome en la que aparecía Tanya, Jasper y Bella.

Eh tratado de persuadir para que mi hermana me dijera el por que de su actuar hacia Bella cuando ella aun estaba aquí en Phoenix, pero solo me ah respondido diciendo que ella es mala.

Si mis teorías don buenas—como espero que la sean—Jasper Habia jugado con Bella, mi hermana y posiblemente con Tanya también.

Habia tratado de sonsacar información a Tanya pero se niega a decirme quien fue Jasper en su vida.  
Ambas en la fotografía se ven muy felices abrazadas a él.  
Bella tenía una chispa en los ojos y una sonrisa preciosa—una sonrisa que jamas vi—

—Enserio tienes una obsesión por esa fotografía—dijo Tanya haciéndome sobresaltar por su inesperada intromisión.

— ¿Qué…? No yo no la estaba mirado es solo... Es solo que casi se me cae y la iba a colocar en su lugar—me excuse.

—Si claro, bueno Ed vamos a la casa de mis padres—resignado y avergonzado por que me haya descubierto, tome las llaves del auto y escolte a Tanya fuera del hotel.

El ambiente en el auto era cómodo, ella puso una música muy suave y la tarareaba mientras su mirada se perdía en el camino.

No fue tan difícil llegar—ya que Tanya me habia dado la dirección ayer—aparque con cuidado ya que habían dos coches más y toque el hombro de Tanya—quien no se habia percatado de nuestra llegada.

—Ya llegamos Tanya, hora de Bajar—le dije mientras corría para abrirle la puerta y le tendía la mano para que bajara.

—Si las cosas se ponen tensas... Por favor me sacas rápido de aqui—susurro mientras tomaba su bolso y caminábamos a la casa de sus padres.

—Eh... De acuerdo, ¿Prefieres que te espere aquí fuera o en el auto? —le pregunte un poco sorprendido por su petición.

—Esto... Veras Edward la situación es esta… Mis padres creen... Bueno creen que tu y yo somos... ya sabes pareja—dijo moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente.

¿Novios?

— ¿Qué? —pregunte nuevamente esperando una respuesta coherente de su parte.

—iTanya! —Grito Kate mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarla —Hola Ed—dijo cuando la soto y deposito un beso en mi mejilla. —Eh... Papa quiere... Hm conocer a tu... Tu novio—dijo con nerviosismo.

—Haber... Haber ustedes dos están locas ¿Cómo creen que sus padres van a aceptar que un guardaespaldas sea novio de su hija?.. Es es... iridículo! —al menos para Charlie Swan lo fue—añadí mentalmente.

Edward te pagare el doble si quieres pero te necesito por favor— me rogo Tanya.

—Vale... Este bien pero luego me explicas ¿Vale? Ahorca cambia esa cara que parece como si nos fuéramos a enfrentar al mismísimo demonio—dije riendo mientras caminábamos a su casa.

Era muy bonita y acogedora…

—Ehh papá... Mamá el es... mi novio Edward... Edward Cullen—dijo Tanya tímidamente mientras me presentaba frente a sus padres quien me miraban escépticos.

—Buenas Tardes señor y señora Denali, como Tanya dijo soy su... Novio—dije ofreciéndoles mi mano pero ellos no se molestaron en mirarme y se dirigieron al comer.  
Tanya susurro un "Lo siento" y me tomo la mano para que nos sentáramos en el comedor.

Allí se encontraban dos personas más una rubia despampanante con ojos verdes y con una sonrisa picara, al percatarse de mi presencia me guiño un ojo y Tania apretó mi brazo con fuerza.  
A su lado se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro y ojos celestes quien solo miraba a Tanya pero ella hacia el esfuerzo de no apartar sus ojos de el suelo.

—Hermanita ¿no me presentas a tu... amigo? —dijo la rubia.

—No es mi amigo Irina... Es...

—Soy el novio de Tanya Edward Cullen un placer—dije tendiéndole la mano, ella sonrio "coquetamente" y le dio un apretón, cuando intente soltarme de su agarra ella deslizo su mano por la mía y la retire con un poco de brusquedad.

— ¿Novio? Pues Cuídalo hermanita —dijo riendo mientras le daba un beso en los labios al caballero que estaba a su lado quien—según yo—no quería besarla.

—Si por supuesto que lo cuidare no vaya a ser que me lo robes—dijo Tanya.

—Pues no es mi culpa que tú seas tan... Poca cosa—dijo.  
Ambas se miraban con odio asi que decidí a interceder.

—Amor por que mejor no nos sentamos—le dije mientras le ayudaba a sentarse lo más lejos posible de la arpía de su hermana.

Lo que mas me molesto era que los Padres de Tanya habían presenciado esto y no habían intercedido.

Me acerque un poco a su oído para susurrarle — ¿Estas bien? —a lo que ella solo asintió y apretó mi mano.

La cena paso incómodamente.

Miradas de Irina hacia Tanya, de Eleazar—quien es la pareja de Irina—hacia Tanya y viceversa.

—Amor—dijo Tanya llamando mi atención —Iré un momento al tocador—me aviso y deposito un beso en la comisura de mi labio y salió de ahí.

La verdad es que toda le cena me imagine que la que estaba a mi lado era Bella, pero era estúpido pensar en ello... Era un imposible.

Cuando alce la vista me fije en que Irina tambien habia desaparecido de el comedor.  
—Y... Dime _Edmund_ ¿A que te dedicas? —inquirió Seth, el padre de Tanya.

—Es Edward... Señor—dije con los dientes apretados—Y soy el guardaespaldas de Tanya—dije.

—iGuardaespaldas! —se mofó, hice un gesto de fastidio y ocasiono que él se regocijara—Já Escuchaste eso Carmen Nuestra hija es novia de Un guardaespaldas—

—Papá iya basta! —dijo Kate reprendiendo a su padre quien ni siquiera se inmuto al oírla.

—Si señor un guardaespaldas y a mucha honra, quizá no posea el dinero que usted tiene pero sé que eso no me hace falta para hacer feliz a una mujer—dije levantándome con brusquedad de la mesa y fui a buscar a Tanya.

La casa era demasiado grande asi que iba a tragarme la dignidad y preguntar donde se encontraba el baño, pero Kate apareció y me tomo del brazo.

—Lo siento Edward las cosas... no han andado muy bien últimamente, no les hagas caso—dijo avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, me da lo mismo no es la primera vez que me dicen que soy poca cosa—dije tratando de sonreír pero sé que solo me salió una mueca.

_¿Crees acaso que un simple guardaespaldas como tú podría llegar a interesarme? _

Esas habían sido sus duras palabras, y tenía razón.

Como guardaespaldas jamas seria alguien en la vida, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para intentar algo más

—Edward... ¿Estas bien? —dijo Kate moviéndome un poco.

—Eh si ¿Por qué? —Pregunte

—Por que te quedaste como ido—dijo con una sonrisa.

—iEres una puta! iRoba novios! —oímos los gritos que reconocí como Tanya e Irina.

—iTu eres un poca cosa! —grito Irina.

Kate y yo corrimos al baño pero no habia nadie asi que me halo para entrar a una habitación.

Irina y Tanya estaban agarrándose de lso cabellos asi que decidí intervenir.

Tome a Tanya desde la cintura y la atraje a mi pecho mientras Kate hacia lo mismo con la rubia oxigenada.  
— ¿Qué esta pasando aqui? —grito Carmen entrando a la habitación.

—i ¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermana Tanya?! —grito Seth tambien acercandose a Irina.  
Me quede congelado al ver como solo defendían a la resbalosa esa.

—Mami se me abalanzo encima, dijo que me quitaría a Eleazar... Papi Tanya me odia—dijo abrazando a la meirda de padres que tiene.

Seth se giro rojo de furia e intento abofetear a Tanya pero le sostuve el brazo y apreté mi agarre.

—No se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima a Tanya por que no respondo—le grite —Vámonos Tanya—dije tomándola de la mano y apegada a mi pecho mientras seguia sollozando la saque de ahi—no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Kate.

Con cuidado la subí al auto y conduje muy rápido. Estaba furioso, sea lo que sea Tanya—ni nadie—merece que le falten el respeto, y me quedo muy claro que en esa casa Irina hace lo que se le pegue la gana.  
Aparque en el garaje y la ayude a llegar a su habitación en el hotel, la lleve con hasta el borde de la cama y fui por un vaso de agua.

—Sh... Ya calma—dije sobándola le espalda—bebe despacio—le dije, ella tomó el agua poco a poco para no atragantarse con los sollozos que todavía salían de su garganta. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos asi que cuando me entrego el vaso las limpie con mi pulgar — ¿Quieres más agua? —le ofrecí.

—No... Asi esta bien... Gracias—dijo intentando sonreír.

—Ven acá—dije abriendo mis brazos, ella sin chistar se acomodo en ellos y siguió llorando—No tienes que acerté la fuerte conmigo Tanya, todos decaemos alguna vez pero lo importante es que cuando te levantes lo hagas con la cabeza en alto—dije besando el tope de su cabeza.  
Ella se separo y me miro directo a los ojos sonriéndome con agradecimiento.

—Cullen, ¿te gustaría pasar de ser mi guardaespaldas a mi confidente? —dijo sonriendo.

—Claro solo déjame me pongo cómodo—dije riendo tambien mientras elevaba mis manos para hacer énfasis a mis palabras.

—Bueno no es un cuento de hadas pero es la vida que me ah tocado…Naci en una familia muy acomodada, mis dos hermanas Kate e Irina, de mis Padres Seth y Carmen, siempre fui... la consentida—dijo riendo sin emoción—Cuando cumplí los 18 ambos querían que estudie administración de empresas para que me encargara de Denali`s Coo, pero Bella y yo ah escondidas de nuestros padres nos habíamos inscrito en una escuela de modelaje desde los quince y ya teníamos nuestro titulo por asi decirlo, y fuimos contratadas de inmediato, aunque Después de un.. Problema que hubo entre Jas... Bueno un problema Bella pidió que la cambiasen de agencia y ahora trabaja en la agencia de Emily y yo en la de Liliana, nos distanciamos un poco, la llame un par de veces pero jamas contesto mis llamadas, bueno el problema surge es que yo andaba de novia—dijo melancólicamente y paro su relato.

—Tanya si no te sientes lista, no hay presión—mentí, Quería saber si el problema de su pelea con Bella fue que una de las dos se entero de que Jasper mantenía una relación con ambas.

—Nah! Ah pasado mucho desde que sucedió así que debería ya no importarme, bueno mi novio era... Eleazar—dijo con un suspiro. —Sé lo que estas pensando Edward, pero te juro que Eleazar fue primero mi novio yo no le quite a mi hermana nada, Un día se me ocurrió la brillante idea de presentarle a mi familia, pero a él se le escapado que me conoció modelando y se armo un drama... Mis padres... Me echaron de mi casa, pero como toda chica joven se dejo guiar por sus hormonas, bueno más bien por la situación asi que insulte a Eleazar y lo termine, asi que el muy idiota se largo a emborracharse... y... y... —esta vez no pudo frenar su llanto y volvió a abrazarse a mí

—Calma cariño, ya sabes se defensa persona si quieres puedo darle una paliza —dije tratando de hacerla sonreír pero no lo conseguí.

—Se acostó con Irina, y él la embarazo —soltó de repente.  
Si Irina antes no me agradaba ahora mucho menos.

—Perdona mi pregunta Pero tu hermana no se veía como si hubiese tenido un hijo—susurre.

—Es que no lo tuvo Edward... y fue mi culpa—

—Tanya estoy segura de que te equivocas, ¿ella aborto? —le pregunte...

Quizá se sintió culpable por acostarse con el novio de su hermana y decidió matar al bebe.

—No Edward... Ella y yo estábamos discutiendo por que la encontré besándose con Eleazar y le reclame pero ella me arrojo los malditos papeles de embarazo... itenia dos meses! Y entonces la golpee y ella. Ella rodo por las escaleras... iMate a su hijo! —

—Estoy seguro de que tu no lo planeaste... Óyeme bien lo que te voy a decir Tanya. Tu no eres culpable de nada de eso, si tus padres creen esa mierda pues que pena por ellos por que no se permiten conocer a la preciosa hija que tienen, No llores mas que no vale la pena—dije haciendo pequeños círculos con mi pulgar en sus manos.

Tanya lloro un poco más antes de caer dormida asi que la recosté con cuidado y la arrope. Bese su frente y me senté a seguir contemplando la fotografía en donde estaban ellos tres.

De algo estaba seguro y era que el dinero no es igual a felicidad, pero para mí lo era, si tuviera dinero tendría a Bella.

Un molesto y ruidoso sonido me saco de mi ensoñación.  
Era el móvil de Tanya, rápidamente me levante a buscarlo en su bolso peor habían tantas cosas que me demore un poco y la llamada ya habia finalizado para cuando lo tome.

_Una llamada perdida_

_-Bella Swan-11:30 pm-  
_

Con manos temblorosas deje el móvil sobre la mesita de noche.  
¿Qué hubiese sucedido si yo contestaba la llamada?

Nada—me dijo mi conciencia—Ni siquiera le importas.

Luego de eso el móvil empezó a vibrar nuevamente, aunque esta vez el sonido fue más corto, por lo que supuse era un mensaje de texto.

Quizá este invadiendo la privacidad de Tanya pero... Era su guardaespaldas y debía protegerla—si claro

Dijo mi conciencia.  
_  
Un mensaje nuevo_

_Tanya, Liliana, Melanie y Emily se han puesto de acuerdo, primer debes viajar a Forks y luego de una semana viajaremos para la semana de la moda.  
PDT.-Te quiero y dale un beso a Kate de mi parte._

¿Ibamos a ir a Forks?_  
_

* * *

**iViaje a Forks! Que le esperara al pobre****—sexy—**** gorilita allí?**

**¿Qué les pareció la historia de Tanya?  
Por el momento todos los capítulos serán EPOV, quizá el día de la boda de Bella****—por que abra boda—será un BPOV, pero no se confíen ya saben yo cambio mucho de idea.**

_**No se metan con mi Jass**_—i**El es mío!** —**Ok no, el no es el malo... Es tambien una víctima.**

**iHola mi ejercito del Team VIOLEMOS AL GORILITA!**

Muchas Gracias por sus lindos Reviews mis chicas!

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, stewpattz , karenov17 , violeta azucena, Kassia, be-yessy, sara, isa Kathe, shamis, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Galery, Tellus, Bella Kristen Marie Swa,Vaneetche, kryztal331, Ro, AgusPatzz, rifub-tlne-robsten, Magita de Pattinson, Kjmima, LUTZ,** **Rose Cullen Manson ,Thaab ,** **PaguMaravilla,** **SoleAgatsumaStark,Thaab,Isamar,** **maleja** , **Ángel twilighter**,**Palitatjcullen,** **SARA,SheydelPattz-Stewart ,SoleAgatsumaStark ,** **kailee'Pattinson,** **maleja twihard,****Lyzz Cullen****,** **Jana Cullen****,** **Tabatha, ****kailee'Pattinson****,**

**Y a todas las lectoras fantasmas**


	18. Chapter 18 Tempestades

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

_**"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"**_

_**.**_

"**Tempestades"**

—Edward iPor Dios! ¿Qué tiene de malo Forks? —pregunto Tanya por enésima vez.

Al siguiente día de la cena—muy catastrófica—con su familia después de dejarla recostada corrí a mi casa emocionado, enojado y frustrado.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarla si el destino hace que la vuelva a ver?

Mi madre me habia dicho: _—Hijo, eres lo suficientemente maduro como para saber lo que te conviene, si no deseas encontrarte con Bella no vayas, ya tengo un empleo como ayudante de un decorador, tu hermano tambien fue ascendido y Rosalíe consiguió empleo, no hace falta que hagas cosas que no te gusten_

Pero… No podía—no quería—dejar ir a Tanya sola, aunque trataba de convencerme que lo hacia por mi empleo una parte—una gran parte—de mi sabia que lo hacia por verla...

Aunque eso significaba ver que estaba con alguien más.

—Edward iTe estoy hablando! —grito Tanya sacándome de mi ensoñación.

— ¿Eh…?—pregunte.

—Te estoy preguntando ¿Qué... Qué tiene de malo Forks? —dijo exasperada.

—No tiene nada de malo, no se por que lo dices—

—Apenas te mencione que tendríamos que viajar te has quedado pensativo y un poco Furioso—reconoció.

—No no es eso, es solo que extrañare a mis padres eso es todo—mentí—Bueno señorita es hora de subir al avión—le dije cuando por el alto parlante nos informaba que debíamos abordar.  
**  
**.

El viaje fue muy incómodo, Tanya se molestaba por que no prestaba atención a nada de lo que me decía, asi que entablo una amena plática con Liliana.  
Ahora nos encontrábamos en Port Ángeles, habían alquilado un auto y estábamos acomodando las valijas allí.

— ¿A que hotel las llevo? —pregunte.

—A ninguno, vamos a la casa de Bella—contesto Tanya distraída viendo una revista de modas.

iEs que mi suerte no podía ser más mierda!  
Iría a la casa de Bella, Iba a verla.

Todo el camino me la pase con los puños apretados en el volante imaginando como él la besaba, la tocaba, la… iYa basta! —me dije internamente.

Ese ya no es mi problema, iSuperalo Edward! Ella te dejo... iNo! Ni siquiera te dejo, No teníamos Nada iNada!

Aparque en la acera y baje para hablar por el intercomunicador y anunciar nuestra llegada pero Tanya se me adelanto.

—Soy Tanya Denali, Bella me espera—dijo y las puertas se abrieron para darnos paso.

De mala gana Abrí la puerta de Tanya para que subiera nuevamente y me metí al puesto de el conductor.

Cuando estuvimos dentro de la mansión Tanya salió disparada—o lo intento— ya que Liliana la tomo de el brazo susurrándole un _Espera_.

Me ordenaron bajar las valijas y así lo hice, luego un empleado que no había visto jamas en el tiempo que trabaje también aquí se llevo las valijas así que no tuve mas remedio que entrar para encontrarme con un agudo "_Awww_" de Tanya al ver a la_ feliz pareja._

Me dolió más de lo que pensaba, sabia que tenía que prepararme para ver sus muestras de afecto pero no pude.

Me aclare la garganta haciendo que todos se voltearan a verme, excepto ella quien solo escondió su cara en el cuello de el moreno que tenía un poco de labial en sus labios debido al Beso que se estaban dando cuando entre.

— ¿Y tu eres...? —dijo el moreno viéndome con superioridad.

—Soy Edward Cullen el guardaespaldas… y el novio de Tanya—dije acercándome a mi _novia _y tomándola de la mano.

Bella levanto la mirada por fin, centrándose en nuestras manos enlazadas.

Su gesto fue de puro dolor, o al menos intentaba creer que era asi, pero que se yo.

—No... No me dijiste que tenías novio Tanya—dijo hablando por fin Bella.

—Ehh ah, bueno... Tu tampoco me dijiste que ibas a casarte—respondió Tanya riendo.

—Es complicado, pero asi es, nos casaremos dentro de poco por cierto... Laurent ella es Tanya mi mejor amiga, Tanya el es Laurent mi prometido—dijo Bella tomando la mano de Tanya y desenlazándola de la mía para ofrecérsela al idiota de Laurent.

—Es un placer conocer a las amigas de mi Bella—dijo el besando la mano de Tanya.

Engreído, estúpido, embustero y... Y Roba chicas!

—Se lo tenían muy escondidito—dijo Tanya riendo—Quiero todos los detalles— Se enfrascaron Tanya y Laurent hablando sobre como se lo pidió, lo que Bella respondió y varias mierdas más que no quise seguir escuchado.

Solo tenía cabeza para una cosa y era que Bella me estaba mirando, me fije bien en su aspecto.

Tenía unas enormes ojeras, su cabello estaba sin brillo, estaba mucho más pálida que antes, y sin duda estaba tan delgada que pareciera que cualquier toque la rompería.  
Parecía enferma.

—Y se casaran por el civil o por la iglesia—oí que pregunto Tanya.

—Por ambas por supuesto ¿Verdad amor? —dijo el idiota ese besando a Bella quien se retiro de inmediato al sentir muy cerca.

—Ehh si, claro—dijo distraída.

—Amor, ¿A dónde llevo tus maletas? —le pregunte a Tanya para no oír más de el romance de la mujer que amo.

—Bella ve a indicárselo—dijo Laurent empujando a Bella hacia mi—Quiero hablar con mi nueva mejor amiga—Bella asintió irritada y murmuro un suave "Sígueme", las maletas las había dejado—el nuevo empleado— al final de las escaleras, así que tome dos y seguí a Bella hacia la que antes fue mi habitación.

Donde dormí por primera vez con ella.

—Aquí es... ¿Dor... dormirás con ella? —pregunto indiferente.

— ¿Debo suponer que estas celosa? —pregunte pero ella solo apretó los dientes. —Claro es mi novia, y quien sabe... Quizá y hagamos otras cositas—dije riendo sarcásticamente.

—Ah... Esta bien, bueno entonces llamare a Harry para que te ayude con la maleta... y—se aclaro la garganta y continuo—Que pasen buena noche—dijo apretando los puños antes de voltearse y querer salir de la habitación.

—Oye... No voy a acostarme con ella—le dije—Solo era una broma—explique tomándola de el codo haciendo que se volteara a mí, me fije que sus ojitos estaban cristalinos—No llores—susurre pasando mi pulgar por sus ojos para retirar unas minúsculas lágrimas.

—No me toques—dijo apartándose—No creo que A mi prometido le guste saber que te tomas esas confiancitas conmigo—respondió altanera y salió de ahí.

Me quede parado allí, no pensaba seguirla, ella tenía razón, estaba comprometida, prácticamente a vísperas de su boda.  
Harry apareció unos dos minutos después de que ella se fue trayendo las demás valijas.

—Hola Harry, es bueno verte—le dije abrazándolo pero él se aparto y salió de la habitación.

Algo raro estaba pasando aquí... Ellos jamas se comportarían conmigo de esa forma.  
Después de acomodar las cosas de Tanya en varios cajones, decidí bajar a saludar a Sue.

Ingrese a la cocina pero para mi sorpresa no estaba Sue sino una muchacha que no pasaría de los 16 años preparando la cena.

—Buenas Noches Joven ¿Desea que le prepare algo? —me pregunto amablemente.

—No Gracias, ¿Dónde esta Sue? —le cuestione.

—Esta con el señor Harry en el jardín trasero—

Sali de ahí para ir directo al jardín, en donde estaba Harry abrazando a Sue y llevándola a su casita.

—iEh... Sue! —le grite haciendo que se volteara.

—Mi niño—grito caminando hacia mí, la abrase y deposite un beso en su mejilla. —Mi niño—volvió a repetir. —Has vuelto, Has vuelto—decía.

—Si viejita—dije riendo al ver la cara de fastidio que hizo al oír su sobrenombre—No te enojes Sue, ¿Podemos hablar? —le pregunte.

—Si mi niño vamos a…

—Sue, Harry—grito bella acercándose a nosotros—Creí que les había quedado en claro que no pueden hablar con sus superiores, así que su hora de trabajo termino, retírense—

—iBella! —le dije molesto. —Fui yo quien les pidió hablar además no creo que…

—Los empleados no tiene por que hablar con sus superiores, Sue Harry—volvió a repetir ignorándome y viéndolos a ambos con reprobación aunque juraría que pude ver un destello de dolor. —Retírense—

Sue y Harry desaparición del jardín metiéndose en su casita mientras Sue sollozaba.

—iEres increíble! —espete molesto. —No tenias por que hablarles de esa forma. —

—No te confundas Edward, tu aqui no eres más que el novio de mi mejor amiga, no tienes por que dar órdenes como si fueras el gran dueño y señor de todo esto por que si bien no recuerdo tu única posesión es tu casa en Phoenix, Así que te pido que te ahorres tus palabras y dejes de andar haciéndoles perder el tiempo a mis empleados. —

—Yo sé lo que tengo Señorita Isabella, pero ¿sabe que? Yo tengo algo que usted no—le dije desafiante. —Yo tengo gente que me ama y yo que están aquí solo por dinero, es una pena que lastime tanto a las dos únicas personas que se han comportando para usted como sus padres—

Sali de ahí echando humo, fui en busca de Tanya quien seguía con su estúpida platica con Laurent asi que subí las escaleras y me deje caer sobre la cama.

Ella ya no era así... Dejo de ser tan majadera y prepotente, al menos cuando yo aun trabaja aquí.

Me gustaba pensar en que yo provoque ese cambio pero veo que no.  
Ahora es mucho peor que antes.

.

La lluvia caía a cantaros y hacia un frio tremendo, Tanya ya estaba dormida en la cama mientras que yo estaba acostado en el pequeño sofá.

¿Lluvia? Me levante de el sofá y en silencio me dirigí a la puerta y con cuidado me pare frente a la puerta de Bella para asegurarme de que estaba bien, la Abrí un poco pero la cama estaba tendida, aun no llegaba dormir.

¿Sera…?  
¿Sera que esta con él?  
Enojado iba a volver a entrar a la habitación pero me fije que habia una persona recostada en el jardín...  
Esa persona era Bella.

Baje las escaleras corriendo y tuve que aplicar mas fuerza de la necesaria para poder abrir la puerta principal, cuando lo logré, vi estupefacto como estaba cayendo literalmente un diluvio universal.

Me adentre en el inclemente aguacero, caminando hasta el jardín trasero, tenía que llegar lo más rápido que pudiera, casi resbalo un poco ya que andaba descalzo

—Bella —grite al verla en posición fetal sobre el césped mientras la lluvia azotaba su pequeño cuerpo, con un susurro al viento realmente aterrador, los relámpagos y truenos no se hacían esperar cada pocos minutos.

Llegue hasta ella y la llame en un susurro. Sabía de la fobia que ella tenía a la lluvia,

—Bella—dije en voz muy baja me arrodille frente a ella pero solo me respondí en un susurro casi inentendible "No me toques"—Bella, soy yo— le dijo —Reacciona— le pedí acariciando su cabellera, Cuando sintió mi contacto se removió inquieta.

—Has que se vaya, has que desaparezca—decía una y otra vez.

— ¿Qué bella? — Pregunte —Soy yo Edward, ¡mírame! —le pedí en gritos para sacarlo del estupor.

—Por favor has que se vaya— me pidió, Bella se veía tan asustada. Que no dude en tomarla en brazos, y corrí a la casa.

Subí los escalones, dejando marcas de humedad bajo mis pisadas.  
Y la meti en su habitación, la lleve cargada hasta su baño y regule el agua para que quedara calientita.

Me metí con ella mientras le sacaba su ropa mojada, trate de no mirarla mucho y la termine de desnudar, la pegue a mi cuerpo mientras con mi mano le echaba un poco de el agua caliente, hasta que ella dejo de tiritar y se durmió no sin antes murmuran "Has que se vaya".

* * *

Reencuentro Me quedo feo el cap, pero me eh de ausentar esta semana completa por que tengo**—horrendos—exámenes, creo que también hice que las cosas pasaran rápidas, pero espero les guste**

¿Qué les pareció Laurent?  
**  
**_No se metan con mi Jass_—iEl es mío!—Ok no, el no es el malo... Es tambien una víctima.

iHola mi ejercito del Team VIOLEMOS AL GORILITA!

Muchas Gracias por sus lindos Reviews mis chicas!

Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, stewpattz , karenov17 , violeta azucena, Kassia, be-yessy, sara, isa Kathe, shamis, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Galery, Tellus, Bella Kristen Marie Swa,Vaneetche, kryztal331, Ro, AgusPatzz, rifub-tlne-robsten, Magita de Pattinson, Kjmima, LUTZ,Rose Cullen Manson ,Thaab ,PaguMaravilla,SoleAgatsumaStark,Thaab,Isamar,maleja,Ángel twilighter,Palitatjcullen,SARA,SheydelPattz-Stewart ,SoleAgatsumaStark ,kailee'Pattinson,maleja twihard,Lyzz Cullen,Jana Cullen,Tabatha,kailee'Pattinson,

Y a todas las lectoras fantasmas


	19. Chapter 19 Preparativos

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

_**"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"**_

_**.**_

"**Preparativos"  
**

— ¿A dónde fuiste? —pregunto Tanya con cara somnolienta.

Deje a Bella bien arropada en su cama ya que no quería causarle problemas con su _prometido._ Tenía que hacerme a la idea de que ella no me quería, y simplemente mal interprete su amabilidad por algo que ni por asomo fue lo que sentía.

—iDiablos Edward! Estas empapado—grito prendiendo el interruptor, dejando a la vista mi pijama que estaba estilando

—Fui... Me pareció ver a alguien en el jardín y Sali a investigar—mentí.

—Pues puedes enfermarte Ed, metete al baño y ponte ropa seca—me ordeno.

Tome de mi maleta otra pijama—la única que me sobraba—y me meti en el baño, allí me seque con la toalla y me la puse. Sali de ahí para ver que Tanya se habia vuelto a dormir, y tenía su negro cabello escurrido por la almohada, me acerque a la repisa en donde habían mas mantas y la tome para cubrirme de el frio.

E intente dormir, pero al cabo de unas horas sabia que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño.

El ver a Bella actuar de esa forma me desconcertaba... La primera vez que la conocí fue una completa déspota, pero jamas trato mal a Sue ni a Harry... ¿Por qué de repente todo eso cambio?

Quizá encontro a alguien tan altanero como ella... Laurent

¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo? —era la pregunta que me hacia.  
El era moreno, alto, fornido, su cabello era horrendo...Lleno de esas largas rastas...

Y no es que yo sea la gran cosa, pero al menos me veo mejor que el... O eso es lo que Tanya me ah dicho.

Supongo que el dinero hace la diferencia.  
Cuándo de mi cuenta ya habia amanecido, y lo sé por que mi despertador sonó.  
De mala gana tomé mi traje, zapatos y mis utensilios, y los lleve al baño.

Mi ducha no duro más de diez minutos, cuando Sali de la habitación Tanya seguia dormida, asi que baje a la cocina, en donde encontré a la jovencita —que ayer me informo el sitio en donde Sue se encontraba—acompañada de Sue y Harry.

—Hola Sue, Harry, y…—trate de que joven me dijera su nombre, pero solo se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza mientras seguia preparando el desayuno. —Eh... ¿Sue? —pregunte, pero seguí sin recibir respuestas.

Exasperado Sali de ahí y di una vuelta alrededor de la mansión, solo para no estallar.

¿Por qué Bella les prohibió hablar con nosotros?  
Bueno ella dijo con sus _superiores, _después de todo yo tambien era un simple empleado, asi que ellos podían hablar conmigo... ¿verdad?

— ¿Quiñen te ah dicho que puedes venir a este sitio? —pregunto el moreno.

— ¿Disculpe? —le pregunte sorprendido por su hostil forma de hablarme.

—Pues veras... Edwin, aquí eres el guardaespaldas de Tani, nada más, un simple sirviente que se preocupa por su seguridad y los sirvientes no deben merodear por mi casa—dijo con autosuficiencia.

—Pues si usted no sabe, Yo soy el novio de _Tani _asi que tambien puedo...

—No... No no, esta es mi casa y yo decido quien camina por ella y quien no, asi que vete a... ayudar en la cocina, si... si lárgate de mi vista—

Quería borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa con un buen puñetazo... Pero podrían despedirme por allí, asi que solo sonreí.

— ¿Su casa?.. Discúlpeme pero creo que escuche mal Señor, esta no es su casa... Por que si bien no recuerdo la casa le pertenece a…

—A Isabella lo sé, y ahora dime... _gorilita _que se siente que sea yo quien besa a tu linda...Linda _majadera, _Qué se siente que sea yo quien la acaricia? Y no se lo digas a nadie, pero... Es una ricura en la cama—dijo carcajeándose.

iHijo de puta!

A la mierda mi trabajo.

Lo tome de la solapa de su camisa y lo avente contra el suelo, el hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Le propine varios golpees en la cara, pero solo con uno que le di en el estomago lo dejo en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, pero aun asi el hijo de puta ese seguia carcajeándose sin importar que su nariz este sangrando.

—Po…podrás golpearme todo lo que quieras niño, pero soy yo quien se la folla todo el tiempo—

Se levanto sacudiendo su camisa yantes de que lo golpeara nuevamente se metió a la casa, mientras que yo estaba fúrico.

Una cosa es pensar que ellos tengan _intimidad _y otra muy diferente es saberlo.

Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente tranquilo para volver entre a la casa, para encontrarme con que todos estaban alrededor de la mesa comiendo a gusto... Excepto ella.

No sé si era lo que yo quería ver... pero ella parecia aburrida y podría jurar que hasta incómoda.

Pero... iEh aquí mi dilema!

Según Tanya... Soy su novio, y por ende soy _superior.  
_  
Y según el grandísimo, asqueroso hijo de mierda de Laurent soy un simple empleado.  
Para evitar ser la manzana de la discordia opte por ir a la cocina pero el grito de Tanya me hizo desistir de ello.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas _cariño_? —pregunto.

—Eh… ¿a la cocina? —dije confundido.

— ¿Para que? Ven siéntate amor, estamos hablando de los preparativos de la boda— imierda! iMierda! Ojala me hubiese metido rápido a la cocina.  
Solo pude tratar de sonreír, aunque sé que no quedo mas que como una horrorosa mueca y me senté en medio de Tani y Bella —al frente de Laurent—.

—Mira Ed, le estaba comentado a Bella, que no importa si faltamos a la semana de la moda, la verdad me muero por un pequeño descanso, y tambien podríamos ayudarla a organizar su boda—explico Tanya, sentí una inmensa rabia hacia ella, aunque sabia que no estaba al tanto de mis sentimientos por Bella, pero aun asi... — ¿Tu que opinas _lindo_? —pregunto.

—Pues lo que tu gustes, yo te apoyare en lo que creas que esta bien—si claro, aunque me moria por meter a Tanya y Liliana en el auto y largarnos a la jodida semana de la moda, para no ver como la mujer que amo se casa.

Todos clavaron la vista en mi con el seño fruncido ¿Lo dije en voz alta?  
Mierda

Mierda

No... Yo solo lo pensé ¿verdad?

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Tanya tomando mi mano.

— ¿Ehh? —dije desconcertado y a la vez aliviado.

Todos me miraban por que habia roto una taza que ni siquiera recuerdo haber tomado, algunos pedacitos estaban en mi mano... Sangrando.

—Déjame te curo—insistió.

—Tani recuerda tu fobia a la sangre, deja que Isabella se encargue—dijo Laurent

—No hace falta que me cure Señorita Swan—dije enfadado por la cara de fastidio que ella puso.

—Aun asi insistió _cariño_ cura a... ¿Edwin? —

—Es Edward Laurent—le corrigió Tanya.

—Asi claro... lo siento _Edward _siempre olvido lo que no tiene importancia—

—Vamos Edward—dijo Bella tomándome de el brazo y llevándome a la cocina. —Bree traes gasas, algodón y un par de esparadrapos—pidió Bella, la chica llamada Bree, asintió y corrió a traer lo solicitado. —Sue, Harry retírense—iba a protestar pero Bella me callo con su mirada. Bree llego al instante con todo lo que Bella le pidió, y tambien se retiro. —Quieres al menos controlarte—me pidió mientras me sentaba en un banquillo y ella desinfectaba el corte, y quitaba varios restos de la taza.

—No sé de que hablas—dije indiferente o al menos tratando e parecer asi.

—Por favor Edward... Admite que estas celoso de mi boda con Laurent, y que solo estas usando a Tanya para olvidarme—dijo exasperada.

—Te diré lo que quieras siempre y cuando tú me digas que tu boda con Laurent no es más que una mierda de farsa—dije quitando mi mano de la suya y pasándola por su cintura para atraerla a mí. Ejercí un poco mas de fuerza hasta que ella quedo sentada en mi regazo, con ambas piernas a mi alrededor, acerque mi rostro al suyo de modo que nuestras narices rozaran—No voy a Besarte Bella… dímelo—susurre, pero ella tenía clavado la vista en mis labios y se acerco un poco mas.. —Dímelo—susurre cuando se rosaron, pero no me lo dijo... Y con el dolor de mi alma la tome de los hombros separándonos. —Discúlpeme señorita Swan, no sé como pude ser tan tonto, no soy más que un simple empleado y no debo relacionarme con mis superiores—

—iEres un idiota! —me dijo pero aun asi se levanto bruscamente de mi, y tomo el algodón empapado en alcohol refregándolo contra los pequeños cortes, estuve a punto de gritar varias groserías pero me abstuve mordiendo mis labios. —Listo, ahora será mejor que volvamos a la mesa—dijo vendando mi mano con el esparadrapo y la gasa.

Tratamos de parecer indiferentes a lo que sucedió en la cocina, pero cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, yo le sonreía ole guiñaba un ojo y mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

— ¿Y quién será la dama de honor? —pregunto Tanya.

—Pues tu Tani, obviamente tu—contesto Laurent.

—Oh, pero no quiero que lo digas por presión, Bella es la que debe decidirlo—dijo Tanya sonrojada. — ¿Bella? —dijo Tanya tomando la mano de Bella y moviéndola.

— ¿Ehh? —pregunto apartando su mirada de la mía.

— ¿Qué quien será la dama de honor? —pregunto.

—Ehh... la que Laurent quiera—respondió apagada de si misma.

Y asi transcurrió todo el día, entre estúpidos preparativos de la estúpida boda, a la cual no quería asistir, por que iba a estar el estúpido que deseaba ser yo.

Después de una pequeña pelea con Liliana y Melanie, lograron ser convencidas de no asistir a la semana de la moda.

Pero lo sorprendente fue que Bella seguro que no tendría luna de miel.

* * *

iA que no adivinan! ¿Quien obtuvo 10 en el examen de Física?.. No yo por supuesto saque 9 pero me han devuelto la PC por ello, asi que aquí estoy C:

¿Qué les pareció Laurent?  
**  
**_No se metan con mi Jass_—iEl es mío!—Ok no, el no es el malo... Es tambien una víctima.

iHola mi ejercito del Team VIOLEMOS AL GORILITA!

Muchas Gracias por sus lindos Reviews mis chicas!

Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, stewpattz , karenov17 , violeta azucena, Kassia, be-yessy, sara, isa Kathe, shamis, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Galery, Tellus, Bella Kristen Marie Swa,Vaneetche, kryztal331, Ro, AgusPatzz, rifub-tlne-robsten, Magita de Pattinson, Kjmima, LUTZ,Rose Cullen Manson ,Thaab ,PaguMaravilla,SoleAgatsumaStark,Thaab,Isamar,maleja,Ángel twilighter,Palitatjcullen,SARA,SheydelPattz-Stewart ,SoleAgatsumaStark ,kailee'Pattinson,maleja twihard,Lyzz Cullen,Jana Cullen,Tabatha,kailee'Pattinson, everpttz, Jana Cullen , Barbie Hale Black

Y a todas las lectoras fantasmas


	20. Chapter 20 Nuestra última noche

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

_**"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"**_

_**.**_

"**Nuestra última noche"**

Faltaba exactamente 48 horas para la boda de _ella. _Era estúpido pensar que ella diría _No. _Las personas se casan por amor y ella lo ama.  
Recuerdo nuestra conversación de ayer en la noche.

— ¿Por qué te casas Bella? Es obvio que tu no lo amas, pero aun asi... Siempre me has demostrado ser fuerte, altanera y orgullosa pero ahora no eres ni la sombra de eso... Estás palida, ojerosa, dices que si a todo, no reniegas nada, ya ni siquiera has hecho corretear a los empleados— le dije. — ¿Por qué te casas Bella? —

— ¿Por qué se casan las personas? — pregunto sin mirarme.

— Las personas se casan por amor— susurre.

— Lo vez, yo me caso por amor Edward, déjame en paz— dijo levantándose de la mesa y corriendo a su habitación.

_Por amor _ella se casaba por amor.

¿Por amor al dinero?

¿Por amor al lujo?

¿Por amor a que?

— Ed, Laurent que si lo acompañas a un bar... Ya sabes algo asi como una despedida de soltero— dijo Tanya rompiendo mi ensoñación.

— No me siento bien Tania, dile que vaya solo— dije molesto.

— Pero...

— Por favor— suplique.

El resto de la mañana pasó asi, entre pláticas de Tanya y Laurent... En donde Ni Bella ni yo participamos, me disculpe con todos y me fui a recostarme.

Oí como la puerta se abría y cerraba luego de un momento.  
Sentí que la cama se hundía un poco.

—Edward, mi niño tienes todo el día de hoy y mañana para hacer entrar en razón a mi pequeña niña— susurró Sue acariciando mi cabello.

— No puedo Sue, ella se casa _por amor, _fue ella quien me lo dijo, no puedo luchar por algo que obviamente esta mas que perdido— dije con un suspiro.

— La señorita Tanya fue a retirar su vestido para la boda y regresara mañana en la noche, el señor Laurent tuvo que ir a ver un negocio en Port Ángeles y ya no vuelve a casa, Aun tienes tiempo— dijo levantándose de mi lado y saliendo de la habitación.

¿De verdad tenía tiempo?

A eso de las siete de la noche baje a cenar por pedido de Sue.  
Pero fue mi mayor sorpresa no encontrar a un solo empleado sino mas bien la mesa estaba decorada con velas, vino y una comida que se veía deliciosa.

Se veía romántico.

Habia un papel doblado sobre la mesa, asi que me acerque y lo tomé con cuidado y lo Abri.

_Disfruten de su noche, aunque mi niña sea una cabezota y majadera Te ama, solo necesita tu ayuda gorilita.  
Sue, Harry y Bree_

Sonreí al leer nuestros sobre-nombres, Corrí al baño de la planta baja y me moje la cara, brazos, dientes y cabello, ah este ultimo intente domarlo pero fue más que imposible, asi bufando Sali de el baño y subí las escaleras en busca de mi linda majadera.

Golpee la puerta suavemente y a los segundos ella salió con su bonita pijama, sus cabellos revueltos y sus ojitos rojos.

Estaba Llorando.  
Eso era suficiente prueba para creer en las palabras de Sue.

—Edward—susurro con la voz ronca. — ¿Qué haces aqui? —pregunto aclarándose la garganta.

—Ponte aun más bonita te espero abajo—le dije sonriendo.

— ¿Que? —pregunto sin entender.

—Te espero abajo ve y cámbiate—le dije empujándola hacia su habitación y la cerré de golpe quedándome yo afuera recostado sobre la puerta por si acaso no bajaba

Corrí a mi habitación y me puse el traje que habia usado cuando la conocí y volvi a correr a su habitación.

Diez minutos salió tan perfecta como siempre.

Llevaba un vestido color crema que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, unos tacos del mismo color, estaba maquillada levemente y con una sonrisa preciosa.

— ¿Me... Me veo bien? —pregunto al ver que me habia quedado mudo mirándola.

—Eh... Te ves perfecta—le dije — ¿Nos vamos? —pregunte ofreciéndole mi brazo.  
Con una tímida sonrisa la acepto y ambos bajamos las escaleras.

—Esto es hermoso Edward—dijo soltándose de mi brazo y observando toda la mesa decorada—Muchas Gracias—dijo riendo.

Tome la silla desde atrás y se la hale de modo que ella se sentara, con una sonrisa y su rostro enrojecido me lo agradeció.

Ambos nos sentábamos y comimos en silencio pero no era eso lo quería... Necesitaba decirle... Necesitaba hacerle saber que la amaba.

—Bella—susurre haciendo que ella levantase su mirada. —Bella... Necesitamos hablar—dije serio.

Su rostro perdió todo color y se atraganto con un pedazo de carne por lo que me levante rápidamente le tendí un poco de agua y le palme la espalda para que se calmara.

—No te preocupes amor mío, yo estaré siempre para ti—susurre en su oído haciéndola estremecer.

Regrese a mi asiento y tome sus manos por sobre la mesa.

—Bella, tú no amas a Laurent, Tú me amas a mí... Me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti, Por favor... Necesito que me lo digas... Necesito oírlo de tus labios por favor—susurre.

—Ya te lo dije Edward... Me caso con Laurent... por amor—dijo aun mas bajo que yo.

Solté sus manos y las lleve a mi cabello para tirar de él.  
Esto no era lo que yo quería.

—iNo es cierto! Maldita sea Isabella Swan... Dime la verdad—dije tratando de sonar molesto pero se oyó más que como una patética suplica.

Ella se levanto cabizbaja y corrió hacia su habitación.  
Pero esta vez no...

Esta vez Ibamos a hablar de verdad.

Sali detrás de ella y llegue antes de que cerrara la puerta, la empuje con delicadeza y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

—Por favor… Por favor ya no hagas esto Edward por favor—suplico con la voz rota.

Ya no soporté más y asalté la boca de Bella, con pasión y locura, aunque un poco tarde ella me devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, verdaderamente estaba en el cielo, nuestras manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro.

Bella con torpeza me sacó la camisa y acariciaba mi pecho, mientras yo degustaba su cuello, besando, mordiendo, lamiendo, un gemido ahogado brotó de la garganta de mi amor, era el sonido más hermoso del mundo y no pude evitar lanzar un gemido yo tambien, mis manos acariciaron desde sus hombros hasta su cintura pegándola mas a mi

Me separe de ella un poco y le pedí permiso para quitarle su hermoso vestido a lo que ella me respondió con un beso, deslice las tiras de el vestido con delicadeza y bese su hombro con ternura.

—Te amo... Te amo tanto—le susurre mientras dirigí mis manos a su espalda y bajaba el cierre.

El vestido cayó a sus pies dejándola en una preciosa ropa interior de encaje que hizo que lanzase un gemido.

—Eres tan perfecta—dije acercándola a mí y dejando un casto beso por sus labios.

—Va... vamos a la cama—dijo en un susurro que apenas escuche, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a su cama.

Con cuidado la tumbe en la cama y seguí besando su cuello y con cuidado de no hacer algo mal la bese por sus hermosos pechos, baje un poco hasta el inicio de sus bragas rosas y volvi a subir a su boca

— Ha…. Hazme el amor Ed... Edward no aguanto más, quiero... quiero ser tuya ahora—dijo besando mis labios y acariciando mi espalda.

— Be...lla… ¿estás segura?, podemos parar ahora si quieres antes de que yo no no...No pueda—dije nervioso.

¿Cómo le decía que jamas habia estado asi con alguien?

¿Cómo le decía que jamas me habia sentido tan... _excitado _por una mujer?

— Si. Yo quiero... quiero hacer el amor contigo—dijo segura.

¿Cómo podía decirle que no a mi amor?

Bella bajo sus manos hacia mi pantalón y con premura los bajo dejandome solo en bóxer.

— Bella, mi niña me estás volviendo —dije con voz ronca

— Hazme tuya Ed... Lo necesito... Lo necesito por favor—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sh! Ya mi amor... No llores Te amo, voy a hacerte el amor mi linda majadera—dije besándola con amor.

Ambos nos desnudamos con delicadeza.

—Mmmmm Edward— gemía mientras tomaba uno de sus pezones en mis labios y pasaba mi lengua por allí.

—Eres tan hermosa que dueles mi amor—dije dejando su pezón y tomando el otro.

Después de un momento tome una de sus piernas y la bese desde el tobillo hasta su muslo, y lo repetí con su otra perfecta pierna.

A cambio recibía sus perfectos gemidos bese su plano vientre y llego a mis labios donde volvió a besarme.

— ¿Estas... Estas lista? —pregunte temeroso de hacer algo mal.

—Si amor... Hazme tuya—dijo con un gemido, bese sus labios castamente y me introduje poco a poco.

Era cálido y húmedo estar dentro de ella, ambos jadeamos por esa sensación tan placentera.

Nuestros cuerpos se fundían perfectamente, encajamos como dos piezas de puzle.

Poco a poco empecé a moverme más y más rápido dentro de ella.  
Mi Bella calvaba sus uñas en mi espalda, luego llevo sus piececitos a mi trasero haciendo las embestidas más profundas.

—Oh... Bella—gemí sintiendo que no aguantaría mas

— Edward por favor….no aguanto más—gimió.

—Abre los ojitos Bella, quiero verte a los ojos cuando te corras mi amor—le dije besando sus labios.

Arqueo su espalda y sentí su centro palpitar.

—Te amo, te amo mi amor—grite antes de corrernos.

Me deje caer sobre el cuerpo de Bella.

Ambos respirábamos agitadamente, sentí su mano acariciar mi cabello

—Eso fue... Increíble... Y perfecto—susurro tiernamente.

— Eres maravillosa Bella —le dije mientras me quitaba de encima suyo pero con sus piernas me retuvo.

—No... No te vayas Edward... Quédate conmigo—dijo abrazándose a mí.

—No voy a irme mi amor... Aquí estoy te lo juro—susurre dándole un beso.

Me acosté a lado suyo y la atraje con mis brazos a mi pecho, deposite un beso en su cabeza y ambos nos dejamos arrasar por el sueño.

.

Sentí algo que picaba mi nariz y mi boca, por lo que pase una mano por allí pero la comezón no ceso asi que me vi obligado a abrir los ojos y me encontré con una Bella divertidísima.

—Buenos días —dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

—Muy... Muy buenos días—dije tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola a mí para darle un beso mas apasionado— ¿Por qué estas tan vestida? —me queje al verla puesta mi camisa.

—Por que hoy saldremos, asi que levántate gorilita—dijo apartándose de mi lado.  
La seguí con la vista y como si lo supiera me miro y se quito mi camisa dejandome ver su perfecta desnudez.

—Te espero adentro—grito corriendo al baño.

Me levante deprisa y corrí a su encuentro, en donde volvimos a hacer el amor.

Nunca me cansaría de decirle que la amaba.

La ayude a vestirse y ella a mí para luego de una hora encaminarnos a un sitio especial para mi Bella.

Deambulamos por un buen rato hasta que Bella me indico con el dedo una especia de prado y corrió como una niña hacia él.

Seguí tras de ella ya que a cada rato tropezaba pero esta vez se recostó sobre y empezó a reír.

Pero yo me tensé recordando el primer sueño que tuve la primera vez que dormí en la mansión Swan.

—_Vamos Juega conmigo_—_gritaba una niña de cabello marrón y ojos achocolatados, _—_Vamos edward juguemos_—_pidió extendiendo su manita._

_De pronto todo el hermoso jardín que nos rodeaba se convierto en un extenso y oscuro bosque donde no_

_Quedaba rastro de la niña, y en su lugar apareció Isabella._

—_Ayudame_—_pidio y baje la mirada hacia su ropa, que estaba toda sucia, rasgada y ensangrentada _—_Ayúdame_—

—iEdward! —Grito Bella levantándose— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto preocupada.

Moví mi cabeza tratando de borrar ese recuerdo y la tome de las caderas y al recosté sobre el prado dándole millones de besos en su rostro.

—Ed... De...déjame—gritaba mientras bajaba mis manos hacia su blusa.

—Te voy a hacer mía Bella. Voy a hacerte el amor aquí y ahora... No me digas que no... No me lo digas—suplique.

—No diré que no mi amor—dijo tambien desatando mi camisa.

Volvimos a amarnos como si un hubiese mañana.

—Bella—susurre moviéndola del hombro y repartiendo besos en su rostro.

Ambos nos habíamos quedado dormidos y la tarde estaba empezando a caer.

—No... Déjame dormir—dijo molesta por lo cual reí haciendo que ella se moviera — Diablos Cullen, respeta el sueño ajeno—dijo molesta.

—Tu cabello es precioso cuando te levantas... Esta lleno de ramitas—dije riendo mientras dirigía mi mano a su cabello y se las quitaba.

—Tonto... Debo verme horrenda—dijo avergonzada.

—Tu nunca serás horrenda mi amor, eres perfecta —dije tiernamente

—Pero debemos irnos esta por atardecer—dije levantándome y pasándole su ropa.

Llegamos a casa riéndonos ya que la lluvia nos gano y ambos estábamos empapados.

—Eso ah sido tan gracioso Ed—grito ella sacándose los zapatos y lanzándose a mis brazos en donde nos fundimos en un beso apasionado.

— ¿Cómo pudiste Bella? —oímos a nuestras espaldas.

—Tanya…—susurramos ambos separándonos.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció la primera vez de nuestro Gorilita y la Majadera?

iTanya! iEsto se complico!  
El próximo capítulo será sobre la boda.  
¿Creen que Edward deje que su niña se case con Laurent?

iHola mi ejercito del Team VIOLEMOS AL GORILITA!

Muchas Gracias por sus lindos Reviews mis chicas!

Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, stewpattz , karenov17 , violeta azucena, Kassia, be-yessy, sara, isa Kathe, shamis, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Galery, Tellus, Bella Kristen Marie Swa,Vaneetche, kryztal331, Ro, AgusPatzz, rifub-tlne-robsten, Magita de Pattinson, Kjmima, LUTZ,Rose Cullen Manson ,Thaab ,PaguMaravilla,SoleAgatsumaStark,Thaab,Isamar ,Ángel twilighter,Palitatjcullen,SARA,SheydelPattz-Stewart ,SoleAgatsumaStark ,kailee'Pattinson,maleja twihard,Lyzz Cullen,Jana Cullen,Tabatha,kailee'Pattinson, everpttz, Jana Cullen , Barbie Hale Black, sara.

Y a todas las lectoras fantasmas


	21. Chapter 21 ¿Aceptas?

**_La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos._**

**_"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"_**

**_._**

**"¿Aceptas?"**

Miles de personas subían y bajaban las escaleras.

Gente que no conocía, gente que no me interesaba, por qué la única persona que quiero que baje es _Isabella._

—Lo siento mi niño, creí que recapacitaría—dijo Sue legando hasta mi, y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Yo también Sue, yo también lo pensé—espete furioso.

—iEdward!—oí gritar a Emily quien venía acompañado de su esposo Paul uno de los mejores empresarios de el país—Qué alegría verte querido—beso mis mejillas y entablo una platica a la que yo respondí con simples monosílabas _si, no._

El momento menos esperado por mí sucedió.

Ahí cubierta de un vestido de color blanco se encontraba quien horas antes había sido mi mujer, le quedaba ceñido perfectamente a la cintura para caer en una sutil línea A, permaneciendo recto en la parte frontal, pero formando una cola en la parte posterior.  
Su cabello a estaba recogido y varios _bucles _sueltos dándole un aspecto angelical.

Su maquillaje era suave, en tonos tierra y estilo natural.

Tenía la mirada gacha y sus puños apretados, bajo las escaleras con pasos torpes e inseguros hasta que fue tomada por su padre, escoltada de Embry —su nuevo guardaespaldas— se metió en la limosina sin dirigirme al menos una mirada.

—No tienes por que ir, nosotros no lo haremos Edward—dijo Harry palmeándome el hombro, tal y como Sue lo habia echo.

—Tengo que ir, necesito verla, necesito que sepa que estoy ahí y que tenga el valor suficiente para decir que Si—dije soltándome de su toque y tomando el coche de Tanya.

Conduje lento para no llamar mucho la atención.  
La limosina en la que ella se encontraba iba de igual manera así que aun tenía un poco de tiempo, Tome el celular con una mano y marqué su número

—No entiendo por que lo haces— fue su respuesta.

—Y yo no entiendo por que te casas —respondí en un susurro —No lo entiendo Bella ¿Qué hice mal? Ayer… ayer hicimos el amor, te dije cuanto te amaba y tu... No lo entiendo de verdad—dije tragando el nudo que se albergaba en mi garganta —Bella Solo voy a preguntártelo una vez más ¿Amas a Laurent? —quizá no quería escuchar esa respuesta, pero era malditamente necesaria.

Un silencio incómodo se instalo, su respiración era entrecortada y yo traba de comprender lo que eso significaba.

—Vámonos de aquí Bella, No tienes por que casarte con él, no te prometo lujos pero si prometo darte todo mi amor, Vámonos tengo una casa en Phoenix para nosotros, ahí viviremos y conseguiré un trabajo mejor, hare lo que tu me pidas per no te...

—Edward Yo quiero casarme con Laurent—dijo con voz clara.  
Su vos ya no fue un susurro, fue fuerte y clara sin un toque de vacilación.

—Entonces no tengo nada mas que decir que... Se feliz—colgué la llamada y frene el auto, respire varias veces pensando en sus palabras.

_Yo quiero casarme con Laurent  
_¿Qué significaba eso?  
Ayer nos habíamos amado mutuamente y hoy... simplemente se casaba.

Volvi a poner en marcha al vehículo y conduje a la iglesia.

Ella por supuesto aun no bajaba de la limosina, por lo que aparque el coche y entre a la iglesia en donde Tanya e Irina me esperaban.

—Creí que no vendrías—dijo Tanya molesta.

—No quería hacerlo—respondió sentándome.  
Divise a Laurent en el altar con una sonrisa de triunfo y cuando fijo su rostro en mi se carcajeo, quería ir a borrarle esa sonrisa estúpida pero un apretón en mi brazo hizo que me detuviera.

—No te atrevas a hacer un escándalo—me dijo Tanya.

Cerré los ojos tratando de pensar en otras cosas, pero pronto la marcha nupcial resonó por toda la iglesia

No abrí mis ojos, no soportaría verla, varios murmullos llegaron a mis oídos.  
_Es hermosa.  
Parece un ángel.  
Se ve nerviosa.  
No es la gran cosa._

Me decidí a abrir mis ojos, ahí estaba mi amor prohibido, su rostro cubierto por el delgado velo, una de sus manos sosteniendo el ramo y la otra entrelazando su brazo con el de Charlie.

Cuando se encontro cerca de Laurent este se apresuro a tomar su brazo, ambos se giraron al altar.

Mi vista se enfocaba solo en ella y la ceremonia seguia avanzando.

El sacerdote explicó las causas por las que fue ordenado el matrimonio: incrementar la humanidad, honrar los instintos naturales y para ayudarse el uno al otro.

—Por ende, si hubiere alguien aquí que crea que posee una causa justa por la que esta pareja no deba unirse, que lo digan ahora o que callen para siempre. —Vi como Bella se giraba a verme de reojo, Tanya sostuvo mi brazo con fuerza, Laurent me vio con la deja alzada y Charlie con infinito despreció.

_Yo quiero casarme con Laurent  
_  
Que asi sea Bella, cásate con él _por amor._

Cuando el sacerdote supo que nadie intervendría prosiguió con su charla hasta que llego a la parte que menos deseaba escuchar.

—Laurent Da Revin**,** ¿tomará usted a esta mujer como esposa para vivir juntos bajo la ley de Dios y ante el estado del matrimonio sagrado, para amarla, respetarla, honrarla en la salud y en la adversidad, por el resto de su vida? —

—Acepto —afirmó con voz clara y fuerte para que todo quien estuviese presente lo escuchara.

—Isabella Marie Swan…. —Apreté los puños mientras escuchaba las palabras.—¿Tomará usted a esta hombre como esposo para vivir juntos bajo la ley de Dios y ante el estado del matrimonio sagrado, para amarlo, respetarlo, honrarlo en la salud y en la adversidad, por el resto de su vida? —

Rogaba por que algo verdaderamente milagroso ocurriera, que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, su voz resonó mucho más fuerte que la de Laurent haciéndonos saber a todos su respuesta.

* * *

**Este…. ¿Saben? Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo fue tan... Increíble, espero que para ustedes también lo sea y si no... Solo ruego que no me maten—me estoy escondiendo debajo de la cama para que lo hagan—**

**Y ¿Qué creen que respondió Bella?**  
**Las dejare con la duda****—me rio "malignamente" —y me atranco por ello.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Para las que no saben eh creado un fic nuevo les dejo el link por si quieren leerlo y de paso les dejo el prólogo**

**s/9131047/1/My-Sadistic-Love**

**Una sádica vampira llega como estudiante de intercambio al instituto de Forks, Un tímido chico llamara su atención y deberá elegir entre saciar su sed de sangre o protegerlo de todos los peligros que conlleva ser humano?**


	22. Chapter 22 No es lo que esperaba

_La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos._

_"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"_

_._

"**No es lo que esperaba"**

Han pasado ya dos años desde que ella dio el maldito _Si, _dos años en donde me eh dedicado de lleno a mi familia y mi trabajo, en cierto modo es lo que me ah ayudado a superarlo, trato de no pensar mucho en ella, pero me fue imposible no saber que hoy regresaba de su _luna de miel.  
_  
—Amor ven a cenar—oí decir a mi linda novia.

Un año después de que ella se casara conocí a Vanessa, como siempre yo estaba ebrio asi que no recuerdo como es que supo mi nombre pero una semana después mientras iba a recoger a una entrevista de trabajoVanessa grito _Hola Edward _asi que un poco desorientado la invite a tomar un café.

Es muy agradable, su cabello es castaño, tiene ojos negros y su piel es morena, es demasiado inocente aunque hoy me ah pedido que lo _intentemos.  
_  
Y ¿Por qué no? Ella debe haberlo hecho ya con _Laurent _es hora de que retome mi vida.

—Ya voy bonita—grite, baje las escaleras de mi casa, ya que ahora vivíamos en Phoenix, mis padres y hermanos habían salido asi que me parecia una buena ocasión para hacerlo.

La cena se veía exquisita, mi novia aparte de ser inteligente y bonita tambien es buena cocinera.

—Se ve exquisito linda—dije dándole un beso.

—Lo...lo eh hecho solo para ti—dijo sonrojada como... iBasta!

Ambos cenábamos riendo y conversábamos de varias trivialidades, con ella siempre teníamos algún tema de conversación, es maestra de Filosofía y gana muy bien, asi que somos la _pareja perfecta._

—Creo que... es hora—dijo nerviosa.

—No haremos nada que no quieras—dije levantándome de mi asiento y extendiéndole la mano, la lleve a mi habitación—que antes era de Alice ya que me negué a dormir en el mismo sitio en donde dormí con ella—y la coloco sobre el colchón empezamos con inocentes besos hasta que fue ella la que llevo sus pequeñas y morenas manos a mi camisa hice lo propio con su ropa ambos estábamos a punto de hacerlo cuando oímos un sollozo proveniente de fuera de nuestra habitación, la cubrí con la manta y tome una bata de baño, oí unas fuertes pisadas pero cuando salí de mi casa solo vi a un auto negro desaparecer.

Desde aquella fallida vez ninguno de los dos ah mencionado el tema, estábamos comiendo palomitas ya que veíamos una película en su casa cuando mi móvil sonó.

—Edward Cullen al habla—dije.

—Edward d soy Emily necesito que viajes a Forks—dijo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunte.

—Tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti—

—Si tiene algo que ver con ella yo no...

—Edward si no te necesitara no te llamara, es por pedido de Laurent, él quiere que seas el guardaespaldas de Bella, han asaltado a Bella y su seguridad nos preocupa—

—Que su marido se encargue de cuidar de ella, se fue... —al ver la mirada de mi novia con el seño fruncido me disculpe y Sali a la calla —Se fue Emily, me dejo cuando yo le pedí que escapara conmigo, no puede venir después de dos años a decirme que me necesita es tarde, estoy construyendo mi vida con otra persona y verla sería como retroceder—

—Edward por favor, le pediré que no te hable mas que lo necesario pero sin la protección de un guardaespaldas no puede seguir modelando y eso perjudica a mi agencia Por favor—rogó.

—No voy a dejar a mi novia —dije seguro.

—No te pido que lo hagas, tendrás vacaciones dos veces al mes pero por favor—

—Vale estaré en Forks en dos días—dije y colgué.

Entre a la casa de Vanessa y me senté en el sofá.

— ¿Qué va mal ángel? —preguntó tocando con su dedo mi ceño fruncido.

—Todo... Me han contratado para... Para cuidar a Isabella Swan... —mi novia conocia todo lo que habia pasado entre nosotros pero nunca se quejo.

—Oh... y ¿aceptaste? —pregunto.

—Si... Pero te juro que me mantendré alejado de ella, y además vendré a verte dos veces al mes—dije.

—No desconfío de ti amor, y si ella se caso era por que no te amaba lo suficiente pero yo si, y confió plenamente en ti, debes ir y lo entiendo—

Ahora estaba empacando mi ropa con la ayuda de mi familia y mi novia, les pedí que me esperaran un poco y fui a ver a la enana.

—Hola Ally—dije a modo de saludo.

—Hola... ¿ya te vas? —preguntó con la mirada perdida.

—Si, venía a despedirme—

—Cuídate Ed, ella no es buena ya viste que me quieto a Jazz—dijo apretando los puños.

—Eso no lo sabemos peque, pero si te hace feliz y a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de cuidarla—bese el tope de su cabeza—Te quiero y llamare todos los días—

Todos—a excepción de Alice—me acompañaron al aeropuerto, después de prometerles llamadas y mensajes de textos me soltaron.

—Voy a extrañarte ángel—dijo Vanessa abrazándome —Prométeme que me llamaras—pidió.

—Lo hare te quiero—dije besando sus labios.

—Yo tambien te quiero ángel, cuídate por favor—

De cierto modo la quería, ella estuvo ahí después de que renunciara a ser el guardaespaldas de Tanya y me viniera para Phoenix, me recomendó con su amiga Lauren quien era una linda chica, muy amable.

Miles de veces me ah dicho que me ama y sé que ah esperado que diga que tambien lo hago, pero no puedo, es como si al decirla engañara a Bella, y eso era estúpida, ella me habías dejado, habia rechazado un futuro juntos, pero como el gran idiota que soy ahí estoy corriendo ante el primer llamado que ella me da.

El viaje hasta Port Ángeles no fue tan pesado como creí que lo sería, Emily junto con su esposo me estaban esperando.

—Enserio lo siento Edward—dijo apenada mientras me daba un abrazo.

—No te preocupes Emy esta bien, algún día iba a volver a verla—dije resignado.

Paúl y yo nos estrechamos la mano y después me guiaron hasta el auto, la noche estaba por caer asi que quedamos en que hoy me quedaría en un hotel y mañana me llevaría la mansión de los Swan ya que los _recién casados _Vivian allí.

No exagero cuando digo que no dormí más de una hora, a cada instante me despertaba con la jodida pesadilla en la que Bella era la protagonista y se encontraba desangrada en el bosque.

Por lo que apenas dio las cinco a.m me meti a la ducha y me cambie.  
Llegue a la casa de Emily a las 7.00 am.

—Que madrugador—me halago.

—Gracias—dije bostezando.

—Mala noche ¿verdad? —

—Muchas Pesadillas—admití.

—Lo siento, enserio Edward, créeme que yo no quería llamarte, Bella y yo nos opusimos rotundamente cuando Laurent lo propuso, pero no nos permitieron realizar ningún desfile si no contaba con alguien que la cuidase... —siguió explicando varias cosas más pero yo solo pensaba en el _Bella y yo nos opusimos rotundamente, _ella no me quería aquí.

Conduje más rápido de lo normal y estuvimos en diez minutos afuera de la mansión de los Swan,

El portón se abrió de par en par, estacione en donde se encontraban dos autos más y ayude a Emily a bajar.

— ¿Listo? —preguntó.

Cuando Ibamos a entrar el móvil de Emily sonó y me pido que esperara minutos después volvió a mí con cara de disculpa.

—Paul me ah llamado mi pequeña esta en el hospital se ah intoxicado con algún alimento... ¿Podrías? Por favor —pidió.

—No te preocupes esta bien salúdame a la pequeña Emma—dije despidiéndome con un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias—grito subiéndose al auto.

Ahora mueve tus piernas a la puerta—me ordené.  
Me arme de valor, respire un par de veces y gire la perilla, abrí la puerta.  
Definitivamente no es lo que esperaba.

—Jasper—susurré y el castaño giro su cabeza hacia mí.

* * *

**Y Jasper ****—el buenote de Jasper—apareció.**

**Ya saben lo que Bella respondió, y que fue de la vida de Edward en estos dos años, ahora digo... ¿Qué hará el gorilita ahora que ah encontrado a Jasper?  
Las dejare con la duda—me rio "malignamente" —  
Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**


	23. Chapter 23 Rememorando

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

_**"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"**_

_._

**"Rememorando"**

**Sue Pov**

La vi llegar, más delgada que nunca, ojerosa y con ojos inexpresivos, venia sola por supuesto, su marido habia llegado un par de horas antes, le pregunte donde estaba mi niña y el solo respondió _Decepcionándose cada vez más._

No entendía por que, pero cuando la puerta se abrió y mi pequeña Bella llevo mojada, con los ojos empañados de lágrimas intenté acercarme pero solo recibí un fuerte empujón mientras ella corría a encerrarse en su habitación.

Desde la muerte de la Señora Renne mi pobre pequeña no ah tenido un momento feliz... hasta que llego Edward Cullen, sus ojos cobraron un brillo que nunca habia tenido y habia vuelto a sonreír.

Por supuesto con lo orgullosa y majadera que es no iba a admitir que lo quería, pero Edward... iOh mi niño!, el si lo hizo, él la ama yo lo sé.

Creí que desistiría de esa locura de casamiento, pero no lo hizo, y Edward lloró al igual que ella, no sabía que le motivo a casarse con el señor Laurent, y tampoco quiso decírmelo pero han pasado ya unas cuantas semanas de que llegaron y Bella esta peor que nunca.

No come, no duerme, no habla.

Es tan silenciosa que a veces pareciera un fantasma, le eh llevado la comida pero nisiquiera la ingería.

Charlie... el goza al ver a su hija sufrir, siendo golpeada por ese troglodita que tiene por marido, ambos la humillan, la insultan y la golpean, y lo peor de todo es que ella les responde.

Ahora mi pobre niña esta demasiado preocupada por Jasper, lo cuida como si fuese un tesoro, lo alimenta, lo ayuda a bañarse, lo acompaña a dar paseos por la mansión.

iJasper! Otra víctima de la crueldad de Charlie, el no merecía lo que le paso.

Aunque él jamás se ah quejado de su condición se, que él no poseer una pierna lo lastima, no se los detalles de su accidente, tampoco sé porque se alejo de mi niña por cinco años.

Cinco años en donde todo se volvió un calvario, si Harry y yo no renunciamos fue por ella y la promesa que hace años le hicimos a la Señora Renne.

_—__Nanita ven un minuto__—oí decir a Renne._

_—Voy mi niña—dije mientras subía las escaleras._

_—Sue siéntate debo pedirte una cosa—se sentó en el filo de la cama y palmeo un lado libre para que yo me sentará._

_— ¿Estas bien corazón? Te veo algo afligida—_

_—Algo muy malo va a pasar hoy, aún no sé lo que es pero lo presiento, debo encargarte a mis tesoros, no dejes que Charlie les contagie de la mierda que lleva encima, ellos deben ser diferentes—dijo mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas—Necesito que me prometas que pase lo que pase vas a cuidar de mis hijos, Júramelo—pidió,_

_—Mi niña no digas tonterías, no va a pasarte nada, eres joven y fuerte, tienes muchos años por delante, debes ver a tus hijos graduarse, casarse y tener hijos, No digas tonterías._

_—No lo son, lo presiento, es... es una opresión en el pecho, es un presentimiento, Nana no dejes que lastimen a mis hijos como me lastimaron a mi Júramelo. —_

_—Si eso te deja más tranquila corazón te lo juro, pero ya verás que anda malo te pasara—_

Que ilusa e idiota fue... Ella lo sabía, sabía que ese día su vida se acabaría, ella lo presentía y yo la ignore.

Para mi Renne Dwyer siempre será la persona a la cual yo más respete.

Con tan solo diecinueve años llego a vivir en esta casa, los padres de Charlie lo habían obligado a casarse con la joven Dwyer, furioso acepto, y cuando sus padres murieron_—_quienes la adoraban_—_él descargo su furia contra le pobrecita, por supuesto que exigió el divorcio pero Charlie nunca se lo dio, sus padres habían hecho un acuerdo matrimonial _El que inicie la demanda se queda sin nada._

La pobre joven con su ilusión de que él llegaría ah amarla tanto como lo hizo con Melanie, era un sueño tonto e iluso que jamás se realizó.

Cuando Bella nació fue la mayor alegría de todos_—_excepto Charlie_— _la adorábamos, la idolatrábamos, una pequeñita de bellos ojos, blanca como la nieve, con sus sonrosadas mejillas, unos pequeños labios, una nariz respingona, unas pequeñas pequitas alrededor de su rostro que hacían que se viese adorable.

A medida que la pequeña crecía y crecía se dio cuenta de la falta de cariño de su padre, siempre trató de agradarle de todas las maneras posible, La mejor estudiante en la escuela, el instituto y la universidad, hermosa, modelo famosa, inteligente y muy hábil pero a él no le importaba.

Para él el unico hijo que poseía era el de Melanie, un joven guapo y bien portado llego a casa cuando Bella apenas tenía seis años, podría decirse que entre ambos existió una rivalidad muy grande, la cual Bella ya la tenía perdida.

No importa lo que hiciera ella siempre era la marginada, mientras que su _hijo pródigo _ como Charlie lo llamaba, al ver como todas las noches Bella pedía por que su papá la quisiera un poco sintió pena.. Una pena que se transformo en el más grande cariño de hermanos que existió.

Desde ese día jamás permitió que su _ángel _ como él llamaba a Bella sufriera, impedía que Charlie la golpeara o la humillará.

Ambos se protegían mutuamente, se pasaban horas y horas escondidas en una pequeña casita que junto con Renne y Harry habíamos construido, pero muy pronto la desgracia vino encima.

Con la muerte de Renne, Charlie se volvió más avaro y envidioso, se concentro al cien por ciento en su trabajo, despreocupándose de sus hijos, pero al menos los pequeños me tenían a mí para cuidarlos.

Mi promesa de cuidarlos sigue en pie hasta ahora, pero cuando mi niña perdió a su _hermanito _ella se dejo llevar por todas las desgracias que se le habían avecinado años atrás, empezó a fumar a beber e incluso fue arrestada un par de veces.

—Mujer…Edward ah vuelto_—_dijo Harry mientras tocaba mi hombro haciéndome sobresaltar.

_—_ ¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Esa aquí afuera ven—ambos tomados de la mano nos acercamos sin que nos vean ya que El señor Laurent nos prohibió hablar con mi niña, mejor dicho solo entre empleados podíamos charlar.

Vi como Jasper intentaba subir las escaleras, la puerta se abrió Edward enfoco la vista en Jasper y Bella bajo corriendo para ayudarlo.

Tan pronto como sus miradas se conectaron el ambiente se inundo de un silencio pacifico.

—Pero Miren quien esta aquí... Edward ah vuelto después de todo—era Laurent quien salía de su despacho, le lanzo una mirada a mi niña que hasta a mi me hizo temblar y la pobrecita, tomo con un poco de fuerza el brazo de Jasper y ambos subieron las escaleras. —Pero ven aquí amigo, pasa a mi despacho—Mi despacho... Ese hombre se ah adueñado de todo aquí, no sé como el señor Charlie lo ah permitido—oí decir a Bree.

—No te metas en esas cosas niña, no podemos hablar de lo que no sabemos, vamos a la cocina—

* * *

**No es muy buen capítulo, pero espero haber aclarado un par de cosas.**  
**Besos chicas.**


	24. Chapter 24 Tratando

**_La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos._**

**_"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"_**

**_._**

**"Tratando"**

**EPOV**

Eh tratado de hablar con Jasper, pero siempre hay algo que me lo impide, Sino es Laurent, es Charlie ó Isabella, de mi llegada han pasado ya dos semanas y hoy debía acompañarla a un desfile al cual si no nos dábamos prisa llegaríamos tarde.

Un poco indeciso subí las escaleras, me habia dado cuenta de que Bella utilizaba la misma habitación de ates, iba a tocar con los nudillos la puerta pero estaba semiabierta, experimente una especia de _deja vú, _era el mismo sitio pero en una situación totalmente diferente.  
_  
__—__Es que yo amo a mi papi nanita pero él me odia, me odia siempre me lo dice__—__dijo sollozando mas._

—_No mi amor él no te odia solo esta... Confundido, Además dime algo ¿por que fuiste tan grosera con Edward?__ —_

— _¿Con quién?__ —_

—_Edward... El guardaespaldas, el chico todo sensualon de ojos verdes__—_

—_Ah él, Nanita tu sabes que no necesito a nadie que me cuide quizá antes me hubiese servido, pero ahora! ¿De que me pueden proteger? Eh perdido todo, solo me quedas tu nanita, por favor no me dejes de querer, acéptame asi, por que la Bella de la foto que siempre miras se murio en el bosque, y no va a volver jamas__—__ Oí como Sue tambien llorara me asome un poco más y vi a Bella abrazada a Sue mientras ambas lloraban._

—Estaré bien Bella, de verdad, además estaré todo el tiempo sentado mientras te miro, quiero ir, me aburro estando aqui—oí decir a Jasper.

—Pero... No quiero que te lastimes, mejor quédate y descansa—protesto Isabella.

—Por favor Bella, de verdad quiero ir—oí un bufido por parte de Isabella y una pequeña risa en señal de victoria por parte de Jasper.

Me aleje de la puerta antes de que alguno de ellos se percatara de que andaba escuchándolos.

Volvi a bajar las escaleras y ambos no tardaron en aparecer, Isabella llevaba puesto un vestido color crema, que poseía un cinturón pequeño alrededor de la cintura, unos tacones de aguja que combinaban perfectamente y su cabello recogido en un peculiar moño.

El desfile estaba a segundos de empezar, quería ir a sentarme junto con Jasper y que conteste ciertas preguntas, pero primero le partiría la cara por el daño que le hizo a mi hermana, Todo eso tenía que esperar ya que por ser su guardaespaldas me hallo en la parte de atrás de la tarima, vigilando cada paso que daba.

—Isabella, lista en 5— escuche decir a Melanie nombre

—4 —

La vi tensar el abdomen, hombros firmes, barbilla arriba y paso decidido, en un segundo ya estaba caminando detrás de una pelirroja.

Sus pasos eran firmes, no exageradamente largos. Sus caderas también marcaban cada uno de sus pasos.  
Su inexpresivo rostro dejaba asomar un atisbo de coquetería, casi desapercibida.

Los flashes de las cámaras deberían cegarlas pero ella seguía con pasos firmes.

Cuando llego al frente se detuvo por unos segundos, y volteo nuevamente.  
Quería partirle la cara a todos esos idiotas que la miraban embelesados.

La vi perderse dentro de los camerinos y en cuestión de minutos salió con u nuevo traje.

Era un traje de baño negro y salía en pareja con la Pelirroja.

—Isabella, Victoria en 5 —indico Melanie

—4 —

—Van, suerte! —Volvieron a repetir lo mismo que la vez anterior, por supuesto ya no pensaba en Jasper, tenía mi atención fija a cada curva que ella poseía, su pálida piel que con el brillo de las luces la hacían ver traslucida, sus ojos marrones que a pesar de que en su rostro esta plasmada una enorme sonrisa estos ni siquiera mostraban ningún tipo de emoción.

El desfilo terminó cerrando ella con un hermoso vestido blanco con un listón muy Chanel en el busto y varios listones negros a la altura de sus caderas.

No demoró mucho en cambiarse y salió con la misma ropa con la que llegamos, siguió de recto sin dirigirme una sola mirada.

La _relación _de ambos es estrictamente profesional, ni siquiera responde a mis saludos, me ignora, me mira con fastidio y... ¿_odio?, _la verdad es que no tolera mi presencia, si antes pensaba que era una majadera y egocéntrica ahora es mucho peor, Ese pésimo trato no solo va dirigido a mi sino a todos los empleados de la mansión.

Aunque por supuesto soy yo siempre el que recibe los insultos.

Hace un par de días habia estado discutiendo con su esposo y este le tomo con brusquedad del brazo, quise interferir y solo me gane una gran bofetada y un _No te necesito aquí, ilargo! Y espera que te llame_  
Después de aquello espere tras la puerta por si ella necesitaba mi ayuda pero Sue me hizo compañía y le pregunte si siempre eran asi.  
_A veces son peores mi niño, ella esta mal... Pero no lo aceptará, no la entiendo, sufre... Ella sufre en silencio._

—iQué inutil! —oí decir a Isabella entre dientes, la mire y vi que ella ayudaba a Jasper a caminar, como un idiota trate de abrirle la puerta pero esta le dio una brusca palmada a mi mano y la abrió ella sola.

No dije nada y mantuve la puerta abierta hasta que Ambos se subieron, los camarógrafos estaban ya esperándonos, algunos me preguntaron como iba mi relación con Tanya, a lo cual solo me digne en ignorar y subir al coche.

— ¿A dónde señorita? —pregunté.

—Pues a mi casa, no te eh dicho que iríamos a otro sitio—respondió con brusquedad mientras acariciaba la frente de Jasper— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto en un susurro, Jasper asintió e Isabella dejo un beso en su frete.

La mirada de ambos era cargada de cariño... cariño sincero, ambos se preocupan por el otro.

¿Eran pareja?  
¿Ella sabia que Jasper y Alice…?

Por más que trataba de entenderlo simplemente no podía.

¿Por qué Jasper desapareció por cinco años?  
¿Por qué esta con Isabella?_  
_Aparque frente a la ansión, esta vez Isabella espero a que le abriera la puerta, le ofrecí la ano pero simplemente la ignoro y ayudo a Jasper a bajar.

Me apresure a abrirles la puerta principal y Jasper murmuro un _Gracias _apenas aludible.

Sue, Bree, Harry y yo estábamos cenando cuando oímos como un jarrón se rompió, Iba a salir disparado escaleras arriba ya que sabia de donde provenía el ruido, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una mano me tomo del brazo._  
_  
—No subas, quédate aquí mi niño—dijo Sue.

Sin que pudiese decir algo, se empezaron a oír los gritos de Isabella y Laurent.

—iDejame!, iIdiota! iSueltame! —oía los gritos de mi Bella, por que ella era mía, me solté del agarre de Sue y subí las escaleras de dos en dos, cuando Abri la puerta me encontré con Laurent levantando la mano y con un cinturón de cuero enrollado en su mano.

Isabella se encontraba de rodillas, con el cabello revuelto y las medias rotas.

—iFuera!, ilargate! iSal! —ese grito no fue de Laurent fue de bella, antes de que pudiese hacer o decir algo, ella se levanto, y me miro—con las mejillas manchadas del rímel que se escurría de sus ojos—y empezó a empujarme a la salida—ino entres! ilargate! —la puerta se cerró en mis narices, todos los demás empleados me miraban, cuando me gire fingieron realizar alguna labor, escuche varias cosas romperse, pero simplemente los ignore.

—i¿Qué miran?! iLargo! —grite

Todos aquellos que se encontraban allí pegaron un salto y toaron sus cosas bajando las escaleras, iba a volver a entrar, iba a moles a golpes a Laurent y e iba a llevar a Isabella Swan lejos, aunque ella se negara.

Antes de que mi mano llegara al cerrojo su voz me paralizo.

—Tenemos que hablar—susurro.

* * *

**Capitulo Nuevo!**  
**Espero les guste chicas, respecto al capitulo de PAPÁ DEVUÉLVEME MIS MANITOS, My Sadistic Love,Psicópata, todas ellas fueron enviadas a mi Beta, y aun no me las ah entregado, pero apenas lo haga las subiré.  
Besos.  
CAMBIO Y FUERA *.***


	25. Chapter 25 Victimas

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

_**"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"**_

**"Victimas"**

Los reflectores me aturdía, oía a varias personas llamarme, las luces eran cegadoras, intente restregar mi mano contra mi rostro pero al hacerla vi que estaba conectado a este.

Trate de responderles pero mi garganta me ardía, y apenas salían unos pequeños susurros que nadie podía escuchar.

.

.

—iQue bueno que has despertado! —oí exclamar a una enferma, la cual visualice. —Cálmate, ¿si?, Luce llama al doctor, dile que el Señor Swan ah despertado—la tal _Luce _obedeció inmediatamente, mientras que la otra enfermera revisaba una tabla de datos.

Estaba seguro de un par de cosas.  
La primera estaba en el hospital.  
La segunda es que no tenía idea de lo que sucedió.  
Y la tercera es que mi cabeza parece a punto de estallar.

Antes de que respirara cien veces el doctor ingreso y le susurro algo a Luce, quien asintió y salió de allí.

El doctor, empezó a revisar mis signos vitales anoto algo en la tabla y se apoyo en la pared a la que mi cama estaba apoyada.

—Tus signos vitales están bien, no hay lesiones en la cabeza, y tus heridas han cicatrizado perfectamente, eh llamado a tu padre y prometió venir lo antes posible.

— ¿Cómo eh llegado aqui? —pregunté.

La enfermera y el doctor intercambiaron una mirada que no supe descifrar.

—Digame ¿Cómo es que llegue aqui? —volvi a preguntar, intente incorporarme para escuchar al médico pero un dolor en la parte derecha me hizo gemir y desistir de hacerlo.

—Jasper... Jasper tienes que calmarte—pidió el doctor al verme respirar agitadamente—Respira, Tranquilízate o volveré a sedarte—amenazo.

Trate de respirar un par de veces, despacio para calmarme hasta que deje de sentir aquel dolor.

—Quiero que me responda, iDigame! —pedí un poco mas calmado.

—Jasper ¿quieres decirme que es lo que recuerdas? —

—Pues... Yo, a mi hermana... a Bella, a Bella estaba en el auto y... Y hablábamos de irnos a... a Japón de viaje, Charlie... Y Charlie... ¿Dónde esta Bella? ¿Estaba conmigo en el accidente? —pregunte alarmado, mi hermana no podía... ino! ah ella no podía pasarle nada.

—Jasper... Jasper... Respira... iCathy! iCathy! El sedante… — seguían hablando mientras yo estaba desesperado, sentí un pinchazo un poco rudo en el brazo y todo se volvió negro para mí.

.

.

.

**Melanie Pov.**

—Empaca tus cosas mujer, él ah despertado—fue lo único que Charlie Swan, el hombre mas despreciable que eh conocido, me dijo.

A pesar del infinito desprecio que siento hacia su persona, me alegro de que haya cuidado de mi hijo, lo haya enviado con los mejores médicos, pero sobre todo... Él que me haya permitido conservar mi trabajo a pesar de saber la verdad.

Habia conocido a Charlie cuando apenas tenia dieciocho años, era una tonta niña ilusa, aspirando joyas, autos y todo lo que no pida tener.

A mi corta edad, eh trabajado en todo, desde lavar urinarios públicos hasta secretaria de un viejo asqueroso y morboso.

Por ello y por la necesidad en la que mi familia y yo nos encontrábamos, no dude en enamorar al iluso de Charlie Swan, hijo único, próximo heredero de Swan Company, Estudiado en las mejores instituciones de todo NY, guapo, presuntuoso y con un ego elevado.

No fue difícil fingir que lo quería, es más a veces hasta yo me lo creía, pero ino! yo no podía amarlo iJamás!, mi corazón le pertenecía a mi único y verdadero amor Amún, él era mi todo, mi primero, mi amigo, mi consejero, mi amor... y para él no fue nada… Solo una más que calentó su cama, por eso cuando quedé embarazada no dudé en hacerle creer a Charlie que era suyo.

El idiota ese se lo creyó, sin preguntas, sin exámenes... simplemente amo a Jasper desde que lo supo.

Mi vida era tal y como lo soñé, casas enormes, piscinas, sirvientes, dinero, joyas, autos... iTodo! Era mío... imío! Hasta que Renne Dwyer llegó a arruinarlo todo.

Renne era una simple muchacha, tímida, escuálida y parca niña rica, sin sus enormes ojos celestes, su sonrisa perfecta, su sencillez iTodo!, por una equivocación mía, esa idiota se quedo con lo que me pertenecía.

Amín llego a mi nuevo departamento, el más caro de toda la zona, me dijo que me amaba y le creí, ya no era una niña por supuesto, pero en mi corazón no había cambiado nada.

Charlie me vio cuando él me besaba y no puse ninguna objeción, supe que se habia acostado con Renne ese mismo día, no le reproche nada, según el yo era su novia, su mujer, su mundo entero pero para mí él solo significaba poder, riqueza y fortuna nada más.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando Phil— padre de Renne—fue a hablar con los padres de Charlie, la perra esa había quedado embarazada.

Mis planes se desmoronaron, Charlie se volvió más huraño, era brusco cuando teníamos sexo, me obligaba a decirle que lo amaba, me golpeaba pero no podía quejarme, todo aquello que me ofendía yo lo veía como un precio a pagar por mis riquezas.

Por supuesto que él me propuso huir, cuando su padre se entero vino a ofrecerme dinero para que saliera de la vida de su hijo, ya que Renne Dwyer seria la esposa perfecta y una arribista como yo solo sería la otra, estuve a punto de aceptar, pero se me ocurrió un plan mejor, vislumbre a Charlie tras la puerta y mi gran acto empezó.

Charlie odio a su familia por no aceptarme, lo persuadí para que se casara con Renne ya que lo amenazaron con quitarle la empresa, y eso era algo que no podía permitirlo.

A pesar de que se casó y yo jugué al papel de _mejor amiga _con la idiota esa, ambos nos veíamos en el mismo sitio y a la misma hora.

Cuando Jasper nació agradecí que casi no se pareciera a Amún, era idéntico a mí, su cabello castaño y ondulado, sus ojos verdes, y unos hoyuelos preciosos.

Meses después nació la bastarda de Isabella, debo admitir que no era nada fea, incluso mirarla tenía algo... ¿Adictivo?, Charlie no la odiaba... La quería, en el fondo el amaba a su hija, un día ebrio me lo dijo.

_Es la cosa más bonita que eh visto, con sus ojos bonitos, y... La quiero, es mi hija, mi princesa y la quiero._

Por supuesto que el amor hacia la bastarda no le duro mucho, el ser amiga de Renne me había facilitado todo, hice que Charlie odiara el que Isabella hubiese nacido.

_iOh Charlie!, me ah golpeado, tu hija es una salvaje._

Me ah insultado Charlie, esa niña es un demonio.

Me odia, me odia mi amor, dice que odia a Jasper.

Miles de comentarios falsos y carentes de sentido alimentaron su odio.

Cuando Renne murió, yo me embriague de la felicidad, Jasper también odiaba a la pequeña bastarda, yo hice que la odiara, ella nos quitaba dinero, ella también debía morir aquel día, aquel día lluvioso, en donde todo parecía un accidente.

.

.

El avión privado de Charlie era cómodo y abrigado, llegamos a eso de las cinco de la tarde, la verdad Jasper me importaba un pito, pero tenía que fingir preocupación por mi único hijo.

El hospital por supuesto ya lo conocía, Charlie solía dejarme venir un par de veces para verlo, pero la verdad ni siquiera entraba, me la pasaba comprando, caminando, bebiendo y bailando.

Pidió información de Jasper, y nos dejaron pasar a su habitación.

En estos cinco años de su accidente había cambiado mucho, ya no era el joven de diecisiete años al cual repudiaba por ser tan débil, él me había traicionado por Isabella.

Su castaño cabello había crecido, su piel estaba más pálida por la falta de luz solar, estaba más delgado y con la barba un poco crecida.

—iOh mi vida! iHas despertado Jasper! iHas despertado mi niño! —grité mientras me lanzaba a abrazarlo.

— ¿Mamá? —preguntó desconcertado. _¿Quién mas sino idiota?_

—Oh mi vida, se que será duro para ti, pero tu Charlie y yo te cuidaremos, cariño ya lo verás—le prometí.

—Pero estoy bien... No sé como llegue aquí, pero estoy bien—musito abrumado. _¿Bien? Já si serás un inútil para toda tu vida. _

—Mi niño se que es difícil asimilar lo de tu pierna, lo sé, pero no te preocupes eso no cambiara lo mucho que te amo—

— ¿Mi pierna? ¿Qué tiene mi…?— esta escena era de lo más estúpido, El doctor nos sacó de la habitación ya que Jasper se puso histérico, hasta afuera se oía sus gritos.

Él se merecía eso y más por haber apoyado a Isabella, eso y más, por supuesto que lo de su pierna sería lo de menos, Alice Cullen fue también parte de mi venganza hacia él, por que sabía que el dolor de Jasper era el dolor de Isabella.

* * *

**No es el más emocionante de los capítulos, la verdad no tenía idea de que seria un Melanie pov, es más planee que fuese un BPV, pero no se me ocurría, por que si lo hacía revelaría cosas que aún deberían salir de mi cabeza.**

El próximo capitulo también será un EPOV, en donde se vera la charla entre Jasper y el gorilita.  
iBesos chicas!

Espero que nos leamos pronto y si no es asi es por que mi madre me ah quitado la pc por culpa de mi maestro de Matemáticas.

Bye.! y déjenme saber si el próximo capitulo quieren que sea un EPOV, JASPER POV, ó LAURENT POV.


	26. Chapter 26 Transiciones y Soledades

**_La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos._**

**_"EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"_**

**"Transiciones y Soledades."**

—Tenemos que hablar—susurro.

Jasper me guío hasta su habitación, al cerrarse la puerta se sentó en el borde de la cama y coloco las muletas sobre un baúl que estaba cerca.

—Siéntate—sugirió.

—Estoy bien aquí de pie, tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir en este momento—demande.

—Tienes razón, pero intuyo que la plática será extensa por lo que sería mejor que estuvieras sentado—insistió, bufando lo hice, me di cuenta de que él por si solo no iniciaría la plática.

— ¿En dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —le pregunté.

—En el hospital—respondió mirando el suelo.

—Te costaba tanto llamarla, escribirle una jodida carta para que supiera lo que te habia sucedido, Alice estaba desesperada, enfermo... iCasi muere por tu culpa!, Te busque... Buscamos por cada sitió al que pudieses ir pero era como si la tierra te hubiese tragado…

—Espera ¿De qué rayos me estas hablando? —preguntó viéndome incrédulo.

— ¿Cómo que de qué te hablo? De Alice, de mi hermana a la cual abandonaste hace ya mucho, Te hablo de aquella Alice a la cual le juraste amor eterno y un día desapareciste, No te hagas el idiota que sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando Jasper—a este punto de la conversación estaba fúrico, me habia colocado de pie y caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

—Creo... Creo que me confunde—musitó en voz baja, Sin importarme la falencia de su pierna, lo tome de la camisa y lo alcé varios metros sobre el suelo y le propine un golpe en la cara que hizo que mi mano ardiera.

—iNo te confundo Jasper Whitlock!, Tú eres el culpable del sufrimiento de mi hermana, iTú la mataste en vida! —

—iBasta! —esa no fue la voz de Jasper, sino mas bien la de Sue. —iSanto Dios, Jasper! —exclamó al ver a Jasper tirado en suelo y con sangre saliendo de su nariz.

—Estoy bien... Estoy bien Sue, de verdad, solo pásame mis muletas, Edward y yo aún no terminamos de conversar—

—No tienen absolutamente nada que hablar, Sue acuesta a Jasper y dale sus medicinas, Usted señor Cullen a mi despacho— Isabella entro sosteniendo una bolsa con hielos sobre su ojo. —iAhora! —demandó.

—iMi niña! Llamare al médico, ese golpe se pondrá negro mañana—dijo Sue.

—No me llames asi Sue, no necesitamos un médico hagan lo que les ordene por algo les pago. —Sin nada más se dio la media vuelta y bajo los escalones.

—Por favor Edward sal de aquí, no importunes a Jasper—Asentí y mire a Jasper quien estaba siendo acostado, ambos con la mirada nos hicimos saber que teníamos una plática pendiente.

Baje las escaleras, mientras varios empleados me miraban con burla y otros con admiración, no entendía por que pero los ignore y entre al despacho en donde Isabella se encontraba sentado en el sofá de cuero negro.

—Cierre la puerta y tome asiento—ordeno y asi lo hice. —No quiero verlo cerca de Jasper, No van a volver a hablar, te lo prohíbo, y en cuanto a la agresión que cometiste hoy, será descontado de tu sueldo, ya que al parecer le rompiste el tabique y el médico ya viene hacia aquí, Eso es todo ahora retírate—dijo mientras apretaba la bolsa de hielo sobre sus ojos.

—Jasper y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente Señorita, y lo quiera o no se realizará—amenacé.

—No te quiero cerca de él—gruño quitando la bolsa con hielo y dejandome ver su amoratado ojo, quise… iDemonios, quise besarla!, se puso de pie y camino hacia mí. —No te quiero cerca de él—repitió. —No vas a causarle daño—prohibió.

— ¿A que le tiene miedo?, ¿A qué Jasper la deje? i¿Es eso?! —

—No tengo miedo a nada, y Jasper no me dejaría jamás no sé de donde saca ese tipo de estupideces—espetó.

— ¿Entonces por que no deja que hable con él? —pregunte.

—Por que Jasper, tiene amnesia, y el médico nos prohibió que le dijéramos algo de su vida pasada ya que podría afectarle, asi que le exijo que no lo importune más—

— ¿Amnesia?, Búsquese algo más creíble... iAmnesia!, le guste o no Jasper y yo hablaremos—salí de allí dando un portazo y fui directo a la cocina.

Unos minutos después el médico llego y reviso a Jasper, El médico me entrego a mí la factura ya que Isabella cumplió su palabra de descontármelo de mi sueldo.

—Hay Joven Edward no debe meterse en más problemas, la señorita Isabella es demasiado cruel, al igual que su esposo y padre, lo mejor es que solo cumpla con su trabajo o podría perderlo—me aconsejo Bree.

—iVaya lealtad que tenemos! —bufó Laurent entrando a la cocina. — ¿Asi que somos malos Bree? —dijo posicionándose detrás de ella y colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, Bree trato de moverse pero este se lo impidió.

—Déjela en paz Señor—le pedí

—Tu cállate Cullen y sal de aqui—ordenó, Bree me miro asustada y eso basto para que la ayudara a zafarse de aquel asqueroso hombre. —Vaya... Pero te encanta ser el héroe que pena que en tu caso el vilano se quede con la chica—riendo salió de la cocina

— ¿Estas bien? —le pregunté.

—Si, no es la primera vez que pasa Edward, Gracias por no dejarme sola, Ahora será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, Hoy llega el señor Swan y no le gusta el desorden, permiso—

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y cada vez era más difícil tolerar los insultos y desplantes de Charlie, Laurent e Isabella, Sue solo me aconsejaba que tenga paciencia trato de tenerla pero a veces debo morderme la lengua para no responder.

Como ya era de noche aproveche para telefonear a Vanessa, a los tres timbrazos contesto.

— ¿Bueno? —preguntó con voz somnolienta, ella solía dormir muy temprano, era como una pequeña niña.

—Hola Vane, soy Edward—dije. —Lamento haberte despertado, no me fije en la hora y olvide que sueles dormir temprano—me excuse.

—Ah... Hola amor, lo siento... —la oí bostezar y reí un poco— Perdón, perdón, ¿Cómo están las cosas por alla? —pregunto.

—Igual, con ganas de salir de esta casa—respondí, y era cierto, Isabella estaba casada y tampoco es que tenga la esperanza de que lo dejara por mí.

—Entonces regrésate, Estoy segura que Lauren estaría encantada de tenerte de regreso y yo también,Te extraño mucho bebé—

—Yo... Yo tambien linda, te extraño pero trabajo es trabajo, asi que debo aguantarme, el otro fin de semana iré a Phoenix ya que son mis días libres y te prometo que iremos a la playa ¿Te parece bien? —propuse.

—Excelente amorcito, entonces nos vemos la semana siguiente, Descansa y abrígate, dicen que Forks es muy frío y no quiero que te resfríes, Te amo mucho Edward—

—Yo... Yo tambien Vane, nos vemos Besos para ti y mi familia—

Cortamos la llamada y suspire.

—Si tienes ganas de salir de esta casa, lo mejor sería que lo hicieras ya—Isabella estaba tras de mi sirviéndose un vaso con jugo de mora.

—Creo que a las niñas con clase se les enseñaba que no se deben escuchar las conversaciones ajenas—respondí.

—Es mi casa puedo estar donde quiera, y parece que tu _amiga _te extraña mucho ¿no? —El golpe en su ojo, sus cabellos desordenados, y su pijama rosa la hacían verse tierna e indefensa.

—En realidad no es mi _amiga _Señorita Swan, es mi Novia—su boca se abrió en forma de "_o_" y agacho la cabeza sin saber que más decir. — ¿Celos? —pregunto para molestarla.

—No, para nada, tengo a mi esposo esperándome en mi cama, no es bueno que una mujer casada sienta celos de una chiquilla—respondió.

—Y por supuesto al amante tambien cerca ¿no? — Quizá era una pregunta indiscreta pero a mí no me quedaba dudas de que Jasper e Isabella eran y son amantes.

— ¿Amante? ¿De qué estas hablando? —pregunto consternada. —No soy una cualquiera para tener un amante—

—Disculpe esa indiscreción de mi parte, pero como hace unos días se puso como loca para defender a Jasper, le prometo que no diré a nadie que tiene a su amante viviendo con usted—respondí.

— ¿Tu crees que Jasper es mi amante? —pregunto incrédula.

—Por supuesto, asi que no veo el por que a usted deba importarle que extrañe a mi _chiquilla _como usted la llama, cuando tiene a su amante viviendo aqui— Mi mente me ordenaba que me callara pero mi lengua no la obedecía.

—Pues si, Jasper fue y es mi amante, lo ah sido siempre, ¿feliz?, No sabe lo mucho que lo extrañe cuando se fue, pero ahora ha vuelto y como usted dice que no permitire que me deje—sin más salió de la cocina y yo me quede clavado allí.  
_  
Eso es lo que quería oír... iAhi esta! —me dije_

* * *

_**Perdón, ya sé que se ah vuelto una palabra muy constante para mí, pero trataré de actualizar más seguido chicas :D**_


	27. Chapter 27 Escarbando el pasado

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

* * *

**_Chicas, lamento haberme desaparecido tanto, pero la escuela, la familia y todo eso conllevan tiempo.  
Estuve pensando en algo que una lectora me escribió, es respecto a crear un grupo de facebook en donde tratare adelantos, fotografías, hipótesis, y todo lo referente a mis escritos.  
Quisiera que me den su opinión para saber si debo o no crearla, sin más preámbulos les dejo el siguiente capítulo_**

* * *

_******EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"******_

**"Escarbando el pasado"**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Este mes fue sin duda una de los más insoportables que eh tenido que pasar, los desfiles fueron constantes.

Y, aunque Isabella me obligo a quedarme mis días libres en París, alegando que deseaba que visitemos cada sitio.

**_*Flash Back*_**

_El desfile habia sido hace ya dos días, estaba guardando en mi pequeña maleta los dos trajes que lleve._

— _¿Qué haces con eso? —__pregunto Isabella._

—_Guardo mis cosas, eh perdido mis días libres por estar aquí con usted y mi familia y mi novia me esperan—conteste sin despegar la mirada de mi maleta._

—_Pues te esperaran más, decidí que quiero quedarme más tiempo—dijo sentándose._

—_Hágalo, llamare a Embry para que la acompañe—_

—_Yo no quiero que él venga, te quedaras aquí... Conmigo por que lo digo yo—grito, moviendo sus manos de forma tonta._

_Si inmadurez sin duda era algo divertido para mí._

—_Mi contrato fue claro, sino lo acepta tendré que renunciar—dije._

—_iNo!, No hay por que ser tan extremistas, anda... míralo como unas pequeñas vacaciones—sugirió ya más calmada._

_La vi recorrer todo París, tiendas, restaurantes, museos, y a pesar de ello todo lo hacia con melancolía._

**_*Fin Flash Back*_**

Sentado en el suelo de mi habitación eh Phoenix, con un vaco con whisky en la mano derecha y en la izquierda el diario de Isabella Swan.

Habia renunciado hace dos días, a pesar de que mi lado masoquista exigía que me quedara, mi lado racional me obligo a irme.

**_*Flash Back*_**

_Después de haber regresado de París, Isabella habia vuelto a su insoportable humor, me grito que llevara sus maletas a su habitación y desapareció._

_Estaba subiendo las escaleras pero esas palabras me paralizaron por completo._

—_Deja de beber Isabella, ya sabes eso podría dañar al bebé—dijo Laurent._

—_Como si mi hija te importara en lo más mínimo, iDame el vaso! —la oí gritar._

_Luego se oyó como el vaso se rompió en miles de pedazos y volvieron a discutir y golpearse._

_Deje las maletas ahi, y fui a la que era mi habitación en donde meti mis cosas y baje las escaleras._

_Antes de irme Sue me dio el diario diciendo: __**La vida a veces se ensaña con los inocentes, no puedes amar u odiar a alguien sin haberla conocido por completo.**_

**_*Fin Flash Back*_**

Ese fue el motivo de mi renuncia, el dinero ya no escaseaba tanto en mi familia asi que podía permitirme el renunciar.

El diario era de color café, echo de cuero, con una pequeña y delgada correar que lo aseguraba, la quite, Abri el diario y hojee la primera página, tenía una foto pegada como pie de página en donde una pequeñita de piel blanca, ojos marrones enormes, su cabello sujeto en dos coletas rosas y sonriendo ante la cámara.

_**Soy Bella Swan y escribo mi diario por que la nana dice que es bonito escribir sobre tu vida.**_

Esa era la introducción, escrita con letras torcidas, sonreí ante sus palabras y pase a la segunda hoja.

_**Papá llego ebrio y mamá me encerró con Sue en mi habitación, ella grita y no sé que hacer.**_

Las doce páginas siguientes hablaban de Charlie, de lo tierna que era su madre, y en cada letra escrita habia demasiada tristeza.

Para sus casi siete años habia tenido una vida tétrica

_**Hoy vino un niño muy bonito, era castaño y tenía los ojos como los míos, pero es malo, rompió mis muñecas y me dijo tonta.**_

Sentí una enorme rabia hacia aquel _mocoso, _como podía querer lastimar a una pequeña niña.

_**Se lo dije a Papá, me ah golpeado, mamá y el doctor dice que mi brazo va a estar puesto esa cosa blanca por un mes más, pero me pica... me pica y me duele.**_

Mi odio a esa escoria cada vez aumentaba cada vez más.

¿Cómo podía lastimar de esa forma a su hija?

_**Mamá esta en el Doctor, y quise verla, pero Charlie no me deja, él es malo... es malo y me odia. Sue la esta cuidando, papá Harry dice que ella estará bien, pero ella esta muy mal, lo sé.**_

¿Si Sue y Harry son como su familia porque los trata de forma tan déspota?

_**Él, es un niño muy malo, le ah dicho a Charlie que lo golpeo y papá me encerró en el ático con las ratas, la lluvia entra por los agujeros que hay en el techo... Tengo frío.**_

¿Quién era ese niño que la molestaba tanto? ¿Acaso tenía un hermano? Y si lo tenía... ¿Cuál era el motivo de que la molestara tanto?

_**iMamá ha muerto!, ¿Qué hare ahora?**_ _**Todo mi mundo se cae a pedazos… ha muerto, mamá, quiero ir con ella. iMi vida se acabo! ¿Qué será de mi? iTe necesito mami!**_

Varias hojas más estuvieron dedicadas a su madre y su fallecimiento, iEra un bebé! ¿Cómo la vida puede ensañarse tanto con ella?

_**Tanya y yo lo conseguimos, seremos supermodelos como mamá siempre quiso y hare que Charlie me quiera.**_

Habia pegada bajo este escrito una foto de Claudia Schiffer, y alado estaba Tanya y Bella colocadas la misma ropa y en la misma pose que ella.

_**Jasper dice que esta enamorado y... Esta bien... creo, Va a viajar a Phoenix y luego huiremos juntos, compraremos una casa y seremos felices.**_

Mis manos apretaron con demasiada fuerza el diario que creí que lo rompería, respire un par de veces para tranquilizarme y leí la siguiente hoja.

_**Jasper no vuelve, ya paso una semana desde que se fue a Phoenix, Tanya tampoco sabe nada de él, tengo miedo. ¿Dónde estas ángel?**_

Entonces cuando Jasper dejo a Bella fue para venir a Phoenix con Alice.

Tire el diario por ahí y baje las escaleras ya que parecia que estaban discutiendo.

—Isabella, le estamos muy agradecido por lo que hizo por Alice, pero ya ah causado demasiado daño a mi familia por eso le pido por favor que se retire—dijo Esme.

—Yo... soy Isabella Swan y puedo _comprarnos _a todos, iEdwurd! —grito, antes de que Alice bajara decidí interceder.

—Tranquila mamá, si la señora Da Revin vino debe de ser por algo referente a mi pago— respondí.

—Pero Edward no puedes ser condescendiente con _esa_—dijo Emmet. —Además tu novia esta aquí, y es una falta de consideración que te vayas con Isabella y la dejes a ella—

— ¿Asi que _ese _es tu novia? —pregunto Bella señalando a Vanessa con aire despectivo.

—Si, ella es mi novia Señora, ahora acompáñeme un momento afuera—intente sacarla pero se zafo de mi agarre y con lo ebria que estaba casi se cae al piso.

—_Esa _cosa no _pudo _ser tu novia, _Era _tan fea y poca cosa—dijo acercandose a Vanessa, intente separarlas pero ambas se veían con odio.

—Mire Isabella, en ningún momento le eh faltado el respeto a usted asi que no veo motivo alguno para que usted lo haga conmigo—Vane trato de zafarse del agarre en que Bella la tenia pero esta solo apretó mas.

— ¿Piensas que no me has hecho _todo_? —pregunto en tono sarcástico. —_Nos _has quitado todo, Edwurd es mío, y a ti solo _le _tiene para calentar la cama—fue tarde cuando quise pararlas ya que Vanessa le lanzo una bofetada que le hizo caer al suelo, y Bella la tomo de las piernas haciendo que Vanessa tambien caiga.

Ambas se halaban el cabello, se rasguñaban, y pateaba, logre separar a Bella quien no estaba tan lastimada ya que Vanessa tenía el labio roto y la mejilla empezaba a tornarse un poco oscura por el golpe.

—Isabella ya cálmate—ambas querían seguirse golpeando, Emmet tomo a mi novia y toda mi familia se fue a la cocina.

La saque de la casa y busque con la mirada su auto pero no habia nada.

— ¿Dónde esta su auto? —pregunte.

— ¿Mi auto?.. ¿Dónde esa _su _auto? Yo no _viniste _en auto, camine hasta _allá_—respondió.

— ¿Caminaste desde el aeropuerto hasta mi casa? —pregunte sorprendido. Isabella asintió y se paso una mano por la cara.

—_Le _arde—murmuro.

— ¿Tienes alguna reservación en el hotel? —pregunte y ella negó; suspire y la tome de las manos. —Isabella espera aquí un momento, no te muevas, iré por las llaves de mi auto y te llevare al hotel—le dije ella asintió y murmuro un _Lo prometo _—Buena chica—dije, se sentó en el suelo y yo volvi a mi casa por las llaves.

—No es posible que le hagas esto a Vanessa—dijo Emmet.

—Emmet, tu hermano sabe lo que hace—le dijo Carlisle. —Haz lo correcto hijo, si tienes que hablar con ella hazlo, pero no lastimes a tu novia por que ella te quiere y mucho. Sabes que no es de hombres el jugar con una mujer asi que si aún amas a Isabella termina tu relación con Vanessa por que es una buena chica— asentí, y mi padre me palmeo el hombro. —Toma—me tendió las llaves y salí de ahí.

Isabella seguia sentada donde la deje, y se sobaba la mejilla por el arañazo que tenia.

—Vámonos—le dije ayudándola a pararse, Abri el auto y la acomode allí.

En poco tiempo llegamos al hotel, y la baje en brazos ya que se habia quedado dormida.

Hice la reservación y nos dieron el Pent House, le pedí a la joven que no informara que Isabella Swan se encontraba aquí.

Le saque los zapatos y la cobije, cuando estuve a punto de salir de la habitación escuche las palabras mas hermosas que alguien puede decir.

—Edward... Edward Te amo—

* * *

**Y... lo dijo.**

**iEbria o no lo dijo!**

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**


	28. Chapter 28 La verdad — Primera Parte

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

* * *

_**Esta vez, no demore tanto :D merezco créditos por ello, ok no.  
Bueno como verán este capítulo esta dividido en DOS partes, en donde sabrán el por que del actuar de Bella, y una que otra sorpresita más.  
A este fic no le quedan más que cinco a seis capítulos, y una vez más les agradezco por las recomendaciones en los diferentes grupos, por las portadas que me han dejado en mi FB personal.  
Sin más les dejo con el capítulo, no sin antes recordarles el link del grupo de mis fics **_

**groups/468543589881667/**

* * *

_******EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"******_

**"La verdad Primera Parte"**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Una pequeña carta con indicaciones precisas fueron las que le deje a Bella a lado de su cama.

_En el Starbucks que se encuentra frente a la sala de Gobernación, apenas despiertes._

_Te espero y no huyas de mi Bella, merezco saber la verdad._

_E.C_

—Edward hijo, iPor fin llegas!, ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Esme al verme llegar.

—Si mamá, solo necesito hablar con Vanessa, fui a su casa pero me dijeron que seguía aqui—explique.

—Si, esta en tu habitación mi vida, pero ¿sucede algo? —mi madre siempre tan perspicaz.

—No mamá, solo debo hablar con ella, no es correcto que amando como amo a Isabella siga jugando con los sentimientos de Vane, la quiero pero no la amo—mi madre sonrió comprensiva y me dejó pasar.

Subí las escaleras con decisión, sabia que no era correcto jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, mis padres me lo habían enseñado.

Vanessa estuvo para mí incondicionalmente, soportando mis borracheras sin chistar, aconsejándome y amándome aunque no lo mereciera.

Al menos le debía el ser sincero.

Gire la manija de la puerta y vi a Vanessa sentada en mi cama con un cartón sobre sus piernas y entre sus manos varias fotografías.

—Hola —susurre, ella levanto la cabeza y vi sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

—Hola—dijo tratando de sonreír. —iDios! Soy una burda—espeto mientras sorbía su nariz y pasaba la manga de su campera por su nariz.

—No hay problema ¿Puedo sentarme? —pregunte.

—Es tu casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras—dijo

—Gracias, creo que… Debemos hablar—me sentí realmente mal cuando vi que las fotografías eran nuestras, de nuestros paseos a la playa, de cenas familiares, y varios más.

—No te fijes—dijo guardándolas y cerrando la caja.

—Lo siento, nunca quise hacerte daño, pero... ella... yo no sé, es como, nunca podre olvidarla, ella esta aqui—dije tocando mi corazón —Y no puedo sacarla es parte de mi mismo, su dolor es el mío, su felicidad es la mía y yo... no se Vane, perdóname nunca quise...

—Lo sé Edward, lo supe siempre, Me quieres pero no me amas, lo tengo muy claro—dijo tomando mis manos. —Incluso cuando sonreías lo hacías a medias, por que ella es todo para ti, no voy a negarte que me duele pero jamás habia visto ese deseo de protección que cuando ella llego ebria, Te deseo lo mejor y por favor… por favor ya no digas más—su voz se partió en llanto y agarro la caja fuertemente contra su pecho e intento salir de mi habitación.

—Vane—le dije antes de que saliera por completo. —Te quiero y sé que eso no es suficiente, Espero que algún día me perdones—

—Yo te amo Edward, pero no puedo permitirme estar a tu lado cuando se que tu corazón esta con ella—esa fue su despedida, dejandome solo en mi habitación

Dos horas tarde en arreglar todo lo que tenía pendiente, ahora si me sentaría a escuchar todo lo que Isabella Swan tenía que decirme.

Tome el auto y conduje hasta el lugar indicado, la vi sentada de espaldas a mí, con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, y una blusa negra.

—Llegue a pensar que me plantarías—dijo antes de que siquiera me acercara a ella.

—No soy tu Bella, yo si cumplo mi palabra—dije caminando más rápido, hale la silla y me senté

—Te eh visto aparcar el auto, acabo de pedir dos cafés y un par de donas ¿está bien eso? —pregunto.

—Es perfecto—ambos nos quedamos en silencio, odiaba no poder ver sus ojos, por las oscuras gafas de sol que tría puestas.

La camarera trajo nuestro pedido y se retiro.

—Pues tú dirás—dijo Bella tomando un sorbo de café.

—En realidad la que debe hablar eres tú—

—Si, tienes razón—coincidió dejando su café en el plato. —Pero fuiste tu él que me pidió hablar— iJoder! Que mujer más terca.

—Estoy aquí Bella, por que ayer antes de irme me dijiste que me amabas— sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmesí y mordió su labio inferior.

—Estaba ebria—dijo como explicación.

—No has escuchado lo que dice... Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad—

— ¿Por qué no me dices lo que realmente quieres saber? —dijo.

—Por que se que no me lo dirás, estas empeñada a guardar tus sentimientos dentro de una coraza, para que nadie te lastime, pero no soy yo el que te hace daño Bella Swan, no soy yo—

—Lo sé, sé que... iDios! No sé por que estoy aquí, debería estar buscando a Caroline... yo deberías estar haciendo eso. —dijo intentando irse.

— ¿Quién es Caroline?—pregunte

—Yo... yo iDiablos! —dijo nerviosa.

—Bella, estamos aquí para hablar, quiero que me respondas todo, necesito saber todo de ti para saber si mereces el inmenso amor que te tengo—sus gestos se suavizaron y respiro. —

—Me odiaras cuando lo sepas—susurro mas para si misma que para mí.

—No lo hare Bella, pero necesito conocerte—

—Se, que Sue te dio mi diario—susurro de repente, me sentí avergonzado pero no dije anda. —Lo sé por que yo se lo pedí—levante mi vista y la mire confundido. — Sabia que tendría que hablar contigo Edward, pero... me negaba a hacerlo, debes saber toda la verdad tienes derecho a saberla por que tambien te incumbe—

—Continua—le pedí pero siguió callada. — ¿Quién era el chico que hacia que tu padre te maltratara tanto? —pregunte.

—Mi medio hermano—susurró.

— ¿Solo dirás eso? —pregunte.

Suspire resignada y se quito las gafas permitiendo ver sus hermosos ojos que estaban rojizos por las lágrimas pero aun asi se aguanto.

— ¿Recuerdas a Melanie? —Pregunto, y yo asentí— Bien, ella y Charlie tuvieron... tienen una relación en la cual tuvieron un hijo... Un hijo llamado Jasper—

—Pe...Pero tu dijiste que... Que Jasper era tú... Tu amante—susurre confuso.

—Mentí Edward, me sentí indignada por tus falsas acusaciones, Jasper es mi medio hermano y ahora lo sé... sabia que él estaba enamorado de Alice, idemonios! Él iba a dejarlo todo por ella, pero tuvo un accidente automovilístico cuando viajaba nuevamente a Phoenix, no tenia dinero y yo le regale mi auto para que fuera por ella, pero los frenos fallaron y termino cayendo a un barranco, yo creí... creí que habia muero, nadie sabia donde estaba, Charlie me culpaba de su muerte y yo.. Yo tambien lo creia... Creia que habia matado a mi hermano, pero luego... idios! Luego un día Laurent me lo dijo... me dijo que mi hermano estaba en un hospital y acababa de despertar ya que habia estado en coma—su voz estaba cargada de angustia y ansiedad que me desesperaba.

Jamás había imaginado eso, habia acusado sin averiguar, habia golpeado a Jasper sin fundamentos e insultado a Bella solo por estúpidos celos

—Yo no lo sabía—dije sintiéndome patético.

—Lo sé, lamento haberte hecho creer cosas que no eran, bueno continuó, como sabes mi madre murio cuando yo estaba muy pequeña, y me quede bajo la tutela de Charlie, tiempo después apareció Jasper y fue como una patada en el culo —dijo riendo sin humor —Luego se convirtió en el hermano que tanto necesitaba, quise morir junto con él cuando supe lo de su accidente, mi vida entera se vino abajo y yo… Edward no puedo—las lágrimas antes resguardadas en sus ojos volvieron a aparecer y esta vez no me guarde las ganas que tenia de estrecharla en mis brazos, me levante de mi siento y tome su mano arrastrándola hacia mí, ella acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho y yo coloque mi mentón sobre la suya aspirando su delicioso aroma.

—Te amo—susurre.

—Lo sé, yo tambien te amo—dijo separándose de mí. —Pero aún tenemos cosas que aclarar, te... te traje esto quiero que lo veas—trajo su asiento mas cerca del mío y saco un par de hojas arrugadas y me las tendió. —Léelas, Léelas y acabemos de una vez con todo esto—dijo con deje de tristeza.

—Te amo—repetí mientras tomaba las hojas.

_Edward, el sol entra por las ventanas del hotel al que me trajiste, me hubiese encantado encontrarte a mi lado cuando despertara, pero no fue posible._

_Estoy dispuesta a hablar, a relatarte lo que ah sido mi vida durante veintitrés años, los golpes que eh recibido y las alegrías que me han dado._

_Era sábado, cuando tenía quince años, Jasper—mi hermano—habia salido a una pequeña fiesta en un bar en Port Ángeles y regresaría dos días después, Charlie tenía una reunión con un par de inversionistas, Sue y Harry andaban de descanso y regresarían el Lunes en la mañana, por lo que decidí dar un paseo por el claro al que te lleve y en donde me hiciste tuya, Sin darme cuenta la noche se me habia venido encima, todo estaba tan oscuro y una tormenta se avecinaba, solo traía mi pijama y una campera, Tome mi móvil e intente encontrar el camino de regreso, lamentablemente habían demasiados obstáculos que me lo impidieron, uno de esos Laurent, el que actualmente es mi esposo._

_Me es difícil escribir esto, pero fuiste tú el que insistió en saber la verdad, de aquel día no recuerdo mucho, fueron demasiados golpes y patadas, de lo unico que estoy consciente es de haberme despertado tirada en el bosque, desnuda y empapada por la lluvia._

_No te voy a negar que el que sepas esto me avergüenza, por que no soy una buena mujer, pero yo no lo pedí, era una niña, sin embargo eso no es todo._

Pare mi lectura y vi a Bella sollozar en silencio y mis manos se formaron en puños.

—Hijo de puta—grite y todas las miradas se volvieron a mí. — Voy a matarlo, lo hare acabare con ese imbécil—dije, no podía contener la rabia que sentía en estos momentos.

Tenía quince años... iJoder! Una niña, mi niña...

—Edward... Edward cálmate escúchame—dijo tratando de no llamar más la atención. —En esas hojas están cosas mucho peores, quiero que las leas y que me prometas que antes de hacer cualquier estupidez hablaras conmigo, debo irme—dijo agarrando la bolsa

—Bella no puedes, tienes... tenemos que hablar—proteste.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo ver tu rostro cuando termines de leerlo, mañana estaré en la mismo habitación del hotel, si hasta las cinco de la tarde no has aparecido entenderé que no quieres saber más de mi—agarro sus gafas y se las volvió a colocar, se volteo para caminar pero como si algo la retuviese se detuvo y volvió —Si no quieres verme al menos puedo quedarme con esto—susurro antes de estampar sus labios contra los míos.

**Bella POV**

Aún sentía mis labios arder por aquel beso que quizá fuese el último.

Lo amaba pero era tarde lo sé, cumpliría mi palabra de estar en el hotel hasta la hora fijada, sabia que él no querría volverme a ver después de que leyera aquello.

Habia sido usada, habia sido tomado mucho de mí, y cuando por fin algo de luz aparece en mi mundo lleno de tinieblas me lo arrebatan

Pero ahora tenía tres razones por la cual vivir.

Mi bebe que, aunque nunca desee tener un hijo del asqueroso de Laurent, ya era parte de mi y lo amaba.

Edward mi amor correspondido pero imposible, mi amor que se perderá en la lejanía.

—_**FLASH BACK**__—_

_Mi ropa estaba tirada a unos metros más alla de donde me encontraba, intente incorporarme pero todo mi cuerpo me dolía, estaba desnuda eso lo sabía, mire mi entrepierna cubierta de sangre y de los residuos de aquel hombre desconocido._

_Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar._

_Grite de dolor, de asco y repudió hacia mí._

_Patalee por lo mucho que la vida me habia arrebatado._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?_

_Mi ropa estaba hecho trizas, pero aun asi me las coloque, Sali de aquel prado al que mi madre solía llevarme, el unico sitio que conservaba bellos recuerdos habían sido borradas por la crueldad de anoche._

_Llegue hasta casa, no habia nadie, Sue no llegaría hasta el lunes y aun no amanecía por completo._

_Sabía que tendría que decírselo a Jasper pero tenía miedo, no iban a encontrar a mi agresor por que no pudo reconocerlo pero al menos debería tener una prueba creíble._

_Tome la cámara y empecé a fotografiar mi rostro amoreteado por la bofetada que ese tipo me habia dado, los cardenales de mi ombligo y de mis piernas, de mis brazos de todo._

_Me meti a la ducha y pase horas ahí tratando de limpiar ese repugnante olor._

_Al salir note que el reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana, tenía que hablar con Charlie, pero tenía miedo._

—_**FIN FLASH BACK**__—_

Que tonta e ilusa habia sido en ese entonces para creer que Charlie Swan haría algo por mí, sus palabras fueron claras y ese día mi odio hacia él creció.

—_**FLASH BACK**__—_

—_No me interesa, como te dije, no voy a poner en entredicho a mi familia por que tú andes de zorra con el primero que se te venga encima—espeto Charlie._

—_Pe...Pero papá mira—grite indicándole las fotos que me habia echo después de que abusaran de mi._

—_Escúchame bien lo que voy a decirte Isabella, si estas fotos son reveladas, te juro que acabo con tu vida, ahora quítate no me interesa si vas a follar o lo que sea que hagas en tus tiempos libres, solo déjame en paz—grito lanzando la cámara hasta el otro lado de la habitación_

—_Papá, tienes que ayudarme por favor—su rechazo me dolía más empecé a llorar y me arrodille frente a él abrazándome de sus piernas. —Ayúdame te lo suplico—susurre hipando, pero lo único que recibí es que me agarrara del cabello y que me sacara a rastras de su despacho para continuamente encerrarme en mi habitación._

—_**FIN**__**FLASH BACK**__—_

Ese día deje de intentar agradarle a mi _padre, _desde ese día deje de ser la Isabella tonta que creia en cuentos y príncipes perfectos, eso no existía.

—_**FLASH BACK**__—_

_Me habia tomado otra ducha y talle mi cuerpo con dureza, los cardenales no iban a desaparecer pronto, lo sabia._

_Recordando los golpes y las palabras de aquel tipo asqueroso comencé a secarme y me envolví en la toalla_

—_Hola Bellita__—esa voz, era la que me habia gritado miles de obscenidades, la toalla estuvo a punto de caer de la impresión y el pánico pero logre sostenerla firme en mi cuerpo_

_Era un joven que apenas aparentaba los dieciocho años, el cabello negro como la noche, su piel morena, sus blancos dientes._

_Era Laurent, Laurent Da`Ravin, el actor juvenil, e hijo de uno de los inversionistas de Charlie._

_Laurent __ entró abriendo la puerta de golpe. _

_Temblaba de pies a cabeza pero él se acercó a grandes pasos y se puso tras ella-._

—_Me tienes muy caliente Bellita, así que prepárate!, anoche no logre saciarme lo suficiente de ti__—_

_Quise correr o gritar al menos pero mi cuerpo estaba hundido por el pánico, y antes de que pudiese hacer algo él ya me tenía agarrada de la cintura, y con la otra mano se bajaba los pantalones _

— _¡No!... ¡déjame! iPor favor!__ —__grite pero nadie vino a ayudarme, el tapo con su enorme mano mi boca y me empujo contra la pared, mi cara impacto contra él haciéndome gemir de dolor. _

_Sin importarle el dolor que me causaba retiro la toalla tirándola lejos, intente cubrirme con mis manos pero todo era en vano._

— _¡Por favor, No!... ¡déjame! ¡No!__ —_

_Estaba sola, aterrada, desnuda y con un asqueroso tipo que quería volver a abusar de mí._

_Gire aun mas fuerte cuando Laurent me pego con su puño directamente en el rostro dejandome mareada._

_Me levanto colocando sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda y me tiro justo en la pequeña mesa de madera, abrió mis piernas con brusquedad, que temí que me las arrancara para luego entrar en mi de una forma grotesca y dolorosa_

_Grite del dolor, él no tuvo contemplación, no presto atención a mis ruegos, a nada._

—_Grita todo lo que quieras...nadie va a oírte__—_

_A pesar de que ya lo sabía, el pánico me inundo…_

_-Ahora báñate que dentro de un rato viene tu madre-le dijo mientras ella se levantaba dificultosamente limpiándose le semen-._

—_Si alguien se entera de esto, Bellita pagara muy caro, y los aves, después de todo tu papi ya te lo dijo—su cara demostraba lo que ella ya sabia._

—_**FIN**__**FLASH BACK**__—_

Se fuerte Bella, Caroline y el pequeñín que viene te necesitan, se fuerte lo has sido por diez años, aguanta un poco más

* * *

**No me gusto para nada escribir este capítulo, pero era necesario, es el Primer BPOV después de varios EPOV, ahora conocen un poco más de Bella, y la asquerosa vida que la toco.**

**No me odien, yo las amo, tratare de actualizar bueno... Talvez no tarde mucho… Espero :D**

**Besos Chicas y recuerden el link del grupo de FB por si desean unirse.**


	29. Chapter 29 La verdad — Segunda Parte

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

* * *

_**Estoy tratando de no demorar, ya que, deseo terminar pronto este fic, lo amo es uno en los que mas apoyo eh recibido pero tengo nuevos proyectos en mente, por lo que este y Papá Devuélveme mis manitos están llegando a su cúspide, las verdades saldrán a la luz y el Gorlita y la majadera deberán luchar para poder estar juntos de nuevo.**_

_**Link del grupo.**_

**groups/468543589881667/**

* * *

_******EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"******_

**"La verdad Segunda Parte"**

**Bella POV**

Estuve tentada a llamarlo, varias veces tome el móvil y marque pero antes de que timbrara una vez lo colgaba.

Sabia que lo que estaba leyendo era desagradable, quizá el último recuerdo que tuviese de él fuesen sus besos.

Me odiaba por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo en decirle _Te amo,_ nos hubiésemos ahorrado tanto sufrimiento, pero era tarde para arrepentimientos, lo hecho hecho esta y no podía remediarlo.

Era ridículo el haberme sentido culpable por lo que le sucedió a Laurent, el se lo merecía, ahora el rencor que siento hacia él me hace sentirme dichosa por lo caro que pago su estadía en la cárcel.

**—_FLASH BACK__—_**

_No había salido de mi habitación depués de lo que Laurent me habia hecho, solo me levante a echar el cerrojo, y me quede hecha un ovillo en el suelo del baño, solo cubierta por la toalla blanca._

_Las horas pasaban, sentía mi cuerpo desfallecer, y pedir a gritos comida y agua, pero todos esos eran insignificantes al sentir la suciedad que las manos de Laurent habían dejado sobre mi cuerpo._

_Y lo inevitable sucedió…._

_Jasper llego muy feliz, eufórico diría yo, pero todo eso se fue a la mierda, cuando me encontró llorando._

—_iBella! ¿Mi niña que sucedió? —pregunto corriendo hasta mí y agarrando mis manos, mirando las marcas que todavía estaña impregnadas en mi cuerpo. — ¿Qué demonios sucedió? ¿Fue Charlie? ¿Él te golpeo? —pregunto furioso, sus fracciones se crisparon y yo sabia que sería capaz de matar a nuestro padre._

_A pesar de haber ordenado a mi mente no llorar, no pude cumplirlo, me tire a sus brazos y lo envolví en un asfixiante abrazo, grite, patalee y llore hasta que mi garganta se quedo seca._

_Y el seguia ahí, mi ángel, mi amigo, y mi hermano._

—_iHablame Bella! ¿Quién te hizo esto? —_

—_Yo... yo no quería Jas...Jasper, yo no quería— a pesar de ahogarme en los sollozos y el hipar de mi cuerpo, pude relatarle el infierno que se habia suscitado para mí._

—_Hijo de puta—grito soltándose de mi agarre y estrellando su puño contra la pared. — ¿Dónde esta la cámara? —pregunto cegado por la ira._

—_E...en el despacho de Charlie—dije._

—_Vístete, en diez minutos nos vamos—me ordeno._

_._

_._

_._

_Laurent habia sido detenido, Charlie me habia golpeado y Jasper fue incondicional para mí._

_Me negué a recibir ayuda profesional, no estaba loca, no la necesitaba._

_Un día Jasper habia salido a comprar nuestra cena, él no se enfadaba por la vida que estaba llevando en estos momentos, me entendía pero le dolía lo sé._

_No comía, no me levantaba de la cama, no hacía mas que llorar, no dormía y si lo hacia era para caer en desesperación y llorar por las pesadillas._

_El sonido de la puerta me hizo sobresaltar, pero luego pensé que Jasper habia olvidado las llaves, y me levante por primera vez de la cama._

_Camine hasta la puerta y la Abri._

_Alli estaba Zafrina Da Revin, la madre de Laurent._

—_Maldita Zorra—despotrico._

—_Señora…—intente hablar pero me vi obligada a callar cuando su puño se estrello contra mi rostro._

_Me pateó, me insulto, me abofeteó, me degrado… acabo conmigo._

_Y aún asi no hice amagos de defenderme._

_Jasper llegó y saco a rastras a Zafrina._

—_Maldita zorra, llamare a la policía—dijo Jasper, mientras me curaba los golpes._

—_No, ya tenemos suficientes problemas Jasper, déjalo asi—le dije._

**—FIN_ FLASH BACK__—_**

Horas después me enteré el por que de la visita de Zafrina.

A Laurent le habían aplicado el ojo por ojo en la cárcel y estaba hospitalizado.

No sentí alegría ni emoción, me sentí vil y culpable, todo esto era por mí.

Pero ahora varios años después ya no sentía pena por nadie que no fuera yo.

Isabella Swan fue la única víctima, nadie más.

No debía sentir lástima por Laurent él se lo busco, se lo merecía.

Mi hermano y yo nos vimos obligados a volver a casa de Charlie.

Sabía que con el pasar de los días Jasper estaba más desesperado por ir tras su Alice… Su Alice.

Jamás me imagine que la novia de él fuese nada más y nada menos que Alice Cullen.

Jasper jamás me habia dicho su apellido, pero ahora todo iba teniendo sentido…

El ataque de Alice en el hotel, sus insultos iTodo!, ella al igual que Edward pensaban que éramos amantes.

.

.

.

Cuando Edward y yo nos fundimos en un solo ser, me sentí completa, feliz y en una dimensión desconocida para mí.

Después de Laurent no me permití salir con nadie más, hasta que Edward Cullen apareció en mi vida.

Cuantas veces quise gritarle en la cara que de los dos yo lo amaba más, pero debía contenerme.

Debía mantenerlo a él a salvo.

Después de que la muerte de Jacob, un gran amigo mío sucedió... supe que Laurent cumpliría su promesa de aniquilar a Edward.

.

.

.

Dos años de infinito dolor pasaron, extrañaba a Edward a cada segundo.

Pero ahora tenía un motivo más por el cual vivir.

No fue fácil, pero resistí.

Me convencí a mi misma de que la paciencia seria mi más poderosa arma, pero no contaba con que Laurent y Charlie dieran un golpe tan bajo... un golpe del cual aun no estoy recuperada.

Fue a pedir ayuda a Edward en Phoenix, pero me encontré con la escena más dolorosa que habia presenciado.

Mi amor, mi chico, mi gorilita estaba haciéndole el amor a una chiquilla.

Sentí celos, rabia y envidia.

No pude evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas y un gemido de dolor, el me siguió sin saber que era yo la que lo habia observado.

Me habia subido a mi coche y regrese a Forks.

Soporte los desplantes y humillaciones de mi _esposo _y mi _padre._

Lo hice por Caroline y por Edward.

iSobrevivi!

Un gran golpe fue cuando Laurent obligo a Edward a volver a Forks y ser nuevamente mi guardaespaldas.

Me dolió su indiferencia pero me lo merecía.

Yo lo trataba mal por los celos que estaban consumiéndome.

Si, por que cuando pensé que Tanya era su pareja, odie a mi mejor amiga... la odie tanto.

Ella luego me explico lo que realmente habia pasado, pero era tarde yo me habia casado justamente ese día con Laurent y ya no habia marcha atrás.

.

.

.

La amnesia de Jasper era tan… me mataba.

La mente de mi hermano estaba como una hoja en blanco.

El doctor nos prohibió recordarle todo de golpe, por lo que, empecé mostrándole fotografías de Renne, de su madre, de Charlie, de Sue, de Harry y mías.

Con suerte y medicamentos Jasper volvería a tener sus recuerdos, y espero que Alice lo escuche antes de juzgarlo.

No me arrepentía de haber volado hasta Phoenix, en realidad estaba aquí desde hace dos días, pero no tenía el valor para acercarme nuevamente a casa de los Cullen, por que sabía que estaban pensando lo peor de mí.

Empece con una copa de Martini, y luego dos... tres... a la sexta ya me estaba mareando pero no pare, seguí y seguí, hasta que el _barman _me envió en un taxi pero tuve que vomitar y me dejo en medio de la carretera.

Camine hasta llegar a la casa de Edward, ver a esa tal _Vanessa _ahí, provoco que mi rabia volviera a surgir.

Debía admitir que, ella peleaba bien, no por algo aun mi mejilla ardía por su arañazo.

El reloj marco las **4:30 **y mi corazón empezó a encogerse por que Edward Cullen no aparecía.

**Edward POV**

Sostenía las hojas mientras me encontraba en estado de _shock _aún no las terminaba pero me sentía furioso, fúrico.

Laurent era el infeliz mas grande que habia en el universo, Bella era una niña, una pequeña e inocente niña que no debía conocer el dolor, su mundo debería haber estado lleno de fantasías ridículas, de juegos tontos y de amor.

Charlie… Charlie sin duda cuando lo viera lo mataría con mis propias manos, era su hija... Debía... debía haberla escuchado, pero iNo!, fue Jasper quien denunció a ese infeliz, que obtuvo lo que se merecía, el ojo por ojo, eso y mas debió pasarle para que asi sufriera un poco el dolor que mi princesa habia experimentado por su culpa.

Llegue a la última hoja y empecé a leerla.

_Esta sin duda es la que mas trabajo me ah costado escribir, se que debes estar pensando en el asqueroso ser que soy, no te culpo Edward yo tambien lo creo._

_Después de dar el maldito Si frente cientos de personas, mi vida se convirtió en un calvario._

_Vi el dolor en tus ojos, de verdad pensabas que no te amaba ¿Como podías pensarlo? Me entregue a ti, eres el unico con quien eh hecho el amor, a quien le eh pertenecido en cuerpo y alma, aun asi dudaste, no te culpo mi amor, todo esto es por mí, el dolor que ambos sentimos fue solamente por mí._

_Tu ya sabias que no tendría luna de miel, repudiaba al hombre con el que me vi forzada a casarme... Si amor yo me case por ti y por Caroline._

_Mi amigo Jacob demostró un pequeño interés por mí, y a la semana lo encontraron muerto en un callejon, siete balazos habia recibido, y de verdad temí por ti, Laurent sabia lo mucho que te amaba y te amo, por eso sabia que no dudaría en acabar contigo._

_Días después de la infernal boda, una noticia llego hasta mi._

_Un poco de luz volvió a mi vida, y eso era suficiente para mí._

_Un poco de ti en mí._

_Si amor, no me odies por ocultártelo, créeme que era un infierno todo esto, pero intente salvarla, ella no merecía tener el mismo tipo de vida que yo._

_Un bebé, sembraste en mi vientre una hermosa niña que hoy se llama Caroline._

_Antes de que te exasperes o hagas algún acto imprudente, termina de leer por favor._

_Cuando la pequeña Caroline nació, intente por todos los medios divorciarme de Laurent, pero me fue imposible, el empezó a golpearme como tantas veces lo viste, me mantuvo un año y medio encerrada en la casa que compro en Inglaterra._

_Me sentía la peor madre del mundo, Edward, intente sacarla de allí, cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo, él junto con mi padre se la llevaron, me pase buscándola por todo el mundo pero no habia rastros, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado._

_Ahora, James un ayudante de Laurent me ah dicho que sabe donde esta nuestra hija, nos esperara en el aeropuerto, a las seis y media._

_Entenderé si prefieres ir solo, por ello adjunto a esta carta el pasaje de avión y las direcciones._

_Perdóname mi amor, perdóname por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente._

_Te amo._

_Por siempre tuya Bella Swan._

Una hija.

Tenía una hija.

No podía recuperarme de las emociones que me embargaban

Iban del dolor a la felicidad, del odio al amor, de la tristeza a la alegría, de la decepción a la euforia.

Sali de mi habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

Escuche a mi familia preguntar que me pasaba pero solo podía agarrar las llaves de mi auto y conducir como un demente.

Mire mi reloj **4:54 **no negare que empecé a desesperarme, pero no podía conducir mas rápido, ya estaba cerca del hotel pero habia una gran lista de trafico por lo que deje tirado el auto ahí y me meti por unos callejones que conocia a la perfección para asi poder llegar rápido.

Pero siempre algo se interpone en el camino.

—Hola Cullen—su voz me hizo saber que llegar hasta donde Bella no iba a ser una tarea fácil.

.

.

.

* * *

**No me maten :D Pues me esmere en este capítulo, abarque las verdades importantes y que afectaron a nuestro gorilita y majadera, pero por supuesto nada es tan fácil.**

**¿Se esperaban que tuvieran una hija?**

**Pues espero les haya gustado chicas como saben el fic esta llegando a su recta final, agradezco infinitamente a todas ustedes pos sus RR en donde me dejan saber si les gusta lo que hago.**

**Besos chicas y gracias por todo.**


	30. Chapter 30 La cueva del lobo

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

* * *

_**Como dije no demoraría mucho, asi que aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, en donde los malos y villanos caerán, en donde alguien a quien consideraban muerto ha vuelto pero... ¿Para ser aliada o enemiga?, en donde el amor resurgirá pero nada es fácil.**_

_**Si la felicidad no costara sacrificio no sería una felicidad completa, por **__**eso **_ _**Elimina de tu vida todo aquello que te cause estrés y te quite la sonrisa'.**_

* * *

_**Link del grupo.**_

**groups/468543589881667/**

* * *

_******EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR"******_

"**La cueva del lobo"**

Admito que aún guardaba la esperanza de verlo entrar por la puerta del hotel.

El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde y no había ningún rastro de él.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar y lo tome con desesperación.

—iEdward! —dije emocionada.

—Eh, no Isabella soy James, estoy fuera de su hotel esperándola—

—Si, disculpe bajo en este instante—respondí.

Sabía que él iba a aborrecerme después de que leyera sobre mi asquerosa vida.

Después de todo ¿Quién quiere amar a una mujer usada y rota como yo?

Mis maletas fueron bajadas por los empleados del hotel, llegue hasta el auto blindado en el que James me esperaba.

Me abrió la puerta desde adentro e hizo señas para que entrara.

—Gracias—

—Señora Isabella, usted dijo que serían dos personas las que viajarían—dijo James.

—Eh... si, pero él decidió viajar antes—

No volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra, hasta llegar al aeropuerto en donde tuve que colocarme una chamarra que cubriera mi rostro.

No podía permitirme que alguien me reconociera.

.

.

.

El vuelo hasta Camden-Nueva Jersey fue agotador, mi mente estaba saturada por todos los pensamientos que por ella corrían.

Después de salir del aeropuerto, James me pidió que esperase un momento en la cafetería.

Mientras estuve ahí compre algo de comida para él y para mí.

A pesar de que el bebé que dentro de mi crecía no fue algo planeado ni mucho menos deseado, era mío, su padre podía ser —y es— la peor mierda del mundo, pero mi bebé no.

—Señora—espeto James, provocando que diera un salto. —Lo lamento—se disculpó.

—No se preocupe, vámonos—al salir del aeropuerto, un auto negro nos esperaba allí.

— ¿Es tuyo? —pregunto, mi acompañante se limitó a reír sin gracia y subir las maletas al auto.

Después de que esté arrancara y me llevara por sitios desconocidos para mí se decidió finalmente a hablar.

—Imagine que no se opondría a que lo robara—

La verdad no me interesaba, pero debía mantener la calma, y un poco de plática ayudaría.

—Lo imagine, James ¿Por qué… por qué hace esto? —pregunte.

—Es simple, de los dos bandos se sufre, sean ricos sean pobres, el dolor es el mismo, asi como usted yo también perdí a la única persona que tenía, y fue por culpa de su esposo, esta es mi venganza hacia él. —No era algo desconocido para mí, el enterarme de las cientos de víctimas que cayeron en manos de Laurent.

—Lo siento mucho. —él no hizo amagos de recuperar nuestra plática y sinceramente eso tampoco ayudaría a mi sistema nervioso.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde, era cálido sentir al sol, a pesar de que no era mucho funcionaba para mí.

—Esta ciudad se llama Camden, es una de las más pobres que existe en Estados Unidos, el lugar idóneo para llevarse a una niña—Su voz fue como el de un gruñido pero ni me inmute al escucharlo

Miré el sitió por el que recorríamos era algo rústico, por sobre la acera habia césped y un poco de musgo, basura tirada frente de las casas, grafitis grotescos en las paredes, y al parecer una tubería rota por que a mi lado derecho habia un charco enorme de agua.

— ¿Cómo esta seguro de que es aquí donde tienen a mi hija? —pregunte.

—Como le dije Señora Isabella, trabaje un par de años en la compañía de su padre como guardaespaldas, el hijo de puta de Laurent decidió que ahora seria yo su _perro _como él me llamaba, y asi logre enterarme de varias cosas, pero mi intención no es ser un ser igual de despreciable que él, yo solo quiero venganza por la muerte de….—su relato se vio interrumpido ya que James pisó el freno y estuve a punto de golpear pero su brazo llego hasta mi rostro provocando que golpease ahí y el dolor fuese mínimo.

— ¿Qué…?—iba a preguntar.

—iSh! —me callo, movió el volante de forma abrupta metiéndonos en otro callejón. —Escuche, ahora le será imposible ingresar, por lo que averigüe, hay un solo guardia que custodia toda la casa, una anciana que cuida de su hija y rara vez va Laurent allí, debe esperar hasta que oscurezca—

No tenía más remedio que aceptar, por más que extrañara a mi hija y sintiera este desgarrador deseo de tenerla entre mis brazos debía esperar.

.

.

.

El sol ya despareció por completo, dejándonos cubiertos por una inmensa oscuridad que solo era opacada por los faroles de luz que no alumbraban casi nada.

—Hasta aquí es lo máximo que puedo permitirme ayudarla señora, cuídese y buena suerte—sus palabras me hicieron caer en la realidad, quizá este fuese la última vez que me encontrara con vida, pero mi pequeña Caroline lo valía, y solo Dios sabía cuánto la amaba.

—No tengo palabras para describir el inmenso agradecimiento que le tengo, Sin usted nada de esto fuese posible... Yo... —las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta pero aún asi conseguí hablar. —Yo le debo mucho mas de lo que usted piensa, Gracias... Gracias James—sus fuertes brazos me cubrieron en un fugaz abrazo para luego soltarme.

—Tenga—saco de dentro de su chamarra un arma. —Créame va a necesitarla—agarre el arma como si de eso dependiera mi vida y de cierta forma asi era.

—Yo no sé, como… utilizarla—

—Es sencillo. Venga—me acerqué un poco a él. —Abra su postura y enderece los hombros—llevo sus manos a mis hombros y los colocó como él habia indicado—Coloque su dedo en el gatillo—lo hice, él miro por todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie nos vea. —Ahora ¿ve ese basurero? —pregunto, yo asentí. —Bien, Ahora debe alinearlo—intenté hacerlo pero no lo conseguí. —Asi no, la idea es que no la ladee, Eso... asi, dispare—ordeno, me asuste ya que alguien podía oírlo. —Esta descargada, las balas se las meti en la chamarra—me informo.

Ya mas tranquila aplaste el gatillo y ninguna bala salió.

—Bien, eso es todo, pero tenga encuentra que no debe vacilar— asentí mientras él se montó nuevamente al auto.

—Gracias James, muchas Gracias—dije guardando el arma por dentro de mis pantalones en el sitio de la cadera.

—Denada señora—el motor empezó a rugir mientras él se preparaba para salir. — Jacob... —dijo y lo mire sorprendida. —Jacob era mi hermano y Laurent lo asesinó, por el inmenso amor que él le tenía a usted la ayudo por él, por él y por Bree, Bree es mi prometida y créame que de todo corazón espero que sobreviva ahí dentro. —antes de que pudiese hablar el auto desapareció de mi vista dejándome sola en el callejón.

.

.

.

.

Después de idear cientos de planes de cómo entrar, y aplicar el último que consistía en trepar la pared trasera, ahora me estaba escabullendo ya que el guardia esta realizando otra vuelta nocturna.

Cuándo lo vi pasar y encaminarse hacia la parte de adelante, llegue hasta la puerta de atrás, estaba con seguro pero eso no impidió que ingresara por la puerta que era para animales.

Estaba dentro de la cueva del lobo, el cual sabía que si me encontraba antes de que salvara a mi hija me mataría.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunto una voz que se estaba volviendo cada vez más cerca, con mi corazón latiendo cada vez más aprisa me escondí usando como escudo una pared de color celeste.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —volvió a preguntar, se acerco hasta las pequeñas escaleras que conducían hacia un pequeño sótano, ella aún no me veía pero yo ya estaba preparada.

No iba a usar el arma, eso sería solo por si era vital, y esta anciana que estaba de espaldas hacia mí era un objetivo fácil.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido me coloque tras ella y antes de que pudiese realizar algún movimiento mi mano ya cubría su boca y el arma apuntaba su cuello.

— ¿Hay alguien allí abajo? —le pregunte. —Responde con la cabeza ¿si o no? —su cabeza se movió negativamente pero aun no me convencía. —Si me mientes me encargare de que una bala perfore tu cerebro ¿entendiste? —su cabeza se movió varias veces de forma afirmativa.

La lleve hasta aquel sótano, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel pero no era el momento de vacilar.

—Voy a soltarte ahora y si gritas deberé matarte ¿estamos de acuerdo con eso verdad? —deje que la pobre mujer se separara de mi temblando de pies a cabeza.

¿Será que alguna vez yo me vi asi de asustada?

Le sentí moverse un poco y el sitio en el que nos encontramos se ilumino.

— ¿Usted es la esposa del señor Laurent? —pregunto con voz asustadiza.

—Si, pero eso es lo de menos, Mire Señora... —su rostro estaba lívido por lo que ayude que se sentara en una silla de madera que estaba con telas de arañas pero no importo. —Mire no voy a hacerle daño, no soy como él pero vengo en busca de mi hija, Caroline ¿Sabe donde esta? —fui testigo de cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas las cuales empezaron a correr por sus avejentadas mejillas.

No era una anciana pero tampoco era tan joven, quizá unos cuarenta y tantos.

—iBella! ¿Eres tú mi Bella? —preguntó colocando sus manos sobre mis mejillas.

—Señora cálmese, respire—podía escuchar como su respiración se hacia cada vez más frenética sus manos empezaron a sudarle y su llanto ya no era tan pacifico se habia convertido en todo un tumulto de emociones.

—Creí que Charlie te habia convertido en alguien tan ruin como él, pero iNo!, tus ojos... tus ojos mi amor reflejan esa inocencia, esa pureza, Eres tu mi Isabella, mi niña, mi preciosa muñequita de ojos profundos. —me vi siendo estrechada contra su pecho, no entendía bien quien era esta mujer pero estaba haciéndome perder un valioso tiempo.

—Señora….

—Cuando Laurent me dijo que volvería a verte no pensé que fuese en estas condiciones, mi corazón no soporta ver tanto dolor mi niña, Te extrañe estos años han sido un calvario para mi, pensé que no tardarías en acabar con tu vida—seguia hablando y hablando sin importar mis palabras que eran groseras y deberían provocar que se callara.

—Señora no sé quién es usted y tampoco me interesa averiguarlo, solo quiero saber el paradero de mi hija, por favor... por favor ayúdeme—

—iOh Bella! Tu bebita esta…

—Los perros están como locos, alguien desconocido ah entrado—oímos decir a alguien desde afuera.

—Escucha metete tras esos barrotes ¿vale?, te sacaré de aqui—

No me quedo mas que obedecer, fui a tras de los barrotes en donde me puse en cuclillas y traté de mantenerme quieta.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y las pisadas se hicieron resonantes.

— ¿Qué haces aqui? —pregunto una voz varonil.

—Estaba limpiando, este sitio realmente apesta—la voz de la mujer era tranquila y serena, que si yo no supiera que me estaba encubriendo ni lo hubiese notado.

— ¿Fuiste tu la que se paso por ahí? —preguntaron.

—Si, iba a cerrar la puerta pero ya lo habían hecho, ahora si me permiten debo terminar con esto—

—No, iLárgate de aquí!, Ya sabes que al jefe no le gusta que estén deambulando por la casa, enciérrate en tu habitación—ordenaron.

—Bien, solo déjenme tomar las cosas que traje para limpiar—se excusó.

Sin duda la mujer no sabía lo que era el miedo.

Me asome un poquito y logre vislumbrar mejor a los dos hombres que se encontraban allí.

Eran de cabello largo, negro y espero como la de los nativos, su piel era morena aunque no tanto como la de Laurent, eran altos, y muy bien fornidos.

—Solo no tardes, no queremos que la niña se ponga a llorar nuevamente—sus pisadas se hicieron lejanas, y mi corazón se estrujo.

Mi niña, Llora y yo no puedo consolarla, no estoy allí para protegerla de los mounstros que la asechan por mi culpa.

Quizá si…

Si solo hubiese sido un poco más valiente y fuerte, mi niña, Edward y yo viviríamos quizá no en la riqueza absoluta pero si regodeadas de amor.

La mujer se volvió hacia mí, y me arrastro hasta las escaleras, abrió la puerta y se asomo moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie.

—Ven por aqui—demando, la seguí con un poco de desconfianza pero mi niña lo valía.

Nuevamente oímos a los hombres del sótano, ella mi miró con angustia y respiro hondamente.

—Ve tras la mesa y no salgas hasta que te diga—dude en hacerlo, era una mujer mayor ¿Cómo podía enfrentarse a dos hombres tan peligrosos? —No te preocupes por mí, importan mas tu hija y tú, Solo hazlo—

Con temor hice lo que pidió pero estaba con la mirada fija por si acaso la lastimaban.

Vi claramente las piernas de los hombres acercarse a los de la mujer, se dirigieron unas cuantas palabras y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos se desplomaron y fueron directamente al suelo.

—Años de práctica—susurró. —Mira debo esconderlos antes de que el guardia venga, la bebé esta en el último piso, en el pasillo girando a la derecha y luego a la izquierda dos veces, es la puerta blanca, esta sin cerrojo asi que puedes entrar fácilmente—la mujer se veía tan fuerte, tan… Sus ojos eran… ¿profundos?

—Te ayudare—le ofrecí.

—No, ve por tu hija Ahora o será tarde—su vos estaba cargada de angustia y temor.

—Gracias—susurre mirándola con aprecio mientras volvi a tomar el arma con las manos y me encaminaba hacia mi destino.

—Isabella, cuídate por favor—

—Hágalo usted también y luego váyase de aquí, no creo que salga en un buen rato, por favor váyase—

Las escaleras las subí corriendo sin parar en ningún momento, la casa era de tres pisos y la baldosa era resbaladiza, tenía que sostenerme de la barandilla para no caer.

Las escaleras terminaron y me vi situada en un inmenso pasillo.

Hice lo que la mujer me indicó.

Seguí recto hasta la primera _encrucijada_ girando a la derecha e izquierda una y otra vez. Este sitio era un completo laberinto en la cual era sencillo perderse.

Jadeando por la emoción de sentir a mi niña nuevamente en mis brazos llegue hasta la puerta blanca que me anticiparon.

—_**FLASH BACK—**_

_Mi embarazo había sido ocultado de todo el mundo exceptuando a Laurent y Charlie quienes gozaron el dolor que sentí cuando traje a mi niña al mundo._

_Sin la ayuda más que de una sirvienta de la casa en la que habitaba, mi hija nació._

_Grite y llore, me dolió pero todo aquello valió la pena cuando el llanto de un angelito irrumpió en aquella habitación._

_—Es una niña—dijo conmocionada Leah—la sirvienta— la cual se acerco a mí con mi bebita, envuelta en una manta rosa._

_Leah la había limpiado ya, por lo que se podía divisar unas pelusitas cobres en su pequeñita cabeza, era el cabello de mi Edward._

_La acerque con un poco de dificultad a mis labios para poder dejar un beso en su frente._

_—Mi pequeña Caroline—susurre._

_De pronto las energías se me estaban acabando, Leah lo noto y tomo a la pequeña mientras yo me desvanecía en una profunda oscuridad_

**—FIN**_**FLASH BACK—**_

Me estremezco al pensar lo débil que fui, si no me hubiese desmayado Quizá y solo quizá mi hija y yo no estaríamos metidas en este lío.

—_**FLASH BACK—**_

_Abrí__ mis ojos mirando a todos lados de forma desorientada pues era asi como me encontraba._

_Mi cuerpo me dolía, en especial mi columna._

_Ya no me encontraba en la habitación en donde Laurent me obligaba a dormir, más bien ahora estaba en una más grande pero así mismo más aislada._

_Conseguí incorporarme y busque con la mirada a mi niña pero no estaba, nisiquiera habia una cuna o algo que demostrara que ella hubiese estado aquí._

_—Señora no haga tanto esfuerzo, debe mantenerse en calma, solo hace dos días que alumbro—Leah llego hasta mi acomodando la almohada y cubriéndome con la manta._

_— ¿Caroline? ¿Dónde esta mi hija? —pregunte con pánico._

_La sirvienta no me respondió y dejo un plato con comida en la mesita de noche junto con un vaso con jugo._

_— ¿Dónde está? Por favor… dime... Dímelo—suplique._

_—Se la llevaron Señora, Se llevaron a la niña_

**—FIN **_**FLASH BACK—**_

Nunca me había imaginado que existiría un dolor mas grande que el haber dejado a Edward, pero me equivoque, si existe y es el perder a un hijo.

Mi bebé, solo la carga una vez y fue arrebatada de mis brazos de una forma cruel.

Moví mi cabeza para sacarme las imágenes que trataban de reproducirse de forma dolorosa y tormentosa.

Tome la perilla y con cuidado de no hacer ruido la gire.

Mi destino quizá ya estaba escrito y solo había dolor y muerte en él, de eso me quedo claro cuando la puerta se abrió en su totalidad y me encontré con una escena completamente desgarradora.

Era una suerte contar con el arma que James me proporciono, y el cual la coloque en la parte trasera de mis jeans para al menos poder defenderme.

* * *

**Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto, es solo que los exámenes me consumieron totalmente, les escribí un capítulo mas o menos largo –dentro de los contextos que escribo- puesto que me ausentare otras dos semanas mas por los exámenes finales.**

**Espero les haya gustado y no hayan dejado de leerme debido a la tardanza.**

**Bueno sin más cháchara les dejo para que ustedes me hagan saber por medio de sus RR si les pareció bueno.**

**Recuerden que a partir de este capítulo le queda uno más y el epílogo.**

**Adiós y besos.**


	31. Chapter 31 Batallo por ti

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

* * *

_**Tarde mucho!, bueno eso ya lo saben; Hoy por fin pude sentarme ah escribir y espero que lo disfrute.**_

_**Recuerden que este es el último capítulo de la historia ya que solo faltaría el epílogo.**_

_**Muchísimas Gracias por los RR, mensajes, recomendaciones, regalos, y palabras de aliento que todas ustedes me han dado; Gracias por todo.**_

* * *

_**Link del grupo.**_

**groups/468543589881667/**

* * *

_**EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR**_

_**...**_

"**Batallo por ti****"**

**...**

_—**Capítulo anterior—**_

_Mi destino quizá ya estaba escrito y solo había dolor y muerte en él, de eso me quedo claro cuando la puerta se abrió en su totalidad y me encontré con una escena completamente desgarradora._

_Era una suerte contar con el arma que James me proporciono, y el cual la coloque en la parte trasera de mis jeans para al menos poder defenderme._

**—Continuación…. —**

...

Ahí se encontraba mi viejita, mi nana, y quien se ah sido como una madre para mi durante varios años; a la cuál eh humillado, gritado e insultado un centenar de veces y iNunca!, nunca me reprocho nada.

Sus brazos y piernas amarradas a la silla en una posición realmente incómoda estaba ella.

—Tardaste mucho—susurró la voz que conocia a la perfección.

La voz que me atormento desde que era una niña de quince años.

—iSue! —grite haciendo ademan de acercarme, mas no pude hacer nada por que Laurent se coloco tras ella. —iNo!, por favor... Suéltala Laurent, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto—farfulle en un intento desesperado de salvarla.

Aún no podía usar el arma, lo sabía.

Lo que sea que la mujer que me habia ayudado antes les hizo a los guaruras no iba a durar para siempre y tarde o temprano vendrían a ayudar a Laurent y no podía darme el lujo de desperdiciarlas.

—iTodos Isabella! —grito haciéndome pegar un brinco. —Todos tienen que ver en esto, ellos me alejaron de ti... —me fije en su mano derecha que sostenía un arma idéntica a la mía y la movía de forma desesperada.

iOh Sue, lo siento tanto!

—Laurent... no, por favor, Sue no tiene por que estar aquí... ella no—murmure contrariada.

—Todos merecen esto mi Bella, ellos me separaron de ti—dijo golpeando el arma contra su frente—Pero cuando... cuando acabe con ellos ... tu y yo... nos iremos lejos, nadie va a separarme de ti... ya veras, te lo prometo—

Él estaba desquiciado, totalmente demente.

— ¿Do...donde esta mi hija? —pregunte temiendo lo peor.

—Es bonita, es una niña muy bonita, es... es como tú, mi amor—

Por primera vez desde que llegue aquí pase mi vista por toda la habitación.

Era inmensa, sus paredes de un color rosa pastel, a sus lados se encontraban inmensas lámparas que nos alumbraban por completo, unas cortinas espesas del mismo color que las paredes y con diversos adornos infantiles impregnadas a ella, y al final...

Al final de toda una enorme cuna de color blanca estaba ella…

Ni en mis más remotos sueños me imagine que existiera algo tan hermoso.

Por inercia camine a ella, sin importarme que Laurent tuviese un arma.

Ahora solo existíamos ella y yo.

—iMi hija! —grite histérica echándome a correr.

La saque de la cuna y la atraje a mi pecho como si fuese el aire que necesito para respirar.

Después de dos años de pura agonía, por fin pude sentir mi corazón latir.

—Bebé…—susurre, mi niña como si me reconociera alzo sus preciosos ojitos, los cuales eran de un color verde intenso como los de él.

—Te dije que era preciosa—hablo Laurent a mis espaldas.

Tenía que sacarla de aquí.

Él estaba demente, quizá si... alimentara esa insana _obsesión _que siente por mí, pueda manipularlo para sacar a mi hija sana y salva.

—La cuidaste bien—le respondí mientras colocaba a mi hija nuevamente en la cuna, sintiendo un vacio inmenso en mi pecho.

—Yo cuido todo de ti, mi amor, todo—

Se alejo de Sue —quien tenía la frente empapada de sudor y las mejillas surcadas en lágrimas—y camino con indecisos pasos hacia mí.

No me moví, ni un solo centímetro.

Sentí su cercanía, sus manos subieron por mis brazos acariciando suavemente hasta llegar a mis hombros y con un poco de fuerza me hizo girar hasta quedar frente a frente.

Un Laurent totalmente diferente se mostraba frente a mis ojos.

Sus largas y negras rastas habían desaparecido en su totalidad dejando una melena corta y desaliñada, debajo de sus ojos había enormes ojeras pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver como una solitaria lágrima descendía por su mejilla.

Laurente lloraba…

—Te fuiste… Te busqué pero tu te fuiste—susurro como hablándole a un espejismo.

_iVamos Bella!, lo tienes en tus manos, iSalva a tu hija!_ —me grite internamente.

Acercándome hasta donde la bilis y el odio que le tengo me permitieron, subí mi mano lentamente y la coloque en su mejilla.

Laurent cerró los ojos ante mi contacto y de su pecho salió algo asi como un suspiro.

—Creí que te perdía —susurro.

—Nunca—me vi forzada a decir.

Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con los míos.

La mujer que antes me habia ayudado estaba detrás de Sue tratando de cortar la cuerda.

Negó con la cabeza indicándome que aún no lo lograba por completo.

—Yo me encargare de que asi sea Isabella, me perteneces y lo sabes—

Cuando su cuerpo empezó a girarse me vi obligada a hacerlo.

Coloque mi mano en su cuello y de forma brusca acerque mis labios a los suyos.

Era... repugnante.

—iMaldita Perra... siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman— exclamo Melanie.

Sin que pudiese evitarlo Laurent giro su cabeza y vio como la otra mujer habia liberado a Sue.

Los ojos de él se encontraron nuevamente con los míos y sentí su puño chocar contra mi cara.

— ¡Mentiste! —grito desaforado.

—Váyanse de aqui—grite tratando de recuperarme del reciente impacto.

Melanie trato de detenerlas pero Sue la derribo por completo y se echaron a correr.

—iGarret, José! ¡Atrápenlas! —grito.

—Haz algo imbécil—grito Melanie. —iSal de aquí!, ya me encargare yo inutil de mierda—grito la estúpida mujer que se suponía debía cuidar mi salud.

_Maldita Perra._

La susodicha se acerco a mí con pasos amenazantes, y cuando su pie se levanto para darme una patada en la cara, ella siseo de dolor.

—La lastimas y te mato—susurro con voz amenazante Laurent a Melanie.

—Ve por Sue ahora—ordeno la maldita mujer. —No la tocare—siseo por lo bajo mientras Laurent le soltaba el codo.

Vi como mi _esposo _salía de la habitación a pasos apresurados, yo solo podía rogar porque ellas estuviesen bien.

— ¿Asi que…? ¿De verdad creíste que sería fácil? —murmuro Melanie trayendo una silla y colocándola frente a mí, se sentó y coloco una pierna sobre la otra.

Intente levantarme pero su pie piso mi mano con fuerza haciéndome chillar de dolor.

—No, no querida Isabella; espere años por esto, no sabes lo asqueroso que fue soportar al viejo asqueroso de tu padre, pero por fin después de varios años, todo el dinero de los Swan será mío—su voz tenia cierto toque de cinismo y locura.

— ¿Y de verdad crees que eso pasara?, Charlie es demasiado ambicioso como para dejarle a una perra como tú, su fortuna—murmure y cuando sentí su mano agarrar mi cabello y halarlo con fuerza quise arrepentirme, pero estaba dicho.

—Él me ama Isabella, me ama—repitió lentamente colocando su rostro frente al mío. —Pero que vas a saber tú de amor—espeto mofándose de mí. —Si tu padre te ah odiado desde que naciste, A tu madre le paso lo que le paso por tu culpa, a Sue, Harry y todos ellos solo les inspiras lástima.. —cerré los ojos con fuerza, _Es mentira_ me dije a mi misma. —Y Edward... iOh Edward!, si de verdad te quisiera estaría aquí, pero… no lo veo—sus palabras hacían mella en mi corazón, la odiaba tanto. —Lastima… —

No logro terminar con su discurso por que eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y luego la lleve bruscamente hacia delante dándole directamente en la frente dejándola atontada.

Cayo al piso de rodillas sosteniéndose a la cabeza, este era mi momento.

Agarre a mi hija y con cuidado la coloque en mis brazos.

—iPerra! —le grite a Melanie mientras me disponía a salir de aquella habitación.

No me fije quien estaba delante de mí, debido a la velocidad con la que iba pero sentí un pecho duro y fuerte chocar contra mi bebé y yo, me tambalee un poco pero unos brazos me sostuvieron fuertemente.

— ¿Estás bien? —

Levante mi mirada para encontrarme con los ojos de mi progenitor, aquel que tanto daño me habia causado.

No podía ser cierto, él tambien estaba metido en esto.

**»EPOV«**

Aguardaba el momento exacto para poder ingresar por mi mujer y mi hijo.

Quise morir cuando vi a mi frágil Bella saltar la pared para poder ingresar a la casa en la que mi hija estaba encerrada, pero tuve que tranquilizarme o el plan podía fallar y no estaba dispuesta a vivir sin ninguna de las dos mujeres que conquistaron mi corazón; la primera con su malcriadez y delicadeza; la otra una pequeñita a la cual aún no conocia pero ya de por si la amaba por ser algo que vino del cuerpo de mi Bella, de nuestro amor y entrega mutua.

Ahora me hallaba con la espalda pegada a la pared y con el arma en mano aguardando mi momento de actuar.

Oí la puerta abrirse de par en par y varios jadeos más.

Eso no era parte del plan pero aún asi debía ir por ellas.

No estaba lejos de la puerta asi que logre llegar rápidamente hasta las dos mujeres que salían de allí y ninguna era Bella ni mi hija.

No rectaron en mi presencia por lo que una de ellas se estampo contra mi pecho.

— ¡No!, Suéltenos por favor—la oí gritar.

— ¿Edward? ¡Oh mi niño! —

Una de las mujeres era Sue quien tenía la frente empapada de sudor y las lágrimas desparramadas por sus mejillas.

— ¡Sue! ¿Qué ah pasado? —pregunte al verla en ese estado.

—Ti... Tienes que ir... por por Bella—balbuceo. —Cha...Charlie ah llegado, lo vi entrar y... y Melanie... y La...Laurent están... la bebé…—sus palabras se volvieron incoherente debido a su llanto y a mi exasperación.

—Tú—dije señalando a la mujer que la acompañaba. —Lleva a Sue al auto de allí, y no salgan hasta que me vean salir con mi mujer y mi hija ¿Entendido? —pregunte.

La mujer asintió temblorosa y agarro del brazo a Sue llevándosela lejos.

No podía esperar hasta que me enviaran la señal, la vida de mis dos tesoros corrían peligro.

Le quite el seguro al arma, y de una sola patada derribe la puerta, al entrar vi a dos hombres inconscientes, recostados en el suelo.

No importo…

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, cuando estas terminaron un extenso pasillo se abrió ante mí.

Sus desviaciones eran miles y me perdí varias veces.

Pero cuando creí que no encontraría el sitio en donde estaban vislumbre un pequeño y delgado cuerpo pegado a la pared y un hombre alto cubriéndola por completo.´

Era Bella.

Apresure mis pasos hasta llegar a ambos...

¡No!, no eran ambos, estaban tres personas ahí.

Charlie, Bella y… ¿Mi hija?

Una cosita pequeña y bonita estaba recostada en el pecho de Bella pero con la mirada hacia mí.

No estaba tan lejos por lo que pude vislumbrar el color de sus pequeños ojitos... eran verdes, como los míos.

— ¡Baja la jodida arma, Melanie! —vocifero Charlie

— ¡No!, no te acerques Charles o juro que disparare—la voz de Melanie estaba cargada de demencia.

Maldita mujer loca.

—Se acabo idiota, no voy a dejar que lastimes a mi hija—

Me quede quieto en mi sitio, pues la mirada que me dio me hizo entender que no era el momento.

— ¿Tu hija? —pregunto sarcástica. — ¿Desde cuando te importa Isabella?, la odias Charlie, la odias; siempre lo has hecho—vocifero.

—No, no lo hago Melanie—respondió en voz baja. —Yo amo a mi hija, aunque no lo haya demostrado, yo la amo. Pero muy tarde me di cuenta de eso y ella esta pagando por mis errores, Tú Melanie fuiste mi error, te ame demasiado y me deje guiar por tus falsas palabras, pero ya no más, dañe a mis hijos por ese error y no pienso…

— ¿Tus hijos? —pregunto riendo. —Jasper no es tu hijo imbécil y lo sabes—

Oí a Bella soltar un jadeo de sorpresa pero no se movió ni un milímetro.

—Como si lo fuera, quizá el cabron de su padre no lo cuidara pero yo le di mi apellido y lo cuide como uno.

— ¡Mentira!, lo olvidaste, Jasper y yo merecíamos todo el puto dinero del mundo y tú se lo negaste—

—Dañaste a mis hijos Melanie y no saldrás libre de esto—prometió. —Baja el arma o empeoraras todo esto—grito perdiendo la paciencia.

—Te matare Charlie, te lo mereces maldito hijo de perra te mereces eso y más—

Este era mi momento, aunque le prometí a Charlie que hiciera las cosas a su manera, se que Bella me odiaría sino salvaba a su padre.

—**Flash Back**—

Mire mi reloj 4:54no negare que empecé a desesperarme, pero no podía conducir mas rápido, ya estaba cerca del hotel pero había una gran lista de trafico por lo que deje tirado el auto ahí y me metí por unos callejones que conocía a la perfección para así poder llegar rápido.

Pero siempre algo se interpone en el camino.

—Hola Cullen—su voz me hizo saber que llegar hasta donde Bella no iba a ser una tarea fácil.

—Señor Swan—respondí ofuscando mis nervios de que Bella se fuera antes. —Discúlpeme pero no tengo tiempo, tengo algo importante que hacer—respondí esquivo.

—Lo sé y... no te molestes, ella ya se fue—dijo como si me leyera en pensamiento.

— ¿Qué?, ¡No, no puede! —dije exasperado. —Esto es su culpa, usted la maltrato, por su maldita culpa ella esta pasando por esto—grite lanzándole un golpe directo a la nariz lo que le provoco una hemorragia.

—Lo sé—respondió como pudo. —Y por eso estoy aquí, Cullen, muchacho, escúchame, estoy arrepentido—no pude reprimir un bufido que se escapo de mi pecho. —Se que tienes toda la razón para no creerme pero Tanya la mejor amiga de Bella vino a mi casa y me contó todo lo que Bella había sufrido, sé que es estúpido de mi parte el darme cuenta de eso ahora, pero estaba cegado por el amor que creía tenerle a Melanie, pero esa zorra no hizo nada más que manipularme y estoy dispuesto a todo para recuperar a mi familia, se a donde están Bella y tu hija—dijo mirándome apenado.

—¿Lo sabe? Y... y ¿Por qué no ah hecho nada? —pregunte irritado.

—Por idiota—respondió. —Edward yo voy a recuperar a mi hija y a mi nieta pero haremos las cosas a mi manera—

—**Fin Flash Back**—

—Si disparas seré yo quien te mate Melanie—le dije apuntando el arma hacia ella quién se puso pálida al verme.

—No... No te acerques, No des un paso más o disparare—se defendió.

—E...Edward—oí susurrar a Bella pero no la mire, si me descuidaba un minuto podría significar la muerte para todos.

—Baja el arma ¡Ahora! —demande con voz amedrentadora.

De pronto su semblante ya no era de terror sino de pura felicidad.

—Bájala tu querido—murmuro y de pronto algo me golpeo la cabeza de forma abrupta provocando que cayera al suelo desorientado.

—Siempre estorbando hasta el último momento—a pesar de mi aturdimiento reconocí esa jodida voz.

Lauren… Maldito seas.

— iGarret, José! —demando con voz clara y fuerte,

—Señor—murmuraron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Intente apoyar las manos en el suelo pero solo recibí no una, ni dos sino varias patadas en mi torso y piernas; intente para levantarme pero todo daba vueltas y mis ojos veían todo borroso.

—Átenlos—ordeno

El llanto de mi hija era agonizante y me dolía.

—Charlie... Charlie... Charlie, no debiste meterte en eso, me agradabas ¿sabes?, pero tú lo has querido asi—

Oí como quien supuse era Charlie soltó el aire contenido debido a algún golpe recibido.

Mi cuerpo fue arrastrado hasta tirarme sobre lo que creo era una silla, mis manos fueron haladas hacia atrás y amordazadas con algo.

—Bella... lo siento—susurre.

—Estas aquí... Gracias—respondió. —Todo esto es... es mi culpa—sollozo.

Su voz, su presencia, mi hija y el amor que les tenía hicieron que poco a poco empezara a analizar todo mejor.

Laurent estaba parado frente de nosotros mientras amordazaban a Charlie, mi hija fue tomada en brazos de la misma mujer que había sacado a Sue de la casa.

¿Acaso ella era su cómplice?

No, no podía ser.

Su mirada estaba cargada de dolor y tristeza… La misma mirada que Bella tenía siempre.

—Siempre estorbando… Cullen, ¿sabes?, por un instante pensé que no vendrías, ya me estaba cansando de esperarte e iba a llevarme a mi esposa y mi hija—infeliz, maldito idiota.

—Son mías, aunque te lo intentes negar Laurent, ambas son mías me pertenecen, te duele idiota que Bella se haya entregado a mi por amor, por que me desea a mi mientras que tú, la obligaste, la golpeaste y martirizaste para obtener algo que jamás te pertenecerá.. —

Su puño que cayó directamente a mi mandíbula me hizo callar.

Sentí como un poco de sangre resbalaba por la comisura del labio.

—Son mías ahora y lo serán para siempre idiota—respondió con voz agitada. — ¡Deja de llorar maldita sea! —le grito a mi hija, lo que empeoro su llanto puesto que empezó a llorar y querer lanzarse al cuerpo de Bella.

— ¡Sh Bebé!, no llores mi amor, no pasa nada, estamos bien... Sh—murmuro Bella tratando de calmar a nuestra bebé, quien al oír su voz empezó a tranquilizarse un poco.

—Listo señor—dijeron los aliados de Laurent.

—Vigilen la puerta principal y no hagan nada más hasta que yo lo ordene ¿Entendido? —preguntó.

—Si señor—respondieron y salieron de la habitación.

—Calla a la niña con un demonio—ordeno a la mujer que la cargaba, quien pego un brincoteo pero asintió asustada y la llevo hasta su cuna.

—Mátalos de una vez—demando Melanie quien estaba parada frente a la ventana dándole caladas a un cigarrillo.

—Cierra la boca perra—respondió Laurent. —Estoy pensando—

—Pues tu cerebro no da para más, mátalos ahora llévate a la mocosa y a Isabella de una buena vez, no importa como lo hagas solo quiero el jodido dinero—dijo Melanie furiosa.

—No vas a obtener un jodido centavo Melanie, toda mi fortuna esta a nombre de Caroline Cullen—respondió Charlie sonriendo pero sus ojos estaban carentes de emoción.

—Viejo hijo de puta, no pase varios años aguantando tu asqueroso cuerpo para quedarme sin un centavo—exclamo ofendida Melanie, acercándose a Charlie y propinándole una cachetada que hizo que su rostro enrojecido se volteara. —Dame la puta arma Laurent—le ordeno al moreno pero este no se la dio, y la loca mujer se giro enfadada y se la quito a la fuerza, apuntándose en la cabeza. —No eres nadie Laurent, nadie—le dijo y se volteo a Charlie.

—Tú no eres nadie perra—oí decir a la mujer que estaba antes con mi hija. —Nos vemos en el infierno querida—el arma que tenía en sus manos se disparo dándole directo en la cabeza.

El cuerpo de Melanie cayó al suelo, Bella grito aterrorizado y Charlie tenía los ojos desorbitados.

—Que demonios—grito Laurent mirando a la mujer—Te has vuelto loca, ¿Qué has hecho? —

—Algo que debí de hacer hace mucho tiempo—otra bala salió del arma dando en la pierna de Laurent haciéndolo caer y gritar por el dolor.

La mujer corrió hacia nosotros y empezó a destarar las cuerdas entre lágrimas e histeria.

—No llores pequeña, ya todo esta bien—le susurro a Bella mientras aflojaba sus cuerdas.

Luego se dirigió a mí y las quito con agilidad.

—Renne—susurro Charlie impactado.

—Ahora soy Marie—respondió de la misma forma.

Bella corrió hacia nuestra hija y la tomo en brazos.

—Tenemos que irnos—gritó tomando el brazo de Charlie y la mano de la mujer. —Edward corre—ordenó.

—Pero Laurent—dije.

—Llame a la policía viene en camino—dijo _Renne._

Bajamos las escaleras con premura, vislumbramos a los dos guardas parados en la puerta principal.

—Podemos salir por atrás—sugirió Bella.

Llegamos hasta la pared por la que ella había trepado antes.

—Tú primero Bella—le dije mientras la tomaba de las caderas y la alzaba para que pudiese trepar, cuando estaba sentada sobre la pared le tendí a Caroline, Bella la tomo en brazos y se dejo caer hacia atrás.

—Estoy bien—susurro.

—Renne vas tú—dijo Charlie alzándola a ella y haciendo lo mismo que hice con bella.

Charlie intento trepar pero su edad no se lo permitía.

—Lo ayudo—le dije enredando mis dos manos de forma que él colocara su pie en medio de las dos y se impulsara, y así lo hizo ahora solo faltaba yo.

Estuve tentado en regresar y matar a Laurent pero la voz de mi mujer me hizo desistir.

—Ni lo pienses Cullen—dijo

Que bien me conocía

Me abalance a la pared y trepe ágilmente para luego saltarla y caer de pie frente a las cuatro personas que me esperaban.

— ¿Mamá? —pregunto Bella.

—Oh Bella, mi niña—Bella le tendió a Caroline a Charlie y se abalanzo al cuerpo de su madre.

Charlie tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas mirándolas a ambas.

—Lo siento Renne—susurró.

—Yo también lo lamento Charles, no debí presionar para que nos casaran, pero yo te amaba y aún lo hago, pero esa no era la forma—dijo soltando un poco a Bella quien tomo a nuestra bebé en brazos y las atraje rápidamente a mi pecho y llenaba de besos su cabello.

—Todo esto es mi culpa, no cuide a mi hija, no supe hacerlo, y ahora sufre—Charlie se dejo caer de rodillas en el pasto y se abrazo a las piernas de Renne quien acaricio su cabello de forma cariñosa.

—Ya todo acabo, estaremos bien—susurro animándolo.

—Nada a acabado—

Debí exterminarlo allá arriba

—Laurent baja la maldita arma, esto se acabo—demando Bella poniendo a nuestra hija en medio de los dos.

—Te dije Isabella que me pertenecías, Íbamos a compartirlo todo no lo olvides pero tú decidiste esto no yo—dijo sollozando. —Ahora pagaras muy caro el haberte negado—

Laurent retiro el seguro del rifle que cargaba y apuntó.

Oí las sirenas de las patrullas resonar y varios policías salieron de allí en nuestra búsqueda.

—Laurent, no empeores tu situación—dijo Bella tratando de razonar.

—Cállate zorra—grito.

—Coloque el arma en el suelo y ponga las manos tras su cabeza—demando un oficial por el alto parlante.

—Eres mía—susurro disparando el arma.

Bella te amo-Pensé.

…

….

…

….

* * *

**¿Quién me ama?, ok no.**

**Este es el capítulo final de la gorilita y la majadera, muchísimas gracias a todas ustedes quienes me han seguido desde el principio; Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y palabras de aliento.**

**Espero les haya gustado leerme y que no me abandonen para los proyectos futuros.**

**Sin más me despido hasta la próxima.**

**Besos**

**Pdt.- El Epílogo aún no esta escrito por lo que tardaré un poco en ello.**


	32. Chapter 32 EPÍLOGO

**Epílogo**

_**EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR**_

_**...**_

_—__Capítulo anterior—_

—_Coloque el arma en el suelo y ponga las manos tras su cabeza—demando un oficial por el alto parlante._

—_Eres mía—susurro disparando el arma._

_Bella te amo-Pensé._

—Continuación…. —

...

— ¡Abue! —grito Caroline corriendo a la habitación de su abuela Renne quien estaba feliz de tener a su familia reunida pero lamentaba el hecho de que su única hija no fuese del todo feliz. —Mamá dice que llegara en una hora y no sé que vestido ponerme ¿Me ayudas? —

—Claro que si caramelo, vamos a tu habitación, te pondremos un vestido de princesa—

Caroline estaba cerca de los nueve años, era una niña preciosa, su cabello largo y ondulado le llegaba hasta más debajo de la cintura, sus preciosos ojos verdes como el jade y su hermosa y suave piel; todas esas fracciones le daban un aire angelical y puro. Ella era la alegría de la mansión de los Swan.

—Hermanita…—le llamo Garret, este era un niño hermoso, idéntico a Bella a excepción de sus ojos y nariz que eran herencia de Laurent, nadie en la familia hizo distinción entre los pequeños puesto que Garret no tenía la culpa de las atrocidades que su padre realizo en vida. — ¿Me anudas las cordones? —le pidió a Caroline quien acepto de buena gana.

…..

—Hola Alice— saludó Vanessa cuando vio entrar a su pequeña amiga en la cocina.

—Hola linda—respondió la pelinegra dejándose caer en su asiento y suspirando frustrada

— ¿Qué te tiene tan molesta? —pregunto.

—No es molestia Vane, es solo que llame a Bella pero no ah contestado ninguna llamada—

La relación entre Alice y Bella se fortaleció, después de que Bella le entregara las cartas que anteriormente le habia dado a Edward.

La pequeña de los Cullen nunca en su vida se habia odiado tanto; casi mata a su amiga por celos infundados, creyendo que ella y Jasper mantenían una relación.

Jasper recupero la memoria hace cuatro años, y hace dos es que se caso con Alice sin importar la falencia de una pierna, por que el amor que se tenían habia perdurado por tantos años; Ahora Alice tiene una bebita llamada Leah, la adoración de Jasper y la luz de los ojos de Alice.

—Es normal Ally, hoy es un día muy difícil para Bella y para todos, nosotros solo debemos tenerle paciencia, por que es nuestra amiga—

Si, era raro que quien estuvo enamorada de Edward hoy fuese amiga de quien tuvo una hija con él, pero era ese mismo amor que sentían el que los unió.

Ahora Vanessa esta comprometida con un distinguido productor de cine Quil Ateara, quien logro ocupar por completo su corazón y darle la felicidad que se merece, por que por donde lo vean Edward uso a Vanessa para olvidar a Bella cosa que nunca logro.

—Lo sé, solo que... a veces me gustaría saber que decirle, han pasado casi nueve años y escasamente la veo sonreír—

—Es entendible, la pérdida de Bella nos afecto a todos amor—susurro Jasper acompañando a ambas mujeres.

Las cosas tanto para los Swan y los Cullen cambiaron radicalmente, Bella dejo el modelaje y tomo el mando de la Swan Enterprise, Jasper consiguió empleo como maestro en una prestigiosa universidad, Renne junto con Esme abrieron su propio local en donde diseñaban interiores, Carlisle mejoro notablemente, Emmet trabaja junto con Bella en la empresa, siendo un pilar fundamental para ella.

Puesto que el dolor que Bella sentía era enorme.

…..

Bella aparco frente a la inmensa mansión, sintiéndose abrumada, cansada y deprimida; pero aún así respiró profundo y bajó del auto poniendo una sonrisa que a pesar de sus intentos se veía claramente que era forzada, ella no podía estar feliz ya no.  
Giro la perilla para encontrar la sala principal vacía algo raro puesto que sus hijos siempre jugaban allí con sus tíos y la abuela.  
Pero el vació fue reemplazado por Alice—su cuñada oficialmente— su adorado hermano Jasper y su amiga Vanessa.

—Hola Bella—dijeron al unisonó.

—Hola chicos—respondió mientras colocaba su bolso sobre el sofá y se soltaba la coleta alta que en la mañana se había hecho.

Bella quería que el tono de su voz fuese jovial pero no lo consiguió, para cualquiera hubiese pasado desapercibida pero no para ellos que la conocían desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

A pesar de los años, Bella seguia igual de hermosa, con un cuerpo escultura, su largo cabello marrón y su piel que ahora se veía traslúcida, demasiada pálida casi enfermiza, con el rímel un poco corrido que bordeaba aquellos ojos tan tristes y vacios.

Fingiendo no darse cuenta de su escrutinio bajo la mirada y pregunto.

— ¿Y mis hijos? —

—Con mamá, terminando de arreglarse—respondió Jasper.

—Iré a verlos—dijo Bella mientras subía las escaleras, tratando de ignorar las miradas de las tres personas que se encontraban a sus espaldas.

Subió los escalones rápidamente y fue hasta la habitación de su madre pero no se encontraba allí, asi que fue hasta la de Caroline en donde vio a su pequeña con un hermoso vestido blanco y zapatos de charol del mismo color.

A su lado Garret arreglaba su corbatín moviéndolo de un lado a otro sin decidirse.

—Hola mamá—le saludó Bella a Renne.

—Hola mi vida—respondió acercandose a ella y tomándola por los hombros. — ¿Estas bien? —le preguntó. —Estuviste llorando—no fue pregunta sino una constatación.

—Solo un poco ya sabes, soy demasiado sensible creo... —respondió.

Habia llorado mucho tiempo, en realidad nisiquiera fue a la empresa como dijo, fue a visitarlo a él, añorando que despertara pero no lo hizo.

Vuelve por favor—suplicó Bella, pero no lo hizo.

Tremendo escándalo se armo cuando la puerta principal fue abierta, todos los presentes se acercaron a ver quiénes eran

Emmet, Rosalíe y su hija Renesme, acompañados de Carlisle y Esme.

Los niños fueron los que primeros bajaron a recibirlos, llenándolos de mimos y palabras tiernas a su familia paterna.

Después fueron Alice, Vanessa y Jasper quienes saludaron con los Cullen, al final lo hizo Renne y Bella se acerco a ellos despacio.

— ¿Cómo estas Bella? —preguntó Esme.

—Bien... dentro de lo que cabe—respondió.

Emmet la entendió y la abrazo asfixiantemente al igual que Rose y la pequeña Renesme.

—Todo estará bien cariño, ya lo veras—dijo Carlisle besando su frente.

—Creo que llegamos algo temprano.. —comento Rose.

—No para nada, siéntense. —

Todos tomaron asiento a excepción de Bella quien estaba parada frente a la inmensa ventana observando el jardín con expresión ausente.

Ella pensaba…

El embarazo de Garret fue peligroso, tuvo que estar todo el periodo del embarazo recostada y con constantes visitas al hospital, pero a los ocho meses un hermoso niño nació, Nunca pensó en abortarlo a pesar de que Laurent le destrozo la vida de una y mil formas, era su hija y lo amaba por ese simple hecho. Además que la noticia del embarazo lleno de alegría a la casa, dándole asi la fuerza que necesitaba

Se oyó un correteo y varias risitas, Garret corrió hasta su madre y enredo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

— ¡Mamita! —Bella con una enorme sonrisa se agachó en el momento justo para tomar en brazos a su ya no tan pequeño hijo.

—Hola mi rey— respondió dándole un beso en la frente

—Mami ya tengo hambre, pero el tío Emm dice que solo él puede comer ahorita porque es mayor, ¿Verdad que yo tambien ya soy mayor? —pregunto alzando la voz para que todos le oyeran.

—Si mi vida eres mayor, pero eso no significa que puedas comer ahorita—dijo mirando a Emmet con advertencia, el cual soltó la galleta que tenía en la boca y la escondió provocando las risas de todos.

Garret sonriendo abiertamente, mostrando asi la falencia de dos dientes, Emmet le saco la lengua y rápidamente se comió la galleta.

El niño salió a corretear y Bella continúo mirando el jardín

— ¿Qué es lo que la mantiene tan pensativa Señora Cullen? —le cuestionó aquel maravilloso y valiente hombre a Isabella.

_**Flash Back Edward**_

_Cuando creí que todo estaba perdida, oí la bala dispararse , no me di cuenta que habia cerrado los ojos hasta que vi a Charlie caer frente mis pies agarrando se el hombro._

— _¡Papá! —grito Bella arrodillándose para quedar a su altura._

_Los oficiales se fueron contra Laurent mientras llamaban a una ambulancia._

—_Papá no me dejes, no por favor... no ahora—susurraba Bella en el oído de Charlie mientras acariciaba su frente con cariño._

_Renne tambien se arrodillo y tomo la mano de Charlie._

—_Siempre supe que eras un hombre valiente no me hagas pensar que me equivoque—susurró._

—_Lo siento mucho—susurro mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás._

—_iPapá—grito desgarradoramente Bella, los policías estaban conmocionados y nosotros a la espera de una ambulancia._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

—En mi padre, cielo; lo extraño mucho—respondió volteándose y colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelicobrizo.

—Estará bien mi vida, los médicos dijeron que aún hay esperanzas—respondió Edward.

Como le dolía ver a su Bella llorar, pero más le atormentaba el que cada noche desde hace nueve años se despertara con miles de pesadillas, llorando y sudando, gritando que la dejaran en paz, que no la tocarán.

Por que a pesar de que se casaron hace ya varios años no han intimado muchas veces, puesto que, el miedo y pavor que Bella siente cada vez que la tocan es enorme.

Edward acompaña a Bella a todas las terapias necesarias para poder superar el pasado, puesto que la amaba más que su vida.

Por qué ella era su corazón, y junto a sus dos hijos su vida entera.

Edward adoraba a Garret, ambos disfrutaban de su tiempo padre e hijo, puesto que el niño era su adoración sin importar que biológicamente la sangre no los uniera, el simple hecho de ser parte de Bella ya hacia que lo ame.

—Me duele verlo asi—dijo la castaña con voz temblorosa. —Fue mi culpa…—

—Princesa, lo hemos hablado miles de veces, la única víctima aquí fuiste tú, eras una niña a la cual martirizaron hasta convertirse mujer, no eres culpable de nada. Todos al final recibimos lo que merecemos. —declaro con voz firme.

Bella lo sabía, su padre habia sido cruel con ella, la odiaba, disfrutaba su dolor, pero al final... al final recapacito ayudando asi a sacar con vida a Caroline, Renne, Sue y Bella de ahí, por que sin él quizá Edward o ella estuviesen muertos, y sin duda para ninguno de los dos existiría vida si algo le pasara al otro.

—Ah cenar chicos—grito Renne.

Edward entrelazo su mano con la de Bella y ambos se encaminaron a la mesa.

—Antes de que cenemos hay algo que.. Jasper y yo queremos decirle—dijo Alice sonriendo como nunca antes.

Por que después de años encontro a su alma gemela, porque so era Jasper para ella; su otra mitad, su vida entera.

—Pues… Alice y yo… —dijo Jasper nervioso.

— ¡vamos a ser padres! —grito Alice dando brinquitos y guindándose al cuello de Jasper quien casi pierde el equilibrio.

Todos los presentes se acercaron a felicitarlos y desearles los mejor.

—Felicidades hijo…—

Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire.

Bella giro bruscamente su cabeza para ver a su padre erguido usando un pulcro traje negro combinada con una perfecta camisa blanca y su infaltable abrigo, apoyado en su bastón afianzado mano, y una sonrisa radiante.

_**Flash Back Bella**_

La sala de espera estaba repleta por toda mi familia, a mi lado Edward con Caroline en un brazo y el otro alrededor de mi cintura.

Charlie no fue un buen padre, eso todos lo sabían pero… si no fuera por él quizá Edward no hubiese llegado a tiempo y mi niña y yo seriamos historia.

Estuvimos horas y horas esperando hasta que por fin el doctor salió a informarnos.

Afortunadamente días después despertó, el doctor nos habia advertido que era posible que no recordara absolutamente nada, él lo hizo.

Me miro a mí y sus ojos azabaches se llenaron de lágrimas, quiso tomar mi mano pero sus movimientos fueron torpes al igual que sus palabras.

Me puse histérica, casi me sacan del hospital, el doctor ufanado vino a explicarme lo que habia sucedido

El balazo habia dejado secuelas y ese era el adormecimiento de una parte de su cuerpo en este saco el lado izquierdo. Por ello su lengua arrastraba demasiado las palabras haciéndolas inentendibles

Años de terapia lograron que el habla fluyera mejor y a pesar de que no era del todo perfecta era un alcance.

_**Flash Back **_

—Pero... pero creí que tú no…—balbuceo Bella.

Esta mañana cuando fue a visitar a su padre al hospital, solo cruzaron un par de palabras, a pesar de que Bella lo animo a moverse este simplemente dijo que no tenia ganas y que no tuviera esperanzas en que lo lograría.. Y ahora..

Ahora estaba frente a su padre casi recuperado.

Charlie levanto lentamente sus ojos, sonriéndoles a sus hijos quienes no salían del shock.

—Estas de pie —murmuro perplejo Jasper, agarrando sus muletas y encaminándose donde su padre.

—Y esta vez para siempre—respondió el viejo Swan abrazando a su hijo de manera torpe.

Cuánto daño les habia echo y sin embargo ambos le habían perdonado y le dieron el amor que él mismo les habia negado.

Bella no podía con tanta felicidad, varias lágrimas se desparramaron por sus mejillas, empujando la silla sin nada de sutileza y echándose a los brazos de su padre, llorando por el tiempo perdido pero asi mismo añorando el presente.

—No, no corazón, no llores—le pidió con ternura Charlie. —Estoy bien—

Charlie nunca fue un hombre muy afectuoso y le resultaba difícil serlo, abrazo a sus dos hijos sintiendo una inmensa felicidad en su corazón.

—Los amo… Los amo mucho—dijo Charlie dejando besos en ambas cabezas.

….

_**Tres años depués**_

El psicólogo de Bella le habia dado de alta hace un par de días, y se encontraba irradiando alegría, preparando una hermosa sorpresa para su esposo, en realidad eran dos.

—Ya nos vamos mi vida, cuídate mucho—dijo Renne besando la mejilla de su hija.

—Es inconcebible—espeto Charlie indignando. —No puedo creer que ese... _pelafustán_ toque a mi nena—

Oh si, Charlie rabiaba por que sabia la razón de que su hija le s sugiriera a todos que dieran un paseo.

— ¡Papi! —chillo avergonzada Bella. —Pues como crees que hicimos a Caroline—dijo riendo al ver el rostro rojo de su padre.

— ¡Me voy!, no soporto saber que mi niña es manoseada por ese idiota. —dijo besando con torpeza la cabeza de su hija.

Renne y Charlie eran los últimos en subirse al auto pero antes de que este arrancara Bella grito.

— ¡Mamá ese chupetón que papá te dejo en el cuello luce sexy! —

Ambos adultos se sonrojaron hasta la médula, no dijeron más y condujeron a unas nada planeadas vacaciones a lado de Jasper y Alice y los niños.

Bella ya no se sorprendía cuando veía a su padre tener gestos tiernos y cariñosos con su madre puesto que hace cinco meses contrajeron matrimonio nuevamente, se juraron amor y protección pero esta vez para siempre.

La cena solo estaba por servir, colocó las velas en la mesa y apago las luces y cerró las cortinas para dar un aspecto mágico.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, sirvió con delicadeza en cada plato y de la misma forma la coloco en la mesa.

Sirvió vino tinto que era el favorito de su esposo, y miró el reloj.

Seis y cincuenta y nueve.

En segundos Edward entraría por esa puerta tan guapo como siempre.

Dicho y hecho, ahí estaba el hombre de su vida, enfundado en un precioso y elegante traje negro y sus acostumbradas gafas negras y sus brillantes zapatos.

— ¡Vaya, que maravillosa sorpresa! —murmuro encantado quitándose las gafas.

Y no era para menos, Bella estaba puesta un precioso vestido negro pegado al cuerpo, con una abertura trasera hasta el inicio de la cadera, su cabello suelto y rizado, unos tacones de infarto del mismo color que el vestido, un poco de maquillaje y un labial rojo que relucía ante su hermosa piel.

—Hola guapo—susurro Bella invitándolo a sentarse pero este se negó y capturó los labios de su esposa en un beso pasional y lleno de amor.

Al finalizar con delicadeza y lentitud Bella se pegó al pecho de Edward y cerró sus ojos inhalando el embriagante olor de su esposo.

Sintió como Edward dejaba un beso húmedo en su cuello haciéndola gemir pero se separo inmediatamente.

Edward suspiró frustrado anhelaba tocar a su esposa, oírla rogar por más, consumirse en la pasión de dos enamorados como lo eran ellos, pero tampoco hoy sucedería.

—Tienes que probar las delicias que eh preparado—dijo arrastrándolo a sentarse.

La cena fue amena, a la luz de las velas, fue romántico y tierno.

Cuando ambos finalizaron, Edward sintió como una pequeña mano subía desde su rodilla hasta casi tocar su pelvis pero volvía a bajarla.

—Be... Bella ¿Qué haces? —preguntó tragando en seco.

— ¿Yo?, Nada—respondió con aire inocente.

Edward quiso agarrar la mano de Bella pero esta fue más rápida y la retiro.

—Dejare los platos en el fregadero—murmuró dejando a Edward con los ojos desorbitados.

Bella sonreía pícaramente puesto sabía que su marido venia tras ella.

Sintió como las manos de Edward acariciaban lentamente sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros, dejando un beso en ese sensible lugar detrás de su oreja causando un estremecimiento total.

— ¡Oh Bella! —susurro mientras Edward mordía suavemente la piel de su cuello

—Meses mi cielo, meses—susurro.

—Lo sé, estoy lista, Te quiero—susurró.

Edward no respondió simplemente dejo castos besos alrededor de la espalda de Bella

La volteo con cuidado dejándola frente a frente y deposito un delicado beso en sus labios.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó Edward. —No tienes que sentirte presionada... ni nada—dijo nervioso.

—Me dieron de alta—respondió poniéndose de puntitas y besando sus labios

—No juegues con eso Bella—pidió Edward asustado, lo menos que quería era un retroceso en el tratamiento de su esposa.

—No lo haré, lo anhelo, quiero hacerlo—respondió.

Y asi Bella siguió el beso con premura, ambos nublados por el deseo

Edward agarro de las nalgas a Bella haciendo que esta brincara y enredara las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Sin romper el beso la subió por las escaleras y abrió la puerta bruscamente.

No se molestaron en encender el interruptor puesto que las cortinas estaban abiertas y la luz de la luna los alumbraba.

Edward la depositó con cuidado en la cama, todo el cabello de Bella se desparramo a su alrededor dándole un toque sensual.

Edward gruño fuertemente y la apretó con fuerza su cintura.

La despojo con lentitud del vestido, aprovechando para mirar la desnudez de su esposa una vez que retiro las braguitas de encaje negro.

Bella agarro de un puñado la camisa —puesto que el saco habia caído hace mucho sin que se dieran cuenta— y lo atrajo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos llenaron sus cuerpos de besos y caricias, sin temor ni miedo.

No existía Laurent, no existía aquella niña que pedía ayuda y nadie la escuchaba. No existía aquel atroz pasado.

Solo estaban Edward y Bella, dos enamorados amándose con pasión, locura y amor

Horas después, Edward observaba a su linda mujercita dormir.

Ella era preciosa, un ángel que habia batallado para llegar a él.

Se veía tranquila, pacífica, como la amaba.

¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

—Hola—susurro Bella abriendo lentamente los ojos y mirando a Edward observarla con tanto amor.

—Hola preciosa—respondió dándole un beso en los labios.

— ¡Diablos! —siseo Bella levantándose de la cama sin importarle estar desnuda.

Y Edward temió lo peor, ¿La lastime? Se preguntaba, pero al ver a su esposa lanzarle un guiño se calmó.

Del cajón de un armario Bella sacó un sobre de color amarillo y se lo entrego a Edward para luego volver a la cama.

—Ábrelos—le dijo mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

Edward sonrió y asi lo hizo.

Saco las papeles y los leyó rápidamente, era el título de propiedad de la casa que su abuela le habia regalado.

— ¿La... la recuperaste? —pregunto atónito Edward, puesto que esa casa ya la daba por pérdida.

—Pues tengo contactos mi vida., ¿Te gusta? —preguntó.

—Me fascina, Te amo mujer—dijo antes de atacar nuevamente sus labios.

Y siguieron amándose… por horas.

Ambos estaban felices, tenían una familia esplendida, un matrimonio perfecto, y estaban seguros que después de esta noche Bella quedaría embarazada de nuevo.

Por que en sus hijos estaba reflejado el amor que ambos sentía.

El reflejo de su amor.

.

.

.

…..

¡Terminó!

Lamento haberlas hecho esperar tanto.

Muchísimas Gracias por acompañarme en cada capítulo:

Elaine Haruno de Uchiha — stewpattz — karenov17 — violeta azucena— Kassia— be-yessy— sara— isa Kathe— shamis— Andrea 14 de Cullen— Galery—Tellus — Bella Kristen Marie Swa— Vaneetche — kryztal331 — Ro — AgusPatzz — rifub-tlne-robsten — Magita de Pattinson — Kjmima — LUTZ — Rose Cullen Manson — Thaab — PaguMaravilla — SoleAgatsumaStark— Isamar — maleja —Ángel twilighter —Palitatjcullen —SheydelPattz Stewart—kailee'Pattinson —maleja twihard — Lyzz Cullen, —Jana Cullen—Tabatha — everpttz —Barbie Hale Black—Nadiia16— BellsAMCullen— janalez —Janales— Jade H Sos — — Anisa Eliana— Robcesionadatwilighter — Anisa Eliana — jacke94 —Alizce YosyCullen89 —angi vampiretwilighter —gabyCGEC —casiepl—AnaMa9507 — —Vale The Lamb—andy231 —LokithaCullen23 —everpttz— Barbie Hale Black —HEAR ME CRY —kailee'Pattinson—kity moon priestess—Karly Masen Potter—Angel Dark1313 —Nessa-Wolfy18 — —be-yessy—Tellus —Vaneetche — rifub-tlne-robsten — —Kjmima— .LUTZ

Un millón de gracias por todo.

Besos y hasta la próxima


End file.
